Encontrando todo en esta aventura
by Dahia
Summary: Ellas, siendo princesas de un gran país mercader, se esconden en el barco de su tío y se aventuran al maraviloso mundo marítimo sin saber que lo que siempre han soñado y deseado les llegará, pero tendrán que luchar para conseguirlo... NaHi&SakSas...
1. Nuestro inicio

**_ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA_**

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro fic que se me ocurrió mientras hablábamos una amiga y yo acerca del amor en el mar, espero que les guste y sobretodo quiero decirles que este mundo alterno es muy alterno... es decir, inventé un nuevo mundo, donde la época está llena de "navegantes" (que recibirán otro nombre después) y mercaderes, donde el control del mar era el que regía el mundo. Sin embargo, como lo muestra la historia, estos navegantes no son barbaros ni incultos, más bien son grandes legiones donde... bueno, mientras pase la historia lo podrán ver y descubrir lo que quiero decir... Ah! Y no quiero olvidar que este nuevo estilo de escritura la estoy provando ya que siempre he puesto el nombre del personaje... probaré que tal me sale y por favor no olviden un detalle... **regálenme un review... **ya que con eso podré continuarlo

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nuestro Inicio**

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí!- Casi dejando sordas a las dos presentes que salían detrás de una gran caja-

-Bueno… bueno, nosotras… no…- sus nervios no la dejaban continuar.

-Nosotras decidimos acompañarlos en sus viajes, tratando de...- dijo la otra, tratando de guardar un poco de cordura

-¿Están locas¡Ni se imaginan que tontería acaban de hacer! Y ahora estamos muy lejos de Siegen para que las podamos regresar-

-Ese era el plan-

-No puedo creerlo…- Empezó a enojarse –¡Serán un gran dolor de cabeza y lo peor, su padre me matará por lo que acaban de hacer! Sakura, Hinata tendrán que quedarse en este lugar hasta que lleguemos a tierra para que las regresemos seguras- Y sin dejar que ellas hablaran –y tendrán que vestirse sin tanto lujo como lo han hecho, como hombres puedo decir, para que no sean fuente de inspiración para que sean violadas-

-¡Pero tío! No es justo…- Sakura trató de defenderse, sin embargo fue en balde, ya que su tío no cambió de opinión.

-Lo toman o lo dejan-

-¬¬ Tenemos de otra- ambas contestaron.

-¡Hahahahaha! Mira qué tipo de polizones encontramos en el barco… se les dijo que no y miren donde andan- Contestó una bella mujer, de 25 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos color café, vestida con pantalones holgados y una blusa que le dejaba ver sus dotes femeninos.

-¡Tía Anko!- Ambas corrieron y se acomodaron en su regazo-

-¿Pero amores, qué hacen aquí?-

-Hinata y yo necesitábamos este viaje… y pues nos escondimos y preparamos de tal manera para que nosotras…-

-Y… nosotras queremos… queremos quedarnos… no… nos vayan a regresar- la ojiperla se escondió en el regazo de Anko 

-Pero Hinata, tenemos que hacerlo- el hombre habló.

-No, no debemos. Kakashi, amor- abrazándolo- Vamos a darles a nuestras sobrinas una gran aventura-

-¿Estás segura?-

-¡SI! Ya es tiempo que conozcan que es el estar en el mar y el comercio en sí-

-Bueno…- Pensativo- Sólo si prometen hacer una carta para sus padres y con ello avisarles que están aquí-

-Bueno… yo la escribiré-

-¡Hinata!- Gritó en forma de inconformidad

-Hermana preciosa, es la única manera en que podremos quedarnos-

-Bueno, no tenemos de otra- a sus tíos –Y bueno, queremos que nos traten como a los demás, ya que queremos ganarnos nuestro lugar aquí, por favor- habló la ojiverde muy animada.

-no me gusta la idea, pero aceptamos ya que su tía necesitara mucha ayuda, y bueno ya que estamos en eso, vayan con ella y vístanse que tenemos que presentarlas al grupo y pues, vamos a terminar con esto-

Y con esta orden y bajo risas y un poco de regaños las acomodaron en uno de los camarotes principales y las vistieron con trajes de hombre… de marineros. AL principio Sakura tuvo muchas quejas, pero al ver como sufriría su hermana por el hecho de que su cuerpo realmente estaba desarrollado y pues tuvo que esconder sus dotes con vendas y blusas demasiado holgadas, algo que Hinata no se esperaba. Pasando una hora se acercaron a la sala principal y ahí se encontraban todos los hombres que abordaban el barco.

-Ya que todos estamos presentes- Se levanta y con la copa en la mano –Saben que nosotros, los Hatake cada año hacemos este viaje para llenar de mercancía nueva y tecnología a los países aliados. Ahora bien, estando 2 semanas de viaje pido a Dios que nos bendiga y nos ayuda a realizar nuestra aventura adecuadamente. ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!- todos respondieron alzando su copa-

-Además- continuando –quiero presentarles a mis dos adoradas sobrinas- Se levantan las mencionadas –Hyuga Sakura y Hyuga Hinata desde hoy serán parte de la tripulación y les pido que las cuiden y protejan como lo harían conmigo… -viendo a su mujer –y bueno, quiero compartir con todos ustedes, que considero desde hace muchos años como mi familia… dentro de 7 meses aproximadamente voy a ser padre- asombrándose y sobretodo llenándose de una felicidad increíble todos los presentes-

-¡Felicidades!- Todos gritaban y tomaban de felicidad brindando por la pareja y la noticia, mientras las hermanas corrieron a su lado y pues, no dejaron de abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos.

Y durante esa noche todos bebieron y comieron hasta saciarse.

Pasaron rápidamente 4 meses desde aquel anuncio y con ellos muchas aventuras: habían intercambiado mercancía con 2 ciudades mercantiles y 1 militar, además de que las jóvenes Hyuga mandaron 3 cartas a sus padres y pues, en las ciudades conocieron a muchas jóvenes de su edad y pues, como causa obvia a su belleza, rompieron uno que otro corazón. Anko en cambio, dejaba ver un gran vientre y un padre completamente orgulloso, y como una buena embarazada descansaba casi todo el día y tenía un trato preferencial, provocado por sus propias sobrinas. 

Hinata había perdido un poco su timidez, dejando crecer su travesura y ganas de molestar a su hermana, la cual se había desatado más y entre todos los de la tripulación la bautizaron como "el demonio del cerezo". Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección ya que ambas conocían el mundo marítimo y crecían también como mujeres, aunque de vez en cuando tenían que disfrazarse para evitar ser raptadas u otra cosa que les quitara su inocencia.

Al salir de Teirishia, con grandes tesoros y mercancía invaluable, se encaminaron para llegar a Siprilia, el reinado de los Feunarios, que les llevaría 5 semanas en llegar. 

-¡Déjame!- gritaba Hinata mientras salía despavorida de su camerino.

-¡Ven acá… no te va a pasar nada!- ordenó con maquillaje en mano.

-¡NO¡No quiero… sabes que odio pintarme!-

-¡Pero tu belleza aumentará con ella, déjame pintarte- logrando Sakura alcanzarla y derribarla cerca de la popa.

-No… ¡NO!- evitando a toda costa se maquillada.

-¿Pero qué hacen?- Entrando en escena la mujer embarazada

-¡Tía! Sakura me quiere maquillar y no quiero-

-No la obligues… ven Hinata- Recibe a la joven y le quita dulcemente el maquillaje –Tenemos cosas que hacer¿Pueden vestirse?-

-¬¬ Como hombre-

-Si-

-No me gusta-

-Pero es necesario. El mercader viene en ese barco y no quiero que las lastime… vamos es sólo por hoy-

-Y mañana, y pasado…- Quejándose la pelirrosa

-Vamos, no es tan malo- contestó Hinata muy animada

-Bueno… ¡ven Hinata!-

-Y no olvides las vendas en tu pechonalidad, Hahahahaha- terminó Anko con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oigan!- Se molestó por escuchar risas pertenecientes por las únicas mujeres del barco-

Estando solas…

-Demonios, debo vestirme así… ¿Dónde habías visto a un hombre de cabello rosa?-

-Nunca-

-Ves… es una molestia-

-Pues a mí no me desagrada-

-Claro, como no te vistes como mujer… no te pintas, es algo obvio-

-Claro, como no tienes que vendarte tus senos y aguantar la presión…-

-Hahahahaha cierto, lo siento-

-No importa-

-Bueno…- Se acuesta en la cama, seguida por su hermana –Que bien me la he pasado-

-Yo igual-

-Pero regresaremos pronto… no quiero-

-Lo sé… y la verdad no quiero hacerlo, ¿y si no lo hacemos?-

-¿Qué has dicho!- Sentándose asombrada, viendo la tranquilidad de Hinata –Pero hermana, tenemos que hacerlo, ya que tenemos que casarnos-

-Pero amo ser libre-

-¿Qué dirá Kiba-kun ante eso?-

-Nada- Dijo Hinata secamente, sin sentimiento

-¿Nada?-

-Nada… terminamos antes del viaje-

-¿Qué! O.o-

-Sakura, lo vi haciendo el amor con otra tipa y pues me salí corriendo para que después gritarle para que no me volviera a ver… después hable con mamá y pues hemos cancelado todo-

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada?- Comentó molesta la pelirrosa

-Preciosa… no es de importancia… él buscaba en mí solo sexo y pues al no dárselo, te imaginarás que pasó-

-Entiendo, idiota-

-Así es… y bueno¿qué pasará con Sai-kun?-

-Pues…- Sakura se ruborizó- Yo lo amo como una loca-

-Se ve…- ruborizada –Sakura, tú y él…-

-¿Que si hemos hecho el amor?-

-Si-

-No lo hemos hecho-

-¿Y eso?-

-Se esperará hasta el matrimonio-

-Que dulce-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya besado desnudo- Viendo que su hermana quedó en shock –Hermosa, estábamos solos en el bosque y pues entre besos y caricias quedamos desnudos y pues me besó y yo lo besé completamente y te puedo confesar que es delicioso-

-De… delicioso-

-Seee… sentir sus labios en mi cuello, hombros, pechos, vientre y… bueno- coloreándose sus mejillas con un rojo carmesí.

-Te besó "ahí"- Hinata se colocó sus manos en su cara con vergüenza a la respuesta de su hermana

-¡SI!-

-¿Y… y… y… qué se siente…?- Preguntó Hinata completamente nerviosa.

-Delicioso e inexplicable… te puedo confesar que sentí mi primer orgasmo con sus labios y lengua… es el fuego en tu interior insaciable y deseas apagarlo con el cuerpo de tu pareja… y la verdad sentir su sexo con el tuyo es una carga de electricidad y el deseo aumenta…-

-¿Y quiso esperarse hasta su boda?-

-Así es… pero la verdad yo…- Se calló al escuchar un gran estruendo –¿Qué ha sido eso?-

-ni idea, pero vamos a ver-

Y al salir ambas encontraron un horror que jamás se imaginaron: el barco se llenaba de llamas y todos los tripulantes luchaban contra encapuchados. Ellas sin más tomaron sus respectivas armas y con valor se dirigieron ante el enemigo… para poder apoyar a sus amigos.

La pelea estaba decidida: los recién llegados, siendo mayor en número y fuerza, lograron someter a los del barco y aunque Hinata y Sakura eran demasiado buenas no pudieron ante el enemigo y al final cayeron también como los demás. Pasaron algunos minutos para que aparecieran 2 hombres altos, ambos con espadas en sus manos y acompañados por una mujer rubia de ojos azules observaron el panorama en el lugar. En el mástil se encontraban amarrados todos los hombres (incluidas Hinata y Sakura); en cambio Anko estaba acomodada en uno de los rincones, siendo amenazada por 4 encapuchadas.

-Veo que había una mujer- Se animó a hablar cuando vio de cerca a la embarazada.

-Hmg-

-No la lastimen, y amordacen a los nuevos esclavos… colóquenlos en donde deben de ir- dándole la orden a sus subordinados-

-Mierda, no entiendo nada…- Susurró Sakura a su hermana.

-Dijeron que no lastimaran a nuestra tía y que nos llevaran a algún lugar… somos esclavos-

-Demonios… chicas, pase lo que pase no hablen o hagan algo que las delate como mujeres- Dijo Kakashi, cansado por la herida que tenía en el hombro-

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejarme un review para saber que les ha gustado


	2. Descubrimiento

Hola hola!!!

perdon por la tardanza pero estoy aquí de nuevo con un capi más.. espero que les guste y recuerden... un review significa inspiración

_**Capítulo 2: Descubrimiento**_

La luna realmente era hermosa esa noche y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Sin dudarlo la luz de la luna reflejada en los muros de toda la arquitectura de Konoha era el espectáculo que más amaba presenciar. Habían llegado apenas unas horas, después de dos semanas de viaje y por fin descansaba de ese "molesto" barco. Más tarde tomó un maravilloso baño reparador, para seleccionar de su gran maravilloso clóset un vestido violeta que presumió a sus hermanos y cenar con ellos comida típica de la ciudad. Dos horas después se encontraba sola en la estancia del castillo, el cual albergaba uno de los vitrales más grandes y hermosos de Konoha. Toda una pared representaba el crecimiento de la cuidad y aunque en el exterior había poca luz, podía maravillarse del colorido de cada uno de los cristales.

-Siempre he dicho que eres la hermana más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- Una voz masculina apareció dentro de la estancia.

-Pues porque no tienes otra tontito- le contestó sonriente y al voltear se encontró con un hombre alto, con pantalones negros un poco ajustados y una camisa de algodón blanca abrochada hasta la mitad. Sus ojos azúles como el cielo y su cabello dorado despeinado eran las coas que más le gustaban.

-Ohhh, yo que quiero hacerte un cumplido y tú me contestas de esa manera- el joven le reprochó y puso una cara de sufrimiento, obviamente fingida.

-No te enojes, sabes que juego… es más, te puedo decir que tú eres el hermano más tierno que tengo, Sasuke debería de aprenderte algo de ti-

-Ino, no lo digas… ¿Sasuke alegre? ^^ Si tuviera un poco de mi "alegría" no le hubiera gritado al cocinero hace un momento- el joven se sentó en un sillón enfrente de ella. –Creo que va a irse mañana por la mañana-

-¡Sasuke es un exagerado! ¡El pay de nuez estaba completamente delicioso!-

-Hermana, sabes que no tolera que "ese" pay esté dulce-

-Naruto, ahora tendremos que conseguir a otro chef… no creo que quiera volver a pisar la cocina después de semejante trato-

-Hehe hehe, cierto…-

FLASHBACK

_Todos estaban en la gran mesa, terminando el platillo fuerte compuesto por diversos platillos como codorniz en pétalos de rosa, puré de papa a las hierbas, ensaladas… los cuales quedaron deliciosos. Naruto e Ino platicaban mientras degustaban semejante manjar, mejor dicho, Naruto no dejaba de molestar a su hermano mayor Sasuke por tener un comportamiento un tanto "libre" con respecto a sus amoríos, y el moreno sólo respondía con sus grandes contestaciones. Algo que siempre se presentaba entre esos dos._

_No obstante esa tranquilidad y silencio fueron rotos por un gran "hn" por parte del heredero a la corona. Namikaze Sasuke estaba completamente molesto al probar el postre._

_-¡Demonios!- y al levantarse de la mesa tiró el plato con fuerza, haciendo que todos la servidumbre saltara del susto -¡¿Quién demonios hizo esta porquería?!-_

_-¡UHHH!- Tanto Ino como Naruto contestaron sonriendo, acostumbrados a que su hermano mayor tuviera esos arranques por deleitarse con cosas dulces._

_-Yo… señor… yo…- un hombre maduro contestó y se acercó temeroso ante el impotente joven._

_-Eres un inútil, no sabes hacer nada bien… ¡Largate!- _

_Molesto. Esa palabra se presentó en la cabeza de Sasuke y bajo un "no volveré a comer esa estupidez" salió del comedor. _

FIN FLASBACK

-Creo que está en sus días- el rubio sonrió ante esos pensamientos y comenzó a reírse fuertemente junto con la rubia.

-El que está en sus días es otro, Dobe- una voz gruesa sonó por todo el recinto, siendo identificada perfectamente por los rubios, los cuales dejaron de reír.

-¡Sasuke!- Ino se paró de su cómodo asiento y corrió a los brazos del ojinoche -¡Hasta que te apareces!-

-Hn- la separó "tiernamente" –Ino… suéltame-

-No, no quiero. Somos hermanos y tengo todo el derecho del mundo para abrazarte hasta cansarme… ¡te extrañe mucho!-

-¡Hn!- y la separó suavemente –Necesito hablarte Naruto- el ojinoche comentó molesto.

-Soy todo oídos- el mencionado se acomodó en el sillón cruzando las piernas como un hombre sabe hacer y bebió un poco de sake.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste matar al enemigo? Traerlos a Konoha ha sido la estupidez más grande que has hecho en tu vida-

-Sabes perfectamente que no son enemigos, y necesitamos mano de obra para poder terminar la torre este- riendo –hubiera sido estúpido haberlos matado, además hay una mujer y por lo mismo merece respeto. Por lo menos hasta que sepamos quien es su pareja-

Demonios. Sasuke le dio la razón, obviamente mentalmente. Pero la idea de tener a esos paganos en sus territorios le causaba un gran enojo… recordándole su gran "debilidad" que tuvo hace años. –Molestia, eres toda una molestia-

-Y tú un enojón "quítenme todo lo dulce que me molesto"-

-Idiota-

-Tarado-

-Infantil-

-Fenómeno-

-Tierno-

-Payaso-

Y así continuaron por un buen rato. Los insultos y gestos de desaprobación hicieron reír a Ino, la cual sabía perfectamente que, aunque sus hermanos peleaban a cada momento, eran tan inseparables. ¡Los amaba tanto! Sasuke, el mayor era tan introvertido, egocéntrico, callado y serio, con una seguridad infalible, la cual demostraba en cada batalla… y porque no decirlo, su adicción por las mujeres era su pasatiempo favorito y habladurías del reino; en cambio Naruto era extrovertido, alegre, cabeza hueca y de un gran corazón, ganándose a todas las personas que lo conocían, agregando el extraño poder que tenía su sonrisa para ganarse amigos, aunque estos fueran sus rivales… y al contrario de su hermano, él era un soltero empedernido codiciado por todas las mujeres casaderas. ¿Cuándo llegaría esa mujer que le desatara los sentidos? Nadie lo sabía. Naruto era un enigma en ese tema.

Ino dejó que pasaran algunos minutos y con ello, fingiendo que estaba exasperada por escuchar tanto murmullo, se acercó al campo de batalla y ante su "vamos, que Nana aguarda" ambos callaron y salieron detrás de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo se sienten?- el ojinoche se acercó a sus sobrinas con cautela.

-Hartas- la ojiverde no soportaba más esa situación.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Kakashi se acercó y la abrazó para amortiguar un poco el dolor de espalda que esta tenía –Hinata, ¿no has escuchado nada de Anko?-

-No…- contestó algo agitada, el cargar piedras no era un asunto fácil para una mujer –los soldados hablan solamente de la hermosura de su princesa y de lo molesto que es cuidar a unos paganos como nosotros…-

-¿Hablan de una Princesa?- Sakura se separó de su tío para tomar una piedra y continuar trabajando.

-Así es… ¡Cómo pesan estas rocas!- la ojiperla cargó una de ellas y la tuvo que dejar tirar por el hecho de que no la aguantó.

-Chicas…-

-HEY… ¡USTEDES A TRABAJAR!- un soldado, que desde hace tres días estaba atento al movimiento de los criados, les gritó a lo lejos -¿O quieren que les dé azotes para que entiendan?-

Y sin más palabras tuvieron que seguir.

Pasaron los días y cada vez la inconformidad en ellas se hacía presente, el cansancio y la irritación en sus pieles era símbolo innato de su condición. Todo era tan molesto y agregando que eran checados como viles bestias… trabajaban casi todo el día y aunque "todos" habían sido curados y ubicados en una casa hecha de piedra, que les ayudaba a esconderse del mal clima (el cual había perdurado desde varios días), ninguno podía conciliar el sueño por el hecho de que el fío nocturno era agotador. El hecho de venir de un país cálido los afectaba considerablemente. Agregando los planes para huir del lugar que se hacían a altas horas de la noche les mantenía en ese estado. Kakashi necesitaba salir y sacar a todos de ese infierno, pero el hecho de no saber nada de Anko le causaba una desolación total… no podía fallarle a su gente, pero tampoco a ella ni a su bebé.

Pasaban de las 8 de la mañana cuando uno de los soldados abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo su desayuno. Él se acercó con cuidado a Kakashi (ya que se encontraba cerca de la entrada) y le pidió que salieran al patio central cuando terminaran su desayuno y se dispusieran a juntar las piedras cerca de la torre ya que iniciarían con el trabajo de armar el muro. Al principio el peligris desconfió del recién llegado, pero este no fue hostil o grosero como los otros y por lo mismo pudo organizar a todos, ejecutando sus palabras a los 15 minutos después.

Llegaron a su "área de trabajo" y se encontraron un gran cúmulo de soldados, los cuales resguardaban algo y estaban más alerta que de costumbre.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Sakura refutó molesta.

-Tranquila hermana… tranquila- Hinata trató de calmarla con una sonrisa y así comenzaron a trabajar…

-Informe- la voz de Sasuke se hizo escuchar, como siempre molesta y regia.

-Señor- un hombre joven, de cabello café y dueño de una gran estatura se acercó lentamente. –Es un grupo de 19 hombres. Al parecer son de la región de Cade, del reinado del Hyuga, su físico y lengua los delata. Agregando que su líder se encuentra entre ellos-

-¿Quién es?-

-Aquel- señaló al peliblanco –es el que se comunica con todos y parece estar al tanto de la situación… además que cuida de esos dos chicos- señalándolas –los protege de todo…-

-¿Protege?- el azabache miraba a los mencionados –Al parecer son demasiado débiles. No creo que sirvan para construir-

-Eso quería explicarle Mi Lord. Hemos estado observando el comportamiento del grupo y no cabe duda: todo gira alrededor de ellos- ambas miradas estaban analizando los movimientos de Hinata y Sakura

-Explícate-

-Mi Lord, hace unos días me informaron que ellos no quisieron ser curados por Kurenai, y entre todos los prisioneros procuran que no carguen piedras pesadas o inclusive les dan más alimento-

-Esos flacuchos… será mejor quitarlos del camino. Tendremos que mandarlos a las masmorras- el ojinoche los miró con desprecio y mirando al capitán –Juugo, requiero que me traigas a su líder, necesito hablar con él-

-Como ordene, con permiso- y siguiendo el mandato pidió que todos los esclavos se detuvieran y cuando pudo acercarse a Kakashi, se le puso enfrente y con la mirada en alto habló –Tú, necesito que me sigas. Mi señor quiere hablarte- Juugo estaba asombrado, en todo el reino no había hombre que le asemejara de estatura y el presente podía verlo directamente. Lo recorrió con detalle para después afirmar que tenía que mantenerlo alejado de los demás soldados ya que podría destruir a uno que otro sin problemas.

Kakashi lo siguió, un poco confundido por el hecho de no entender casi nada de lo que le había mencionado. Caminaron por un par de minutos y fue recibido por un joven alto, que al parecer no era mayor a 26 años. Su mirada azabache era regia, su vestimenta le daba una gran jerarquía y sus acciones y palabras de mando… Kakashi definió después de unos segundos de quien se trataba.

-¿Hablas nuestro idioma?- El ojinoche empezó la molesta interrogación.

-Poco-

-Tu jefe-

-Muerto-

-¿Tú nombre?-

-Kakashi Hatake-

-¿Alguien al mando?-

-No-

-Seré directo- empezó el heredero Uchiha –No me importa quién esté al mando de ustedes en estos momentos… pero quiero que entiendan que no voy a dejar que se vayan tranquilos de aquí. S sin embargo les ofrezco un trato justo. El sustento y refugio estará a su disposición si están dispuestos a servirnos. Su trabajo constará en construir una de las torres del castillo. Su techo y alimento dependerá de todo el trabajo que desarrollen… no trabajo, no comida-

-La mujer- Kakashi tenía que saber de Anko como diera lugar.

-Ella se encuentra a nuestro cuidado…- pudo observar como su hermano menor salía del castillo y se dirigía a su posición –Y lo estará hasta que nazca el bebe y decidamos su destino-

-Verla quiero-

-No. Nadie podrá verla- continuando –mientras trabajen y obedezcan todo saldrá bien. Prometo darles sustento y alimento sin falta… solo ustedes deben prometer no hacer meollos y cumplir su trabajo en orden-

Kakashi intentaba comprender lo que le decían pero era casi imposible, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado las clases que tomaba junto con Anko en su juventud. Su desesperación por verla incrementaba cada segundo, sin embargo tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo que la pusiera en problemas.

-Hablar grupo yo-

-De acuerdo- Y dejó que el intruso se fuera con su grupo. Era molesto ser tan "accesible" con los presentes, pero estando Naruto al lado era tan complicado no serlo… ¿En qué momento empezó a escuchar al menor de sus hermanos? Tenía que plantear sus prioridades nuevamente.

Estaba de muy mal humor, deseando que Anko no estuviera con ellos para partirle la cara a esos… ¡Necesitaba saber de su mujer! Pero no podía pelear. Así que regresó con los suyos, y pidiéndole a Hinata que tradujera lo que había escuchado confirmó que serían esclavos y mientas su trabajo fuera bueno tendrían alimento y sustento.

-¡No quiero ser esclava!- Sakura gritó furiosa.

-Cálmate Sakura, no grites o te descubrirán… ahora entiendo el porqué querían que coleccionáramos estas piedras. Me parece que debemos de aceptar ya que ganaremos tiempo para curarnos y planear algo para huir de aquí.

-Entonces te propones a eliminarlos- Naruto cruzó los brazos y la mirada que le echaba a su hermano era completamente desaprobatoria.

-Si- contestó el azabache sin la más mínima vacilación.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Sasuke, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-

-Sabes perfectamente el porqué-

-Entiendo perfectamente que te encantaría hacerlo, pero… ¿Qué necesidad tienes de matarlos si puedes aprovecharlos a tu libre conveniencia? Entiende que están derrotados, no tienen su barco y lo mejor, Juugo me ha informado que tenían una excelente mercancía que ahora está a tu disposición- sonriendo –además de que su fuerza no se compara con los antiguos esclavos. Con sólo ver su físico podemos suponer que realizar el amado de la torre en la mitad de tiempo y así defender tus "adoradas" tierras de Akazuki-

Rayos, la expresión de Sasuke no cambió en nada. –Ahora entiendo tu presencia aquí… al parecer Juugo y tú han tenido mucha comunicación-

-¡Oh Tonto!- su voz denotaba desesperación –Entiende de una buena vez, ¿Por qué matarlos si vivos nos sirven mejor?-

-Naruto, no me pidas eso… me conoces mejor que nuestro padre y sabes perfectamente que no soporto la idea de tener a esos en mis tierras y ver como escapan, matando a todos mientras dormimos-

-Podríamos adoptar las precauciones necesarias para evitar que huyan. Piénsalo bien antes de condenarlos-

-Hn-

-Hehe, sabía que lo entenderías- el rubio estaba completamente feliz porque ganó ante la necedad de Sasuke. No quería perder esa fuente de trabajo por el hecho de que el enemigo estaba buscando al Kyubi y no permitiría que nadie lo aleje de su lado.

-Aceptamos- Kakashi se acercó a ellos con cuidado y cuidó sus palabras (las cuales memorizó gracias a Hinata). –Solo yo…-

-Tendrán de nosotros lo que hemos prometido, ahora ustedes dedíquense a trabajar. Desarrollarán la Torre este- Naruto habló, dejando helado a Kakashi ya que entendió cada una de las palabras… ¡El rubio hablaba su idioma!

-Necesito saber de la mujer que viajaba con nosotros- Esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía. ¡Por qué demonios no se había cercado ese idiota! Matarlo… quería matarlo.

-¿Eh?- La inocencia del rubio por lo dicho se hizo presente en el tono de voz y su mirada -¿No te han informado acerca de ella?-

-No-

-¡Ash!- golpeando un poco a su hermano, el cual se alejó de ellos bajo un ¡Hn! -No te preocupes por ella. Anko se encuentra en una de nuestras recámaras al cuidado de nuestra Nana, Kurenai. Tan sólo necesita descansar más- sonriendo, extrañando a Hatake –Lamento que mi hermano no te haya informado acerca de ella. Prometo que cuidaré de ella, sólo cumplan con su trabajo-

La mirada azulada y esa extraña sonrisa hicieron que Kakashi confiara en él. ¿Cómo era posible que bajo esas palabras se sintiera más tranquilo? Lo único que pudo hacer fue afirmar y empezar a alejarse para comentarle a su gente lo pasado. No obstante fue detenido por Naruto, el cual le tomó la espalda e hizo que girara.

-¿Quién es el marido de Anko?-

-No puedo decirlo-

-En ese caso… avísale al susodicho que necesito que se presente mañana a las 7 ante ella. Su estado de salud ha bajado considerablemente y creo que verlo le hará muy bien-

-Entendido-

-Y otra cosa más… ¿Quiénes son Hinata y Sakura?-

La cara de Kakashi bajo esa máscara no pudo esconder la sorpresa ante esas palabras… ¡Había mencionado a sus sobrinas!

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-Yo tampoco. Kurenai me ha informado que son esos nombres lo que ha dicho en sueños. Pensé que sabrías algo-

Ese hombre no era tan malo como el otro… su mirada y el propio carácter de ese chico, el cual no era mayor a los 21 reflejaban alegría y bondad… pero era su enemigo y tenía miedo que les hiciera algo, sobretodo Hinata ya que corría peligro si se enteraban que en ella corría sangre pura de los Byakugan.

Se alejó del lugar después de prometer que trabajarían en la torre. Estaba completamente feliz por saber que su mujer y su hijo eran cuidados y hasta cierto punto protegidos…

Pero su felicidad no duraría mucho. Esa misma tarde fue llamado nuevamente por el chico de ojos negros, el cual reflejaba en su rostro molestia y una seriedad mayor a la presente en la mañana. Se acercó a paso lento y cuando estuvo a unos pasos fue detenido por el soldado que había visto antes en el desayuno.

-¿Quiénes son esos muchachos?-

-Niños-

-¿Qué eres tú de ellos?-

-Amigo-

-¿Amigo? ¿No serán algo más que eso?-

Kakashi se sorprendió ante la pregunta y volteó a ver a todos, diciéndole después algo que Sasuke no entendió, haciendo que la furia en él aumentara considerablemente.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- pero no recibió respuesta –Entiendo. Ellos son muy inútiles y tendré que separarlos del grupo para darles tareas más simples-

- No–

- ¿No? Entonces, los encerraré en las mazmorras para que puedan trabajar los demás a gusto–

-¡No!–

Las cejas oscuras de Sasuke se unieron por las respuestas llenas de preocupación en el peligris. –Llámalos y que ellos decidan–

-Entienden no–

-No me importa, les traducirás... ¡Llámalas que no tengo todo el día!–

El esclavo fingió ignorancia esta vez, y mantuvo cerrada la boca. Algo que explotó en Sasuke. Por lo que aventó fuertmente a Kakashi y yendo hacia uno de los muchachos que se encontraba trabajando, lo tomó del cuello de su prenda y literalmente lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba completamente paralizado Kakashi. Lo primero que encontró es que ese tipo no gritó ante su "ataque" y que el peligris no había dicho ninguna palabra. Sólo el otro chico intentó detenerlo, sin embargo otro de los "visitantes molestos" lo detuvo.

-Creo que me mentiste acerca de éste. ¡Ahora, dime quién es! –

Kakashi nuevamente no dijo nada.

-Está bien… ¿Necesitas un incentivo para aflojar la lengua?–

Perdió la paciencia cuando vio que Kakashi tampoco contestaba. Por lo que azotó al joven a uno de los postes cercanos y pidió un amarre a uno de sus soldados. –Esto te hará hablar- Desenfundó su espada y cortó por el centro el grueso chaleco de piel del muchacho. No obstante pudo observar que la tela de este era demasiado ligera y pudo cortar la piel que le seguía, comprobándolo al ver un hilillo rojizo.

En ese preciso instante Kakashi gritó fuertemente, junto con los demás. Uno de ellos, con el cabello negro, con una cicatriz en su nariz aventó a dos de los soldados que intentaron inútilmente relajarlos. Este se detuvo cuando el chico los miró y con su rostro hizo movimeintos de negación.

Ante sus sospechas el Namikaze intentó razonar un poco más con Kakashi, por lo que dejó su espada al lado y con su látigo en manos le comentó con voz regia-

- La verdad, Kakashi –

- ¡Es nadie¡ ¡Un muchacho! – insistió el navegante encolerizado.

-Habla en este instante o el muchacho sufrirá– estaba sorpredido porque el muchacho no decía nada ni se había quejado ante el corte…

¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Miraba como el rostro desmejorado de Sakura negaba cuando él estuvo a punto de hablar. Sin dudarlo, al no recibir respuesta, Sasuke descargó el látigo sobre la espalda del joven. Todos los navegantes emitieron un rugido que pudo haber despertado al mismo Dios. Las armas cercanas al cuello del muchacho fueron el único estorbo que impidieron que los gigantes se lanzaran para matar a Sasuke en ese instante.

Algo raro estaba pasando. Normalmente la piel de un hombre, a esa edad, no era tersa… en cambio la que se mostraba ante sus ojos era parecida a una… ¡No! No era posible… Sasuke frunció el ceño. No había músculos sólidos que pudieran recibir la caricia de su látigo… ¡Demonios!

Se enojó todavía más cuando esos bonitos ojos verde claro lo miraron durante un brevísimo segundo, antes de que la cabeza se inclinase de modo que ya no pudo continuar viendo la cara. ¡Mierda! Era precisamente el acto de una mujer. Así que quiso comprobar que estaba equivocado ante sus suposiciones. Tiró el látigo y desatando bruscamente las manos de ese ser para poder tirar después la parte superior de sus prendas y con horror, demostrado por sus facciones faciales tensas, descubrió que tenía ciertas partes redondas que se dibujaban bajo un gran vendaje.

-¡Sasuke detente… ES MUJER!- Naruto corrió desesperadamente para detener las acciones de su hermano, pero llegó tarde…

-¡No, no puedo creerlo!– Su cólera estaba al rojo vivo y sin decir nada golpeó fuertemente el poste donde estuvo amarrada Sakura. Y eso no fue nada cuando el otro chico corrió para socorrer a su hermana, abrazándo a Sakura, la cual temblaba y estaba a punto del desmayo.

-¡No le pegue! Por favor…- Una voz femenina salieron de esos labios.

-¡Morirás maldito Kakashi!- Sasuke lo miró con odio puro -¡Permitiste que castigase con el látigo a una mujer! ¡Malditas seas!-

Continuará...


	3. Reencuentros

_Hola!_

_!DIOS! esto de desvelarme ya es un gusto. pero ahora es justificado... !Me han despertado dos amigos mexicanos! Estoy realmente preocupada por mi segunda ciudad natal (XD quién lo diría... Ich liebe Deutschand und Mexiko.... amo Alemania y amo México, ambos lindos y tan queridos) y a todos los mexicanos que leen las historias que tengo, por favor cuídense... erst... OMG! Tiembla, epidemia y aún así salen adelante... cómo le hacen? Pásenme su secreto... ^^ los adoro y les deseo suerte desde Múnich._

_Ahora bien, regresando al fic, aqui les traigo la continuación... ^^ espero que les guste y prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda (pero entre "novio-marido" que amo por cierto (y provoca más noches de desvelo XD), hijo, carrera y trabajo...) estoy muerta de tiempo. pero aún asi no me olvido de esto que es nuestra pasión... regálenme un review... ya que uno de esos maravillosos regalos (digan lo que digan) hacen que la inspiración llegue a mi vida._

_Disfruten de la lectura... ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro.**

Sasuke realmente se encontraba rabioso. Sentía que su furia jamás se había incrementado de esa manera… ¡y todo por Kakashi! El muy desgraciado pudo haberle dicho que existían dos mujeres más en el barco y les hubiera liberado de semejante castigo… ¡Su ira era incontrolable!

Miró como la otra chica protegió con su cuerpo a la castigada… ¿por qué todos ellos permitieron que la lastimara de esa manera? Aventó su espada y látigo a unos metros de él para acercarse lo más que podía a ellas. Tomó la mano de Hinata y alejándola del cuerpo casi sin movimiento, cargó a Sakura y se la dio a su hermano, el cual estaba atónito ante lo visto anteriormente.

-¿Con que era un joven?- comentó con tanto odio, dirigiéndole esas palabras al causante de todo esto -¡Permitiste que le castigara con el látigo!- miró a Hinata con despecho, después a Kakashi y ahí se quedó. –Pagaras por esto… muy caro-

-Basta Sasuke- comentó Naruto, tranquilidad ante todo –Las llevaré con Kurenai y desde ahora en adelante trabajarán con ella…- a Hinata – ¿Hablas mi idioma?-

-S… si- recibió una contestación tímida, con miedo.

-Vamos, tú cuidarás de ellas-

-S…si- estaba sin movimiento. Se sentía destruida por ver el cómo su adorada hermana había salido lastimada. Como siempre su debilidad no pudo salvarla y ahora se encontraban en manos del enemigo… ¿Qué podía hacer? Sin chistar siguió al joven rubio que, extrañamente, le sonrió y le comentó palabras tranquilas, reconfortantes… ¿Quién era?

Pero fue hasta ese momento cuando sintió un cansancio extremo. Le dolían todo el cuerpo por todo el ejercicio hecho por estos días… en verdad nunca debió de dejarse convencer por Sakura. Siguió al chico con su hermana 200 metros aproximadamente y pasando por un gran jardín, se encontraba en la entrada del castillo… ¡Cómo recordaba su hogar! Los jardines y el olor a naturaleza le atacó todos sus sentidos… ahora veía con dolor que jamás debió de salir de su hogar. Y no por ella, al contrario, no le importaba lo que pasara en su ser con tal de mantener a Sakura con bien.

Su paso era hasta cierto punto rápido, pero de pronto el chico se detuvo y miró a su hermana. A los pocos segundos este corrió sin más, gritando desesperadamente el nombre de una persona. ¿Y si le había pasado algo grave a Sakura? ¡NO! Ella también le siguió.

-¡KURENAI!- Naruto comenzó a exclamar como loco -¡KURENAI! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!- el rubio se alarmó al ver como la joven que tenía en sus brazos se había desmayado. Tenían que curarla y darle las atenciones que requería… ¿dónde se encuentra su nana cuando más la necesita?

-¿Qué ocurre jo…- apareció la mujer. Una señora madura de cabellos negros y unos ojos color rubí. Aún conservaba su cuerpo delgado y vestía con un vestido simple, color negro. -¡Por Dios santo!- corrió y estando enfrente a Naruto -¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Es una prisionera… una de las sobrinas de Anko…- estaba muy nervioso -y requiere atención- mirando a Hinata –Quédate aquí… necesitamos hablar- y salió rápidamente, siguiendo a Kurenai, la cual se metió a una de las puertas de la estancia.

Su cuerpo temblaba. Se encontraba destrozada y sin más, dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan inútil? Colocó sus manos en su rostro y arrodillándose desahogó todo su malestar. Ni siquiera podía ver a dónde llevaron a su hermana. Era débil, tonta, fea y como siempre le decía su padre, era todo un estorbo. Sakura siempre la tenía que salvar… ¿y ahora?

Aún conservaba su posición, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó lentamente su mirada y se encontró con el mismo rubio, el cual le regaló una sonrisa.

-Vamos, tu hermana va a estar bien. Su desmayo se debe al estrés de lo pasado- le ayudó a levantarse. ¿Por qué no le gustaba ver a las mujeres sufriendo? Ni él mismo se entendía. –No te preocupes…- suspiró –Ven, tenemos que hablar- y tomándola del hombro, la encaminó al gran salón. Notó que se encontraba temblando… sólo esperaba que ella tampoco se flaqueara ya que él tendría un ataque de nervios… Estando adentro, todos los presentes que se encontraban limpiando salieron y estando solos –Tu hermana está bien, así que no debes de preocuparte más. Sé perfectamente la posición en la que se encuentran y todo lo que han sufrido ustedes y los hombres que trabajan afuera, pero… ¿por qué escondernos que son mujeres?-

-Para pro… protegernos-

-¿De qué?-

-De ser… ser viol… violadas- contestó como pudo y agachó la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- esa respuesta en verdad que no se la esperaba -¿Todo este sufrimiento para evitar ser violadas?- al recibir un "si" tímido –Entiendo. Ignoro como sea tu cultura y realmente eso no viene al caso, pero jamás lo hubiéramos hecho como tú o todos pensaron. Para Konoha, la mujer no es una cosa inferior a un animal… jamás les hubiéramos insultado de ese modo.- no dejando que ella contestara –Recibirás un baño y te alistarán varias de las mujeres con ropa y te enseñarán el lugar donde dormirás. De ahora en adelante se encargarán de los quehaceres del castillo…- sonriente -pero antes que eso pase, desearía que cuidaras de tu tía y de…- con una cara de duda, haciéndola reír -¿Tú eres Sakura o Hinata?-

-Hin… Hinata-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Mucho gusto Hinata!- rió fuertemente. Se puso enfrente de ella sin dejar su gran sonrisa –Sígueme ya que te llevaré con mi nana Kurenai- la miró profundamente –y créeme cuando te digo que no les lastimaremos. No nos tengas miedo… por lo menos no a mí…- con voz pícara –tendré cara de idiota y eso te lo asegurarán mis hermanos, pero no soy malo- mirándola con un gran sonrojo –no permitiré que las lastimen. Ahora están a mi cargo y cualquier cosa que requieran, háganmelo saber-

-Etto…- se encontraba atontada ante tanta belleza masculina… ¡Que hermosos ojos azules! –Mu… muchas gra… gracias-

Y con una sonrisa se hizo lo estipulado.

.

.

.

-¡Basta!- realmente se encontraba enojada… ¿En qué demonios había pensado Sasuke en ese momento? Ino se adentró ante el pasaje donde la conectaría al patio trasero del castillo, en dónde se encontraban los nuevos prisioneros y su hermano.

Lo que encontró al llegar a ese lugar no le agradó nada. Sasuke tomó a uno de los prisioneros del cuello y le soltó un golpe a puño cerrado, tirando al hombre sin dudarlo. Y si no hubiera sido por Juugo, el mismo azabache le hubiera incrustado su espada.

Kakashi en cambio pensó que era lo mínimo que merecía por haber permitido que Sakura saliera lastimada. Conocía su fuerza y pudo haber evitado ese golpe, pero lo recibió con mucho gusto. Y fue en el momento que escuchó el grito de una mujer cuando entendió que ese ser no le mataría… ¿bueno? ¿Malo? De todas maneras su cuñado le destrozaría al saber lo ocurrido con sus hijas…

-¡Largo de aquí Ino!- esa orden venía del puro odio que sentía Sasuke. ¡Nunca había golpeado a una mujer y ahora… ¡AH! Se odiaba. Sabía perfectamente que estos seres eran su enemigo, pero jamás lastimaría a una persona más débil e indefensa…

-¡NO!- acercándose más -¡Naruto quiere verte!-

-Que se vaya a la mierda… tengo pendientes que hacer- mirando a Kakashi, el cual no hizo nada para moverse.

-¿Acaso no ves como está sufriendo también?- la rubia miró a Kakashi y lo encontró desolado, destruido y sobretodo culpable. Entendía perfectamente la situación de los prisioneros y su papel como la dueña del lugar, pero era completamente diferente tratarlos peor que a una rata… volvió a mirar a Sasuke y por fin logró su cometido.

Era cierto. Se cegó ante su furia y no quiso ver la preocupación de todos los "recién llegados"…

-Llévense a todos. Les colocarán cadenas y que continúen con su trabajo.- volteó y salió sin decir una palabra más de ese lugar. Seguido se fue Ino, dejando que Juugo resolviera lo demás.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Sasuke se dejó caer en uno de los sillones más grandes de la estancia. Su furia aún no se había disipado… lo más probable que se perdería en el momento de saber el daño que había causado a esa joven.

-Tranquilo hermano, Kurenai me informó que está bien, sólo requiere descanso- como si le hubiera leído la mente Ino le comentó más tranquila. Como siempre no recibió respuesta alguna. Así que guardó silencio hasta que su hermano Naruto apareciera.

Tuvieron que esperar 10 minutos. Con ello apareció el joven Namikaze.

-¿Cómo está?- sin cambiar su postura, Sasuke preguntó. Su voz era como siempre neutral.

-Si quieres saberlo…- maliciosamente habló -…ve tú y pregúntale-

-No estoy para tus juegos estúpidos-

-Ni yo para aguantar tu mal humor… primero despides al cocinero y ahora haces toda una revuelta con los prisioneros…- Naruto también se sentó, al lado de su hermana y la abrazó. –Pido su custodia-

-¿Custodia?- Ahora Ino curioseó. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Sasuke, Ino. Entiendo mis deberes como señor de estas tierras… pero saben que odio rotundamente que se trate así a personas por venir de otros lugares. Son seres humanos y por lo mismo es que…-

-No Dobe- le interrumpió Sasuke, el cual ya buscó la mirada de su hermano –no voy a ponerte ni a ti ni a la vanidosa de nuestra hermana en peligro-

-¡¿A quién le llamas vanidosa?! ¡Pero si tú eres el engreído!- su furia antes esas palabras hicieron reír al menor de los tres. –Eres una…-

-Vamos hermanita, eso es verdad- Naruto tenía que derramar la gota del vaso. Ambos recibieron un buen golpe en sus cabezas.

-¡HEY!- ambos hombres gritaron molestos… pero al final de cuentas aceptaron que ella tenía un control en ellos… ¿Qué podían hacer con eso?

-Ya en serio…- aún Naruto se sobaba la cabeza –les solicito su custodia-

-No- volvió a sentenciar Sasuke

-¿Acaso vas a refutar los deseos de tu hermano?-

-Deseos que no debo permitir… ¡Maldición Naruto! ¡Soy tu estúpido hermano mayor! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a respetar mis decisiones?- Sasuke estaba realmente de malas.

-¡Sé que eres un estúpido^^!- le comentó riendo –Sin olvidar que eres mi hermano mayor… pero entiéndeme. –Serio- A comparación tuya, no puedo dejar que el futuro rey de Konoha manche su reputación de buen pirata por un simple recuerdo.-

_Strike 2_

-No quiero ser rey, lo saben perfectamente- decepcionado por la idea… ¿qué le había visto su padre para proponerle semejante papel?

-Sin embargo, nuestro padre te ha elegido y tenemos que respetar su decisión- ahora Ino habló, después de tranquilizarse. –Para que veas y te alegres por un buen rato, hasta hoy mostró algo de inteligencia Naruto con esas palabras…- gritó y aprovechó la risa del mayor y el bufido del menor para continuar -¡Dios nos ha escuchado! ¡Gracias Dios!-

-Ash…- cruzó los brazos molesto el menor de todos –que graciosos- e hizo pucheros.

-Baka, Ino tiene toda la razón- y comentó a reír.

No era grato ver que sus mayores se burlaran de él, pero verlos reír era más que suficiente. Eso quería decir que Sasuke no se sentía tan mal por lo acontecido… hablando de eso.

-No desvíen el tema. Si soy idiota o no, lo discutiremos en otro momento- volvió a esa seriedad, que no era tan común en él –no voy a perder al Kyubi ni voy a permitir que trates a esos hombres peor que esclavos. Son prisioneros de guerra y debemos tratarlos como tal. Deseo que continúen con la construcción de la muralla como te lo propuse y que las mujeres se hagan cargo de las actividades del castillo. Es por eso que me ayudará Kurenai con ellas-

-Y yo puedo ayudarle- Ino se levantó alegre, ¡Por fin sería útil a sus hermanos!

Ambos Namikaze la miraron incrédulos… ¿Ino haciendo cosas de la casa? Nuevamente se escucharon risas masculinas por todo el recinto… ¡Qué buena broma! Y de nuevo recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas.

-¡Les comprobaré lo útil que soy en los quehaceres del hogar!-

-¿Y crees que vamos a caer bajo esas palabras?- una cuarta voz apareció, haciendo reír nuevamente a los chicos… y se presentó el mayor bufido hecho por Ino. -¡No me ponga esa cara señorita! Te conozco lo suficiente y sé que es capaz de quemar todo el castillo intentando hacer un pastel-

-Sólo porque te quiero mucho no te contesto como lo mereces- cruzó los brazos, resignada a ser la burla de sus hermanos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. De reojo miró a ese hombre mayor, con una gran barba y sonrisa sin igual –No entiendo cómo mí amada Kurenai aceptó casarse contigo-

-Por las mismas que Chouji-sama ha aceptado casarse contigo- y con ello provocó un rubor más en Ino, callándola.

Todo lo relacionado con Chouji era palabras prohibidas… ¡ella se perdía en el limbo imaginando una vida con él!

–Naruto, Sasuke- comentó Azuma al colocarse enfrente de ellos –sus padres me han informado que llegarán en 4 semanas, y traen muy buenas noticias-

-Ni quiero saberlas- comentó un huraño Sasuke –Ahora tengo cosas más importantes qué resolver…- suspiró rendido, para buscar a su hermano que no dejaba de tener esa sonrisita tan idiota -yo me haré cargo de los que estén afuera… me vale un reverendo rábano lo que desees hacer con las tres que se encuentran aquí… es lo único que puedo ofrecerte-

-Al parecer no me queda de otra- mirándolo seriamente –pero acepto-

-Bien- y se divirtieron un poco más con Ino, la cual no regresaba del limbo, pobre Chouji, lo que le esperaba…

Caminaban por los grandes pasillos del castillo. Acababa de tomar un baño hasta cierto punto reconfortante. Gracias al cielo pudo quitarse toda esa suciedad del cuerpo y ahora se dirigía con su tía. Kurenai le había explicado la situación en la que se encontraba y en lo que tendría que trabajar siendo desde ese momento servidumbre del castillo.

Eso no le importaba. Hinata estaba tranquila ya que estarían a salvo de alguna manera y sobre todo podría atender a su tía que tenía días que no veía.

-Te recomiendo que la ayudes mucho, se encuentra bien de salud pero un poco desanimada… ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle lo de Sakura!- la voz de esa mujer era regia, pero tranquila.

-No se… se preocu…pe- agachó su mirada y jugando con sus dedos –no seré impru… imprudente-

-Y Hinata, te recomiendo que…- Kurenai tomó suavemente la barbilla de Hinata, la cual presentaba un fuerte sonrojo –no agaches la mirada. Aunque ahora te den el trabajo de sierva, no tienes porqué intimidarte. Y mucho menos enfrente de los dueños del castillo. Demuestra de dónde vienes-

-No entiendo-

-Eres prisionera de guerra, no esclava de nacimiento- al ver tanta confusión en sus perlados ojos –te lo explicaré con más detalle en otro momento- parándose en una gran puerta de madera, tocó tres veces y escuchando la voz de la habitante –ahora cuídala como se debe-

Y abrió la puerta.

Hinata se quedó sin movimiento por algunos segundos, perdiéndose ante la hermosa figura de su tía Anko, la cual se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una mecedora, cociendo algo con una tela roja… y vió con alegría como ese vientre había crecido más de lo que recordaba debajo de una bata completamente blanca.

-…Tía…- apenas las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta la hicieron hablar. Con ello la mencionada la buscó con la mirada y le extendió sus brazos.

-¡Dios!- de la misma manera, soltó lágrimas de felicidad -¡Mi adorada Hinata!- y con el gusto de comprobar las palabras de Naruto, su sobrina estaba viva y a salvo…

-¡TÍA!- se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó de tal manera de no lastimar al bebé, pero si sentir a su tía amada. ¡Cuánto necesitaba de ella!-

-Cualquier cosa que necesite Anko, sabe cómo llamarme- y salió. Kurenai entendía perfectamente la actitud de ellas. Ahora le informaría a su señor lo acontecido y así regresar a sus labores del diario.

Continuará...


	4. Predicción

**_ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA_**

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

**_Hola hermanitos del fic! Aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia. La verdad es que m e gusta mucho, pero por cuestiones de inspiración desviada a otras dos XD que ya tengo avanzadas y espero subir pronto (como adelanto será Camino hacia el futuro y la posesión del Kyubi XD), creo que tendré que cortar las escenas que tenía pensadas. Pero de la misma manera quiero que queden exactas para que la historia no se vea fea o cortada... _**

**_el monstruo de la cama me ha reganiado por el hecho de que me he sentado a escribir :(, pero no es por el hecho de escribir en si, sino por dejarles con la espera, por ello ha decidido ayudarme no secuestrándome o haciendo de las suyas conmigo (algo que no me molesta en lo absoluto XD). Así que es posible que pueda actualizar más seguido. Les agrada la idea? o.O yo misma estoy que no me lo creo... VIVA EL AMOR!! Markus, te amo!_**

**_pues bien, aquí termino esta parte introductoria con la petición de un review suyo. Aún me encuentro deprimida por el hecho de ver historias con más de 500 reviews y yo me pregunto cómo le hacen esos autores... acaso son mejores sus historias que las mías? Alguien puede pasarme su secreto?_**

**_Recuerden que para una escritora como yo, que no recibe más que la gratificación de sus comentarios, un review = una letra de inspiración... XD_**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Predicción

Hinata se quedó sin movimiento por algunos segundos, perdiéndose ante la hermosa figura de su tía Anko, la cual se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una mecedora, cociendo algo con una tela roja… y vio con alegría como ese vientre había crecido más de lo que recordaba debajo de una bata completamente blanca.

-…Tía…- apenas las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta la hicieron hablar. Con ello la mencionada la buscó con la mirada y le extendió sus brazos.

-¡Dios!- de la misma manera, Anko soltó lágrimas de felicidad -¡Mi adorada Hinata!- y con el gusto de comprobar las palabras de Naruto, su sobrina estaba viva y a salvo…

-¡TÍA!- se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó de tal manera de no lastimar al bebé, pero si sentir a su tía amada. ¡Cuánto necesitaba de ella!

-Cualquier cosa que necesite Anko, sabe cómo llamarme- y salió. Kurenai entendía perfectamente la actitud de ellas. Ahora le informaría a su señor lo acontecido y así regresar a sus labores del diario.

-Mi preciosa- Anko separó un poco a Hinata para verla completamente. Tomó sus mejillas con cuidado y los acarició, quedándose con cada una de sus lágrimas. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Ahora bien- y sin más volvió a abrazarla –nos tenías tan preocupados-

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Kakashi? ¡Dios! Estoy tan preocupada por él y los demás-

-Tranquila, todos están bien, de alguna manera- se separó de su amada tía para tomar un pequeño banco cercano y así se sentó a su lado. –Hemos estado trabajando en una muralla… o algo así- suspiró –Sakura ahora se encuentra descansando mientras que mi tío…-

-¡¿CÓMO DESCANSANDO?!- se alarmó la mayor de ellas, intentando levantarse sin lograrlo.

-¡Tranquila tía Anko! Al bebé le hará daño… Sakura se encuentra descansando ya que… bueno…- ¿qué podía decirle? ¡Maldecía el momento de que su debilidad y nervios se hacían presentes! –Ella estaba tan… tan cansada por el trabajo y pues… un jo…joven rubio… fue el que… que nos descubrió y dio la orden de traernos aquí. Después de un baño, ella fue mandada a… a nuestra habitación para… para que descansara y… y mientras ella dor…dormía, yo vine a… a verte-

-¿Por qué será que no te creo nada Hinata?- Anko cruzó los brazos, mirando el nerviosismo en su sobrina… entendiendo nuevamente que ella era incapaz de mentirle a alguien –Pero dejaremos el tema hasta aquí. Ahora estoy más tranquila al saber que ustedes dos se encuentran aquí-

-Gracias tía-

Y así, pasaron exactamente dos horas, en las cuales Hinata le relató todo lo acontecido mientras eran descubiertas, mientras que Anko le relató cómo fueron sus tratos después de ser apresada, encontrando que el chico rubio era realmente un caballero, un poco ruidoso e hiperactivo, pero realmente bueno. Si no hubiera sido por él, en estos momentos todos los hombres estarían muertos.

Con lo que no contaron ninguna de las dos, es que llamaran a la puerta.

-Adelante- Anko tomó de la mano a Hinata, la cual comenzó a temblar de los nervios.

-Lo siento mucho señora Anko, pero uno de mis amos me ha indicado que venga por su sobrina. Se le indicarán sus nuevas labores, agregando que tiene que traerle su cena-

-No te preocupes Jirato, gracias por tu atención- con la ayuda de Hinata, pudo levantarse –Y por favor, te la encargo mucho… no quiero que le pase nada a ella o a Sakura, mi otra sobrina-

-No se preocupe, ahora son trabajadoras del castillo y son cubiertas por las leyes del mismo… con su permiso nos retiramos- hizo una reverencia y dejó que Hinata se despidiera de la mujer, para colocarse a su lado. Caminaron por el gran pasillo algunos metros, y antes de que ella dijera algo o que su amo se le ocurriera aparecer –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jirato Irikami-

-Hinata Hy…-

-¡No digas más Hinata!- con una gran sonrisa, el mozo le tomó la mano –ahora te llevaré por todo el castillo para mostrarte todo lo que vas a hacer aquí… ¡te va a encantar!- y salió literalmente corriendo.

Para Hinata, esto fue completamente extraño. Apenas tenía conociendo al pobre chico no mayor a 16 años y se encontraba enseñándole cada uno de los rincones del castillo, eso sí, al pasar enfrente de guardias o servidumbre, este les hacía la reverencia correspondiente y justificaba su presencia con un "ella es la nueva mucama de mi amo, tengo que mostrarle sus deberes".

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, él bajo sus pasos para caminar más lento y sobretodo, intentar guardar su presencia ya que no quería enfrentarse al hermano de su amo… ¡Que los dioses no lo permitiesen! Si él le encontraba, le haría pagar todo lo hecho horas atrás… pidiendo mejor cualquier castigo que su amo le dé a ese ser miserable lleno de codicia…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Hinata guardaba su risa ante la actitud tan infantil de ese chico. Al principio se mostraba completamente alegre y seguro, pero al llegar a ese lugar transformó toda fuerza en debilidad, mostrándolo en que ambos se encontraban escondidos detrás de una gran columna.

-Sch- él volteó para mostrarle una cara de seriedad, acompañada con una expresión para que guardara silencio -¿Acaso quieres que nos descubra mi amo?-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu amo Jirato?- una tercera voz hizo que los dos presentes dieran un brinco descomunal. Al ubicar al recién llegado, ambos encontraron a un ojinoche completamente serio…

-A…amo- era su fin. Soltó la mano de Hinata y si no hubiera sido por el espacio tan pequeño, se hubiera arrodillado ante preciada presencia.

-¡HN!- Sasuke le miró rodando los ojos. No podía creer que este descerebrado no entendiera que era una real molestia que le dijera amo. -¿Qué estás haciendo con _esa_? Kurenai la está buscando desde hace 10 minutos-

-Pu… pues verá amo… este… Sasuke-san- rectificó al ver el ceño fruncido –hice lo que… lo que me fue ordenado…- y escondiéndose detrás de Hinata –y… y su no…nombre no… no es _es…esa_, es Hinata…-

-Hn, llévala con Naruto… y que te castigue como lo mereces- y como llegó se fue. ¿Acaso no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver como ese mocoso le hacía maldades a su hermano menor… aunque pensándolo mejor, iría a ver a ese energúmeno rubio enajenado con "los derechos de la plebe" para darle noticias con respecto al causante de su gran y maravilloso enojo…

-¡NNNNNNNOOOOOO!- el pobre chico reaccionó a los segundos. Si que su amo era cruel y despiadado. ¿Es que su amado y respetado amo quería deshacerse de él? No había duda alguna.

-¿Qué… qué ocu…ocurre?- si para ese entonces Hinata estaba confundida, ahora estaba completamente perdida.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Hina-chan… espero que te vaya excelente en esta vida y que no tengas la misma suerte que yo-

-¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS JIRATO DEL MAL!- con ese grito monumental más un "te lo dije, idiota" de Sasuke, Naruto encontró al causante de su doble furia. Cuando lo vio detrás de la gran columna al lado de la desaparecida sobrina de Anko, decidió que el tormento que le había planeado a ese ladrón desconsiderado sería poco.

Se acercó a unos pasos y tomándole del hombro, logró separarla de la pobre chica que se encontraba parada sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. -¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no te acerques al Kyubi?!-

-Se… segundo amo…- Jirato solo miraba como la furia del rubio crecía cada segundo. –Yo…-

-Ya me las pagarás demonio…- le soltó para acercarse a Hinata, encontrando pavor en esos ojos perla –Y tú, ven aquí para que te vea mejor- al descubrir que ella no le obedecería por tanta rabia que destilaba, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Era el colmo. Por una parte intentó convencer a su hermano nuevamente para dejarle la custodia de los prisioneros y cuando estuvo a punto de recibir un "como quieras, deja de joderme", le llegó la horrible noticia que "alguien" había dejado la puerta del ala norte abierta, por lo que cierto demonio peludo se escapó y destrozó parte de su ahora desaparecida habitación. Como alma llevada por el demonio, atrapó nuevamente al Kyubi (después de una guerra campal causante del destrozo restante de su recámara) y dándole la regañada de su vida, le dejó lo indispensable para que se mantuviera entretenido.

Pero al toparse con Kurenai y ser nuevamente informado que cierto idiota con cara de niño había secuestrado a la recién llegada, su furia creció nuevamente (como nunca le había pasado), buscando como un reverendo imbécil a la susodicha y al causante de todos sus males. -Ven, te juro que no te haré nada- insistió al ver la negativa en ella, pero esta vez no la culpaba. Primero le dice que no le hará nada y a las horas se presenta ante ella hecho una furia.

-Se lo dije amito, con su cara asusta a cualquiera- Jirato se encontraba detrás de Sasuke, el cual solo cruzó los brazos en espera de alguna reacción o de su hermano o de su sirviente… pero lo que sucedió hasta a él le dejó asombrado, cuidando a no ser revelado por alguna gesticulación: Naruto simplemente tomó la mano de la chica y al estar a centímetros de ella le sonrió, dejando pasar el comentario de juego.

¿Desde cuándo su hermano tiene algún contacto físico con una extraña? Él mismo había intentado, sin lograrlo, que su hermano se acercara a las mujeres casaderas de su edad (que no habían pasado por sus manos, aún) y así crear una relación por lo menos de amigos, pero este simplemente se alejaba diciendo_ "no quiero acercarme a tus futuras concubinas, idiota"_, botando a la mujer presentada…

-¿Acaso no me crees?- Naruto realmente se sentía mal por sentir el temblor en ella. –En verdad no te haré nada- y le sonrió nuevamente.

-P…pe…pe…pero yo…yo…- se sentía desfallecer. Esa mirada azulada era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-¡Oh vamos! Te juro que estoy enojado con ese cretino, pero contigo no ya que no me has hecho nada malo- miró a su hermano, el cual estaba tan entretenido con la escena pasada –Y ya que no me crees, ¿me dejas llevarte con tu hermana? Kurenai me avisó que ya ha despertado-

-¡En verdad!- Hinata olvidó todo temor y con ello se acercó a él, sonriéndole también. -¡Sí, quiero verla!-

-Excelente…- mirando a Jirato con resentimiento -sólo espérame un momento- se alejó de ella y antes de retirarse a la sala de la servidumbre, logró asentar un buen coscorrón a cierto joven hiperactivo que le encantaba molestarle… no cabía duda que era un allegado de Sasuke-Baka.

Caminaron por todo el castillo y entrando a la zona de servidumbre, él pudo llevarla a su habitación. Realmente Naruto era feliz en esa zona, pero sus agradables y molestos hermanos le prohibían generar cualquier amistad entre esa "gentuza". ¿Acaso era malo que él se relacionara con los que les servían? Para él, causando estridentes risas en su madre por pensar igual que ella y grandes disgustos a su padre y hermanos, era más que vital alejarse de cualquier hipócrita lleno de poder.

Cuando Sasuke tenía esas "grandes" ideas de presentarle a sus próximas amantes, él simplemente las rechazaba por el hecho de que se fijaban en él por ser el segundo heredero del reinado Namikaze… y eso no era lo que él buscaba. Ahora bien, la adivina Shizune le comentó meses atrás que en sus manos caería una gran responsabilidad y tenía que cuidar todo lo que su hermano deseara destruir, ya que de ahí encontraría lo que siempre había buscado… tanto sus hermanos como sus padres. Pues bien, los prisioneros y sus riquezas eran la predicción.

_Bueno, eso era algo que tenía que ser comprobado._

-¡Amo Naruto! Sabe que no debe de estar aquí- una mujer anciana se acercó al nombrado, después de bajar su canasta con ropa limpia y avanzar a su posición. –Es mejor que se vaya, no quiero que le molesten por nuestra culpa nuevamente-

-Otra que me regaña en menos de dos horas… ¿por qué nadie me entiende?- su rostro reflejaba desagrado y un profundo desprecio -¡Y deja de decirme amo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que ni tú ni tu hija deben de decirme así?-

-Lo siento, pero usted es…-

-¡Déjalo así Soma! Que en verdad no me encuentro con muchas ganas de pelear- suspiró y acercándose a Hinata –Ella será la ayudante de Kurenai. Estará a prueba y en caso de que se presente algún problema, sólo dímelo a mi… no quiero más problemas. En caso de su hermana, será la tuya. Pero comenzará sus labores una vez que mi nana lo indique-

-Si mi señor, como usted ordene-

-Perfecto. Ahora llévala con la otra mujer.- se alejó de la ojiperla –Y no dejes que Jirato ni los demás se acerquen a ellas… no toleraré ni una sola travesura más- les dio la espalda y las miró por última vez –Adiós-

-Esos 5 van a causarnos problemas a todos- la mujer bufó molesta al estar a solas. Después miró a Hinata y ante la orden, le tomó del hombro –Vamos que tu hermana espera…-

Y así las dos, después de un abrazo efusivo y plática sin igual, estuvieron juntas de nuevo…

¡Como los días pasan como el caminar de una tortuga! Estaban ahí desde hace dos semanas y su situación no había cambiado más que para mal. Era irracional que les pusieran cadenas en los pies para que no escaparan y que tuvieran una custodia excesiva. Era un hecho que para las mujeres presentes en ese lugar, ambas eran altas y, aunque su silueta era delgada, mostraban gran fortaleza. Y no solo eso, cuando ese desgraciado y vil pelinegro las vio dos días después de su encuentro, ordenó que no se les dejara solas ni un segundo, agregando esas malditas cadenas.

Sakura, la cual estaba más que desesperada por ver la piel de su hermana lastimarse por semejante castigo, rezongó como pudo, pero la respuesta fue unánime y total: el futuro rey simplemente se acercó a ella…

….Flashback….

_Ninguna de las dos esperaba que sus tobillos tuvieran cadenas. Era un hecho que eran de alguna manera fuertes, pero era más que insoportable pensar en que atacarían a alguna persona dentro del castillo… ¡eso estaba prohibido! La salud de su tía y futuro primo estaba literalmente en sus manos y un intento de escape les pondría en peligro._

_Cuando Soma traía las cadenas para Sakura, presentaba una gran sonrisa, en cambio Kurenai le insistió a su señor Sasuke que eso no era necesario._

_-Me vale, no tendré ninguna consideración ante estas mujeres- cuando los ojos azabache se encontraron con las esmeraldas, simplemente suspiró frustrado al recordar las marcas que ella tendría por su culpa._

_-Como ordene, pero cuando mi amo Naruto se entere…- Kurenai intentaba amedrentar a Sasuke, pero conociéndole, eso sería más que un maravilloso sueño._

_-¿Acaso crees que me importa?- simplemente recorrió el cuerpo de esas dos paganas detestables y buscó alejarse rápidamente._

_-¿Acaso el señor de la casa no solo se ha complacido con golpear a una mujer, sino que en estos momentos busca atarla hasta romperle lo poco que le queda?- Sakura le contestó con toda la limpieza posible en alguna falta a su lengua. Y con ello recorrió el cuerpo de ese hombre que se había detenido, buscando encontrar alguna reacción ante sus palabras. Comenzó en los pies y al subir su mirada, ambas se encontraron. _

_Ella no pudo apartar los ojos ante esas profundas noches, y realmente no quería intentarlo. Sorpresivamente no encontró el supuesto odio que él debería tenerle, más bien se presentó sorpresa._

_-¿Qué demonios acabas de contestar pagana cualquiera?- regresó los pasos hechos y estando enfrente de ella, continuó con voz regia -¿Quién eres para hacerme esas estúpidas preguntas?-_

_-¿Qué es lo que busca saber, milord?- se enfrentó a esa mirada de reproche, orgullosa de poder hablar correctamente –Para que sepas, yo soy Sakura… aunque dudo que desees saber algo más que eso, ¿o me equivoco?-_

_Y se presentó el silencio. Tanto Soma como Kurenai estaban atónitas ante la reacción de Sakura. Ambas solo esperaban la reacción del futuro rey, esperando lo peor._

_-Hn…- este la miró completamente, analizando cada centímetro a la vista –tienes razón, no me importas ni un mínimo-_

_-Eso me parece perfecto…- y sonrió victoriosa._

–_Aunque no puedo negar que estoy asombrado por el hecho que pudiste disimular perfectamente tu belleza con tanta mugre, mujerzuela-_

_Sin esperar esa respuesta, Sakura retrocedió dos pasos sin dejarlo de ver. ¿Qué tenía que ver su físico con el intento de insulto? Cuidando sus palabras, tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a ese egocéntrico y pedante hombre. -¿Acaso crees que pueda llamar la atención? Dudo que consiga tentar a alguien… ¿no ha dicho tu pueblo que soy un monstruo?-_

_-Además eres irrespetuosa, molesta e idiota- sonrió con burla –me vale un reverendo rábano lo que pienses… y créeme, nunca ha atraído a un hombre de aquí una prostituta de tu pueblo-_

_-¡Es un honor escuchar eso!- Sakura sintió odio por ese hombre por insultarla de esa manera, pero no podía esconder sentirse bien, sabiendo que ni su hermana ni ella serían tocadas por algún hombre. –Aunque, me pregunto si pensarías igual si yo fuera una doncella…-_

_-Sakura- Hinata estaba espantada ante la rebeldía de su hermana mayor. Era imposible parar ese carácter tan explosivo en ella, y en esos momentos temía por Sakura._

_-Excelente pregunta estúpida. Entiende de una buena vez que no tienes el derecho de estar hablándome de ese modo- se acercó más a ella y mirándola con odio continuó.- ¿Qué si te violaría por ser una doncella? ¡Es un hecho! Ese sería un mínimo pago por tenerte con vida y sería mi derecho por tu efímero valor que tienes en mis tierras. Así que, mejor cuida tu venenosa lengua antes de que cambie de opinión, prostituta-_

_-Se nota que eres el más poderoso del lugar, ya que lo único que sabes hacer es mandar e insultar- fue jalada por su hermana, pero esta vez, no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos. Se encontraba tan enojada que lo único que quería ver en ese hombre era la rabia desatada ante su osadía._

_-Creo que es cultural que en tu pueblo no se muestren modales-_

_-¿Yo sin modales?- expresó Sakura con voz suave –Entonces, ¿cómo explicas tus modales al mantenernos paradas mientras nos das tu sermón?-_

_-Para tu estupidez mental, aquí tu condición, junto con esa- señalando a Hinata -es más bajo que la del sirviente más bajo. Así que comienza a guardar tus palabritas tan inmaduras y ponte a trabajar, ya que si no lo haces simplemente no comes- tomó las cadenas de Soma y las lanzó a sus pies._

_-De acuerdo milord- se agachó sin dejarle de ver, después se colocó la primera –Que no se diga que una simple y sierva de siervo no puede soportarlo todo- y se acomodó el otro._

_Era más que claro que su acto aumentó más la furia de Sasuke. Él intentó avanzar más, pero se detuvo de pronto intentando controlar su cólera. ¿Qué le habría hecho si no se hubiese contenido? Ella le miró nuevamente al incorporarse y encontró desconcierto en él. ¿No era lo que él deseaba? ¿O tenía que enfrentarle más? En verdad que no le entendía. Podía ser que él esperaba a una mujer sumisa y callada, siendo el blanco de su odio y castigarla con sus palabras… pero se topó con la pared. Jamás se rendiría._

_Sin embargo, ella se equivocaba completamente. Sasuke no podía controlarse desde que entró al cuarto y la vio. Era un hecho que la culpabilidad por haberla golpeado le había atacado de nuevo, y no solo eso, la atracción sentida en el momento en que la tuvo enfrente lo desconcertó por completo. Era un hecho que ella le repugnaba, la odiaba y detestaba por pertenecer a la región de Cade, sin embargo ansiaba tocarla, sentir como esa piel era tersa y suave._

_¡Maldición! Era una diosa hermosa y él se odiaba por desearla tanto… por salirse ese lado masculino delante de una belleza de mujer. Nunca había encontrado una mujer que le mirara de la manera que ella lo estaba haciendo, y mejor aún, nunca le habían retado de esa manera. Naruto había sido el único que desde chico lograba hacerlo… pero en esos momentos la maldita mujer (maldita ya que despertaba sus bajos instintos) estaba causándole estragos en su interior._

_Sin decir ni una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se fue. No perdería más el tiempo con estupideces como esas. Kurenai dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, sintiéndose tranquila ante la huída de Sasuke, dándole gracias al cielo que no se hubiera desquitado con la mujer._

_-De acuerdo, no tengo de otra más que cumplir las órdenes impuestas. Hinata, Sakura…- la mencionada colocó bien las cadenas de Sakura para después colocarlas en los tobillos de Hinata._

_-No… no hay pro… problema- Hinata agachó la mirada y sin decir más, observó cómo le imposibilitaban sus movimientos. Después observó a su hermana y envidió por primera vez la fortaleza de su carácter, entendiendo que ella sería la heredera que tanto buscaba su padre…_

.…Fin flashback….

Lo único que les alegraba era tener a su tía a su lado. Anko estaba cada día más embarazada y ellas eran las únicas testigos de esa gran felicidad, sintiendo lástima por su tío Kakashi, el cual no le habían podido ver. ¿Estarán todos bien? ¿Les habrán hecho algo?

Por desgracia de ambas, agregándole un hecho más a su agonía, tenían que estar separadas, siendo que Hinata se encontraba al cuidado de Kurenai mientras Sakura era la "hace todo" de Soma.

-¡Te dije que así no mocosa!- Soma estaba más que molesta por ver como la pelirrosa estaba limpiando el pavo -¡Lo único que estás haciendo es marcándole la sangre!- le empujó fuertemente y con el coraje guardado por tener en encargo a una extraña y extranjera mujer, hizo el trabajo de Sakura -¡Tienes que hacerlo de esta manera!-

-De acuerdo- suspiró rendida. ¿Es que no sabían que en la cocina era un verdadero caos? Lo único que era su especialidad eran los postres, y ahora resultaba que tenía que preparar el alimento de los jóvenes príncipes… ¡maldita sea su suerte!

-Hay mujer… realmente dudo el porqué no tengo la oportunidad de toparme con gente realmente útil- la miró con desprecio –ve con Arashi y ayúdale con sus deberes… ya que para eso sí eres útil-

-¡Hn!-

Sakura estaba que la sangre le hervía. Esa mujer la había pisoteado como nunca en su vida… ¡decir que era mejor lavando los trastes que cocinar… era el colmo! Como pudo arrastró sus pies a la esquina del recinto, estando ahí la mencionada.

-¿Al parecer has hecho enojar a mi madre nuevamente?- Arashi sonrió ante la llegada de su nueva compañera. Su madre exageraba al decirle que esas mujeres eran malas y libertinas. Tanto Hinata como Sakura eran chicas sencillas y poco a poco se ganaron su amistad. Pasadas estas semanas había logrado afianzar una creciente amistad.

-Si, y dudo que se le baje rápido. No me soporta-

-Eso es normal ya que no soporta a gente del Cade…-

-Pero no lo entiendo- Sakura comenzó sus quehaceres –es un hecho que mi pueblo viene de una región cercana, pero no tenemos nada que ver con ellos-

-Pues, en Konoha todos saben que Cade es igual que el reinado Hyuga- suspiro mientras incorporaba más jabón a la solución -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy, pero muy personal?-

-Claro, siempre y cuando no sean con referencia a mi cuerpo o mis ocupaciones en mi ciudad natal-

-Oh lo siento damisela- rieron ambas ante la ironía de esas palabras –En serio Sakura… ¿habías estudiado nuestra lengua antes?-

-Mi madre ha viajado mucho con mi padre, por lo tanto han aprendido idiomas que han pasado a sus hijas… aunque Hinata es más apta para eso-

-Ah, entiendo… lo que aún me queda por saber es… ¿acaso tu hermana ha heredado el Byakugan?-

Y fue en esos momentos cuando a Sakura se le vino el mundo encima. Era un hecho que ella no heredó la línea de sangre de su padre, pero Hinata era el vivo ejemplo de ese hombre… miró asustada a Arashi y dejando todo lo que tenía en sus manos, tomó el hombro de la chica y buscando su mirada -¿Qué es lo que sabes del Byakugan?-

-No mucho… pero lo suficiente para saber que esos ojos valen mucho oro.-

-¡Dios!- y se dejó caer. ¡No era posible! No permitiría que su hermana fuera lastimada… ¡ESO NUNCA!

-¿Sakura, qué ocurre?- Arashi se sintió tan mal al ver la contrariedad en Sakura. al principio pensó que exageraba, pero al reflexionarlo, encontró que ese terror era por perder a Hinata.

-No puedo… no… ¡NO!- y lloró amargamente. Ella fue la única culpable de encontrarse en ese lugar encerradas. Si no hubiera sonsacado a Hinata para viajar con sus tíos, otra historia sería. Pero ahora eran esclavas y… y por desgracia tenían derechos sobre ellas. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado deseaba salir de ese infierno y regresar a su hogar, pero por el otro no podía dejar ni a su tía ni al bebé.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. No era el momento ni el lugar para decaer ante esa repentina presión. Secó sus lágrimas y suspirando encontró la mirada de Arashi, la cual denotaba pena. –Perdona, tuve un momento de debilidad- comentó Sakura después de levantarse.

-Perdona lo que he dicho… no fue mi intensión el asustarte-

-Al contrario Arashi, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Ahora sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer- sonrió triunfante –y verás que saldré victoriosa esta vez-

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué quería decir con victoriosa? Esperaba fervientemente que no aumentara nuevamente el enojo del amo Sasuke, ya que estos días andaba de un genio de los dos mil demonios. -¿Estás pensando en molestar nuevamente a _nuestro_ amo?-

-¿Nuestro amo? ¡Tu amo dirás! He de recordarte que tú y tu madre son mis amas… ya que tengo un nivel más bajo que ustedes dos juntas-

-Eso no es cierto, el señor Naruto corrigió esa idea, lo sabes perfectamente-

-Igual, de todas maneras estoy encadenada… igual que todos los que vinieron conmigo. ¿Acaso eso no es tener un nivel inferior?-

-No- ahora fue Soma la que contestó –Sé que eres una reverenda inútil para muchos deberes en la cocina, pero he de decirte que tu pan con nuez fue todo un éxito hace dos noches. Así que deja de decir tonterías y ponte a trabajar, que puedo dejarte sin comer-

-¿Sabes? No sé quién es más malo, tú o su amo Sasuke- ante esas palabras, las dos jóvenes rieron fuertemente mientras que Soma bufó fuertemente para regresar a lo suyo.

-Se nota que son demasiado inteligentes. En dos semanas ha mejorado su lenguaje. ¿No lo crees hermanito?- Ino se encontraba asomada en el pequeño espacio que daba a la cocina, seguida de su hermano pequeño.

-Si… y ni se diga de Hinata- se separó de Ino y así jalarla para darles privacidad a esas tres ruidosas. –Ella es la que me tiene completamente asombrado-

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes explicarle a tu hermana mayor el porqué?- no podía esconder la felicidad que tenía por ver a su hermano menor tan alegre. A comparación de un endemoniado e irreconocible Sasuke, Naruto irradiaba una tranquilidad y paz como nunca.

-Verás, hace 4 días, uno de los protegidos de Sasuke abrió accidentalmente la puerta del ala norte y te imaginarás quién se escapó de nuevo…-

-¿No me digas que fue Jirato de nuevo?-

-No, me sorprendió que Kanno fuera el causante. Fue un accidente y eso le creo yo… si hubiera sido ese demonio, te juro que estaría en estos momentos comiendo pasto- sonriendo más de lo normal –y lo que me dejó atónito fue que el Kyubi ni siquiera se asomó. Esta vez se escapó nada más ni nada menos que Kazuki… ¡el endemoniado se salió con la suya y destrozó nuevamente mi habitación! Desgraciado… pero ha tenido su merecido-

-Hahahahaha- Ino rió fuertemente –Pobre de ti hermanito, no cabe duda que tienes una suerte con los zorros… ¿por qué les da por arruinar tus aposentos?-

-Supongo que como el padre lo hace… ahí va el hijo a seguir el ejemplo-

-Lástima que Sasuke no sacó esa parte de papá- la rubia abrazó fuertemente a su hermanito –ni siquiera de nuestra segunda madre-

-Cierto… papá me contó que ella era dulce y buena, todo lo contrario a Sasuke- Naruto se puso serio. –Mikoto fue en su momento el todo para papá… lástima que murió cuando Sasuke cumplió dos años-

-¿Crees que papá la extrañe?-

-Mucho. Fue su primer amor- suspiró –pero lo bueno fue que encontró a mamá… aunque aún no entiendo cómo fue que ella logró enamorarlo. Se supone que siendo una _Regina _en el remolino…- calló un momento y luego rió fuertemente -¡Dios! Por tu culpa me pongo melancólico!- abrazó a Ino, la cual reía con él –Y haces que me desvíe del tema-

-Tú tienes la culpa-

-No es cierto… si no te hubieras ido con Chouji a hacer cosas pervertidas no me hubieras interrumpido-

-¡NARUTO!- la pobre se puso roja como tomate -¡No hicimos nada pervertido!-

-¿Nada? Si claro… y yo soy el príncipe del ramen- ante la mirada asustada de su hermana ante un "me descubrió", decidió dejar el tema para después –de acuerdo hermanita, lamento meterme en asuntos que no me importan… y lamento informarte que SI soy el príncipe del ramen XD-

-Idiota…- con aún un gran rubor –por favor, ni una palabra de esto a Sasuke… con el genio que se carga, te aseguro que elimina a mi futuro marido antes de casarnos-

-Cierto… te juro que ni quiero acercarme. Dudo lo que le puso así, pero no cabe duda que puede matarme si le hago una broma-

-Ni se te ocurra…- llegando al estudio, tomó la mano de su hermanito y sonriéndole, ambos se acomodaron en los grandes cojines localizados en el suelo –pero bueno, tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó en mi ausencia… como por ejemplo, ¿qué fue lo que te sorprendió de la chica que te tiene tan contento?-

-pues verás. Ella y nuestra nana están encargadas de la limpieza en las habitaciones y demás cosas que realmente desconozco… sin más rodeos, Kazuki entró como alma que le persigue el demonio a mi habitación y en esos momentos ellas dos se encontraban dentro…-

-¡No es cierto!- Ino se alarmó -¡¿Cómo que entró estando ellas?! ¿Y se encuentr…?-

-Calma tus hormonas… ¡Deja que termine!- Naruto la miró con reproche, dándose cuenta que jamás entenderá a las mujeres –Si, estaban ellas y al entrar supongo que no las vio ya que comenzó a destruir la cosa que se encontraba enfrente… pero paró de pronto al ver a Hinata y espantándonos se le abalanzó tirándola fuertemente al piso, llevándose consigo tanto sábanas como ropa limpia- puso su mano en la boca de ella para poder continuar –pero no para morderla… al contrario, la llenó de baba y ensució su vestimenta con lodo-

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?-

-Así es. Al parecer ella es la otra humana aceptada por esos dos-

-¡Es imposible! Ni siquiera nuestro padre puede acercarse sin ser lastimado por sus garras-

-Yo también me quedé sorprendido. Pero eso no es todo Ino- sonrió al recordarlo –Kazuki la llevo al ala norte sin que yo lo pudiera evitar y fue donde supe que encontré a la protectora de mis amigos- continuó al no ver respuesta en su asombrada hermana –ella no solo pudo acercarse a los unicornios o a Fox… sino al mismo Kyubi-

Si para ese entonces se sentía anonadada ante la noticia, eso la mató. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, solo miraba con asombro a su hermano. ¿La prisionera era la otra humana aceptada? ¡No podía creerlo!

-Na…Naruto…-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea que hacer con esto- en sus ojos se mostraba confusión –nunca me imaginé que una heredera del Byakugan fuera a caer en nuestras tierras e hiciera que mis amigos se enamoraran de ella-

-Estas en problemas- acarició esas franjas en sus mejillas –ya que si todo lo de la profecía es cierta… tú… tú-

-Si Ino, tendría que casarme con ella-

Y apareció el silencio, brindado por los pensamientos de ambos. En el momento en que Naruto miró a Ino, le encontró con una gran sonrisa… indicándole que no era nada bueno lo que tenía en mente.

-Naruto… esto es realmente…-

-Inesperado, extraño y…- intentó complementar las ideas de su hermana, pero lo que ella le dijo, le desarmó por completo.

-¡Esto es más que maravilloso!-

Pues, realmente se dejó caer. ¿En qué momento su hermana perdió la cordura? ¿Casarse él? ¡Por Dios santo! Eso era blasfemia. No podía negar que era realmente bella esa mujer, pero era imposible amar a alguien como ella: tímida hasta el desmayo y nada segura de sí misma. Él no era don perfecto, pero si despreciaba a todas las mujeres de su clase por ser interesadas… a ella le huía por ser insegura. Él necesitaba cariño y amor, cierto, no obstante era hombre y como buen poseedor de testosterona, requería a una mujer que irradiara seguridad y amor a sí misma.

-Vamos hermano, ¿negarás que es una de las mujeres más bellas de todo el reino?-

-No lo niego, pero es demasiado… tímida. Eso no me atrae absolutamente nada-

-Oh Naruto, ¿eso es lo importante para ti? Déjame decirte algo, sospecho que esa inseguridad es por falta de atención y el menosprecio. Si la comparas con la pelirrosa, encontrarás que es su antítesis (Dahia: palabra dada por mi adorada Athenea, muchas gracias): una fuerte y la otra débil… una contestona y la otra sumisa-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Si serás bruto… ¡Lo que tu futura esposa necesita es que la valoren y le den su lugar! Y para ello entras tú-

-Gracias por todos esos consejos, casamentera- suspiró molesto –no sé porqué te conté todo esto. A la próxima me guardo todo como siempre-

-Vamos hermanito, ¿no ves que es la oportunidad de por lo menos encontrar a la persona que te ayude a controlar a tus amigos?-

Era cierto. Cuando le entró el temor al matrimonio, se cerró por completo e inclusive intentaba alejarse de la pobre Hinata todo el tiempo.

-Y antes de que hagas otros de tus berrinches,- continuó Ino -no pienses que ella será tu esposa hombre, eso solamente te amedrentará más. Primero que nada busca ser su amigo-

-¿Amigo?-

-Así es. Digo, si no es la predestinada para ser tu esposa, por lo menos deja que sea tu amiga. Con ello matarás dos pájaros de un tiro: descubres la verdad de esa timidez y le ayudas a superarlo, y darás pauta para encontrar a la que será tu compañera-

-No quiero buscarla. No puedo permitirme ese gusto- Naruto se levantó y con voz seria le dijo –No seré yo el que destruya una vida por mi egoísmo-

-Naruto, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- Ino se preocupó ante esas palabras.

-No hay nada que decir-

-Hermano, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el oráculo?- ella se levantó también y le abrazó por atrás –Puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes vedad?-

Cerrando los ojos, recordó esas horribles palabras dadas por Shizune…

…_La misma que ha de cuidar a tus bestias, te amará a ti sin que tú lo sepas…_

…_la misma que se ganará tu corazón, se entregará a ti en cuerpo y alma de la misma manera e intensidad que tú…_

…_la misma mujer que cargará con tu primogénito se ganará el agrado de tu pueblo y liberará parte del mal dentro de tu familia, sin embargo Naruto, esa mujer que te amará más que a ella misma, perderá la vida al elegir un camino que tú no quisiste tomar… _

…_Morirá dejándote un maravilloso recuerdo… _-Claro tontita, pero esto es algo que no puedo decirle a nadie-

-De acuerdo, no presionaré más. Aunque eso sí, si necesitas un consejo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Entiendo que soy mujer y pues no pienso como tú, sin embargo te quiero con toda mi alma y buscaré la respuesta a todos tus males-

-Gracias hermanita, no sé qué haría sin ti-

-Obvio Naruto, eres demasiado idiota para hacer algo por ti mismo-

-¡INO!-

-Hahahahaha-

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Secuestro

**_ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA_**

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

**_Hola hermanitos del fic._**

**_Estoy aquí poniéndoles esta continuación que, desde hace tiempo, quiero darles. También quiero agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes que me apoyan con sus reviews… aunque he de confesarles que mi amor por Naruto ha disminuido de tal manera que ni siquiera tengo el interés de seguir leyendo el manga o ver el anime._**

**_Espero recuperar el gusto y sobretodo, darle continuidad a mis historias, las cuales van completamente dirigidas a ustedes._**

**_¡GRACIAS!_**

**_Y mi querida amiga Denisse XD, aquí te va lo prometido. Espero que te guste y prometo que saldrás más en los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Saludos y que tengan un excelente día-tarde-noche._**

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Secuestro

No había duda que estas eran las mejores 2 horas de su día. Aunque se levantaba muy temprano y acababa exhausta, simplemente el compartir este tiempo con esos seres era tan relajante. Se encontraba sentada en el bello pasto, recargada en el lomo del unicornio mayor mientras que los demás "amigos", se encontraban a su alrededor.

-…como les decía, Romeo no quiso obedecer a su padre. El amor que le juraba a Julieta fue mucho mayor que el amor hacia su familia y por eso murió.- cerró los ojos y suspiró feliz mientras acariciaba al Kyubi, el cual ganó esos derechos por una extensa batalla ante sus hermanos. –Prometo que les traeré otro libro mañana ya que el que les leía desapareció. Pues bien, mis amigos, tengo que irme-

Y como siempre, sonidos de desagrado se hacían presentes. Hasta el Kyubi mordió la orilla de su falda, intentando detenerla. –No Kyubi, tengo que irme.- se agachó para acariciarle entre los ojos, lugar que amaba sin dudarlo -Kurenai vendrá por mí para llevarles la comida a los iguales a mi- recibió como respuesta gruñidos y un extraño sonido, generado por el Unicornio, el cual se levantó y colocó su hocico en la mano izquierda de Hinata. –Pero vendré mañana sin falta, lo prometo-

Se levantó con desgana y cuando tomó su chal, encontró los regalos que había preparado para todos. -¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado- tomó los 10 pequeños panes de nuez y, rompiéndolos en pedacitos, le repartió al Kyubi, Kazuki, a las 4 ardillas blancas y a Fox (una extraña ave color verde con una gran cola negra). En el caso de los unicornios trajo manzanas verdes, las cuales hicieron que esos cuernos brillaran más por la alegría sentida y para el fénix, simplemente sacó una pequeña botella de agua y la vertió en su plato. –Y esto es para ti, agua de manantial como tanto te gusta- como agradecimiento, este ser de fuego agachó su cabeza cordialmente y comenzó a tomarla. –Lamento el no haberla conseguido antes, pero el señor Sasuke es demasiado regio con sus cosas-

_-Hinata… ¿estás lista?-_ la voz de esa mujer proveniente de la puerta principal, escondida entre tanto follaje se escuchó regia. Al parecer estaba en problemas.

-¡Dios!- acarició por última vez al Kyubi, sin olvidar a Kazuki, para tomar el frasco y esconder los residuos de pan en un pequeño hoyo de un árbol, espacio regalado por las ardillas para sus cosas. -¡Nos vemos mañana!- y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Odiaba tener que irse, pero como su posición era demasiado baja, era imposible pedir más tiempo, agregando que su tía cada vez se ponía más embarazada y requería más atención.

-¡Hasta que sales niña!- Kurenai suspiró molesta -¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes demorarte tanto? ¡Tu hermana necesita ayuda en la cocina!-

-Lo siento, es que no…-

-Deja tus escusas para después… ¡ahora tenemos que irnos!-

Y ambas se alejaron del ala oeste…

-**¿Por qué dejas que esa idiota humana se la lleve? Nosotros queremos que se quede y por tu reverenda estupidez, la separas de nuestro lado…-** el Kyubi se acercó a uno de los grandes árboles del recinto, encontrando como su "amo" estaba recargado con un libro en mano. **–Y lo peor de todo… ¡por qué demonios escondiste ese libro! Ni te imaginas lo intrigado que me dejó ayer. Dame una buena razón para que no te muerda.-**

-¿Des de cuándo les lee?- Naruto estaba sombrado. Era un hecho que desde un mes y medio, sus amigos dejaron de generar travesuras al castillo y estaban de un excelente humor, creando en él una curiosidad enorme del porqué y resultó que Hinata, estando con ellos por sus propias órdenes, les leía o les atendía dulcemente. Quedó impactado con tanta dulzura impregnada en sus palabras y de las caricias sin miedo que le daba al Kyubi mismo.

**-Que te importa mocoso… ¡quiero que la traigas de inmediato!- **su furia aumentó considerablemente al escuchar las carcajadas de ese idiota **–Ya que si no lo haces…-**

-Vamos Kyubi, sabes que no puedo-

**-Maldigo el día en que te encontré. Pensé que serías tú el único humano que podría escucharme y cuidarme y resulta que Hinata lo hace y mucho mejor que tú-** se alejó de su protector **–Así que, si no está todo el día de mañana con nosotros todo el día, tu habitación no será lo único destruido- **

-Pero si tú y Kazuki juntos no llegaron a arruinar más que las habitaciones generales- estaba asombrado. Realmente estaba desesperado por las atenciones de la chica.

**-Hablo por todos los que vivimos en este lugar, idiota. Así que prepárate en caso de que ella no esté aquí al amanecer-** y desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles, seguido por Kazuki, el cual no dejó de gruñirle con la cabeza baja.

¿Todos? Sí que era sorprendente que Hinata los domara. Con cautela por ser ignorado por todos, se acercó al árbol donde ella había estado guardando algo y estando a punto de meter la mano en ese hueco, fue literalmente jalado por los dos unicornios, mandándolo volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡HEY!- cayó fuertemente en el pasto -¿Qué les ocurre?-

_-No puedes tocarlo amo… es secreto de ama-_ uno de los unicornios habló, mientras que las ardillas se metieron en ese agujero, cubriendo con su cuerpo tan más preciado tesoro.

-Hn… Okay- se levantó con el ceño fruncido –Han ganado. Estará al amanecer-

Y si su asombro estaba en un nivel alto, los sonidos de felicidad y movimientos acorde a su sentir aumentaron considerablemente su admiración. ¿Acaso sería cierta la profecía? Salió sin más, resignado a los regaños de un eufórico Sasuke. ¿Desde cuándo la visita de sus padres empeoraba su enojo?

Quiso suponer desde que le indicaron que tenía que encontrar a una mujer como pareja para darle el trono… rió internamente por burlarse del próximo celibato de su hermano. ¡Qué lástima por su "amigo"!

Caminó por el pasillo principal, escuchando las conversaciones de los diversos sirvientes y estando en la estancia, decidió sentarle para meditar lo que haría con respecto a Hinata… -¿Qué es esto que siento al verla? ¿Por qué me hace tan feliz que sea ella la que cuide a mis amigos?- se dijo antes de olvidarse de todo lo demás, teniendo la hermosa imagen de ver a esa mujer con todos sus animales…

-¡Maldita sea Sakura!- Soma reganaba por enésima vez a la pobre pelirrosa, la cual no podía abrir las nueces, por las cortadas que tenía en sus manos, gracias a ese maldito, desconsiderado y estúpido "Rey". ¡Se vengaría por eso!

-Lo siento Soma, pero…- intentó disculparse, sin embargo la voz de su hermana hizo que ella callara y le agradeciera con una gran sonrisa.

-N-no se preo… preocupe Soma-san, yo… yo lo corto- y con ello, Hinata tomó el cuchillo, rebanando los vegetales rápidamente.

-Kurenai, ¿podría cambiarte de sirvienta? La tuya es perfecta para la cocina- Soma comentó al asombrarse de la agilidad de Hinata en la cocina.

-Nop- contestó la nombrada con una sonrisa. –Para empezar, no son muestras sirvientas, y si Naruto-sama ha dicho que estén así, yo no soy nadie para…- calló levemente para darse cuenta del gran sonrojo de la ojiperla al mencionar ese nombre. Si sus sospechas no se equivocaban, ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace más de un mes -…disponer su lugar-

-¡Qué lástima!- miró a Sakura, la cual lavaba lo cortado por su hermana. Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando notó que ella se quejaba de sus manos -¿Qué te sucedió niña?- se acercó y seria notó como tenía pequeñas dagas entre sus dedos. Ahora entendía su repentina torpeza.

-Nada- mintió. ¿Cómo hablar mal de ese individuo sin tener represalias?

-Pues esto no es nada- tomó fuertemente sus muñecas para ver las heridas. -¿Cómo te las hiciste?- repitió.

-Fue el amo Sasuke, mamá- Arashi contestó con pena, haciendo que Soma y Kurenai la miraran asombradas, mientras que Hinata agachó la mirada y Sakura la observara con odio puro. –Le ordenó limpiar el rosal del norte y… que no utilizara nada de instrumentaría para hacerlo-

-¡Ahora sí!- Kurenai explotó –Ahora regreso, por favor terminen el quehacer, no tardo-

-¿Qué vas a hacer Kurenai? ¡Sabes que es el amo!- Soma intentó detenerla, pero esta no se dejó por llegar rápidamente a la puerta.

-Una cosa es que ellas sean prisioneras y otra esclavas… ¡No puedo permitirlo!- y salió.

-Gracias Arashi- Sakura, zafándose del agarre de Soma, continuó con lo suyo.

-Tenían que saberlo-

-¿Para qué? Da igual. No mejorará nuestra situación para nada-

Kurenai caminó por todo el pasillo, buscando a Sasuke. ¿En qué momento eligió ese camino? ¡Dios! Su furia estaba al por mayor. Por desgracia no le encontró en sus aposentos… ni siquiera con alguna concubina de paso en el lugar de siempre. Pasó 20 minutos buscándole y, al pasar por los grandes jardines, encontró a cierto príncipe sentado en una rama de los grandes árboles de Sakura's.

Se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible y estando a los pies del árbol, se detuvo por la voz de él.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, eh?-

-No tenías derecho a lastimarla de esa manera Sasuke- Kurenai suspiró pesadamente mientras se recargaba en el árbol. -¿No crees que es mejor que dejes el pasado atrás? Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te ha pasado. No te vengues con quien te la pague… más bien con la que te lo hizo-

-Lo sé- contestó pasando los minutos.

-No. No lo sabes. Sakura no fue la que te abandonó ni te dejó plantado en el altar. Simplemente es una chica que, por cuestiones de mala suerte, cayó en tierras enemigas-

-…- No quería contestar. Cuando le ordenó a Sakura que limpiara las rosas fue para probar su valentía y burlarse de sus contestaciones tan… sin embargo se sintió miserable al encontrarla con tantas heridas a las dos horas, cuando él regresó junto con los consejeros reales. Nunca se imaginó que ella obedeciera sin chistar.

-Sasuke- Kurenai suspiró nuevamente y haciendo los movimientos correspondientes, se colocó a su lado –Entiendo tu rabia, no obstante te recomiendo que dejes todo eso en el pasado. Tus padres están completamente preocupados y por ello te han pedido estabilidad. Aunque no pudieron quedarme más que unas horas, notaron tu malestar y sólo buscan tu bienestar-

-No me interesa tenerla… oficialmente ya no me importa nada-

-Eso no debe de decirlo el futuro rey de Konoha- rió fuertemente al ver la cara de fastidio en ese "hijo suyo". –Te conozco desde que naciste y puedo asegurarte que no es verdad lo que acabas de decirme.- calló a Sasuke con su mano –Lo único que estás logrando con ese carácter tuyo es alejar a todos los que te queremos. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto no se te acerca? Hace más de un mes y creo que ya es suficiente… ¿Acaso sabías que Ino estuvo 4 días completos con su prometido Chouji… a solas?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- no había duda, mataría a ese gordo de mierda.

-Piénsalo hijo. No dejes que la amargura y el pasado te arruinen. Todos te necesitamos… y puedo decir que tu hermano más ya que ha estado desorientado en estos días y no me ha querido decir la razón- le dio un beso en su frente (al fin de cuentas, él siempre se dejaba) y con su ayuda, bajó el árbol sin problemas.- Te dejo ya que Soma está con las prisioneras. ¡Ah! Y Sasuke, piensa que para ellas es más que suficiente el castigo de ver como los hombres que venían en su barco son utilizados como constructores y peor que sirvientes… y que su tía ni siquiera pueda salir a ver a su esposo. Te veo en la cena- y lo dejó solo.

¡Qué fácil es decirlo! Dejar el pasado atrás. Aunque en algo tenía razón su nana. Sus padres estaban preocupados y sobretodo estaba perdiendo a sus hermanos. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué su orgullo no le dejaba tranquilo? Se levantó algunos minutos después, ideando de qué manera podría disculparse sin tener que decir "lo siento".

Bajó del árbol y caminando por los pasillos, ideó el plan perfecto para acercarse nuevamente a sus hermanos sin dejar de ser él mismo… aunque no era una tarea fácil. No señor. El enfrentarse a su hermano menor y sus ocurrencias era más que imposible. Además quería, de cierta manera, compensar a esa odiosa por lo de sus heridas. Aborrecía lastimar a las mujeres y para su desgracia, ya llevaba tres con ella.

-¡Joven amo!- Jirato, perseguido por sus hermanos, corrieron a su posición. _Lo que le faltaba._

-Hn-

-Lo sentimos mucho señor- Kanno le dio un coscorrón a Jirato mientras lo alejaba de su presencia. –La ama Ino me dijo que le dijera que ya está la cena-

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

-Hn… ¿por qué no se acercó ella a decírmelo?-

-Porque está ocupada. Tiene visitas-

_Demonios._Su hermana normalmente no tenía más que la visita de es odiosa… ¡que dios le ayudase! Corrió como alma llevada por el demonio y si, sus malditas sospechas eran más que ciertas. ¿Acaso no podía mantener su nivel de furia por debajo de lo normal sólo unas horas?

-¡Oh pero qué tenemos aquí! Es nada más ni nada menos que el _señor de todas las concubinas_-

No, estaba de malas nuevamente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea molestarle- Ino detuvo a su visita rápidamente –Ven, vamos a buscar a Naruto- y sin mirar a su hermano tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse. –Te esperamos para cenar-

Tanto Sasuke como Hikari, la mejor amiga de Ino y el peor tormento para el mayor, estaban atónitos. Normalmente la rubia hacía de las suyas con su "molesto" hermano.

-Espera Ino- Sasuke, sin dejar su voz regia, hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-

-Yo…- ¿cómo decirle que sentía todo el mal humor que había tenido esos días? Agachó la mirada y cerrando sus ojos intentó idear las palabras exactas, pero eso no fue necesario ya que sintió unos cálidos brazos por su cintura, reconociendo inmediatamente el calor de su hermana.

-Entiendo tontito… no hay problema. Es más, ven con nosotras- le sonrió al encontrar un mini sonrojo –sólo no vuelvas a separarnos ya que te necesitamos mucho-

-Hn- para ella significó un "claro".

-¡Dios! Se nota que este hombre no sabe decir nada más que ¡HN!- Hikari sonrió y abrazando a Sasuke (ganándose bufidos y movimientos bruscos), los tres pasaron a buscar a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en la orilla del gran ventanal, pensativo como siempre. Los tres, a su manera, intentaron sacarle información de su estado, pero lograron lo de siempre… nada.

.

.

.

.

Realmente se encontraba cansada y para su desgracia, no podía seguir durmiendo. ¿Acaso Kurenai le intentaba despertar con agua? Porque estaba segura que lo que sentía en su rostro era agua… momento, ¿por qué algo áspero pasaba por su rostro mientras que algo cosquillado le tocaba las plantas de sus pies? Abrió los ojos lentamente y literalmente impresionada, lanzó sus cobijas e intentó arrinconarse en la orilla de la pared.

¡Todos sus amigos estaban ahí!

El Kyubi había lamido su rostro mientras que 3 de las traviesas ardillas jugaban con sus pies… sin mencionar que Kazuki andaba inspeccionando su "gran closet" de una prenda, los unicornios hacían el intento fallido de entrar a la habitación y Fox junto con Fénix, se apoyaron en la orilla de la ventana.

-¿Pe… pero qué… qué ha...hacen aquí?- observó su panorama y encontró a Sakura aterrada en la pared, Kurenai escondida detrás de la cortina y Arashi intentaba desesperadamente cerrar la puerta del segundo closet, en donde se encontraba una de las ardillas, jugando con las cadenas que ella tendría que ponerse.

**-Queremos que nos cuentes otra historia Hinata-**el Kyubi le habló, probando si ella le entendía, obteniendo la respuesta en esas perlas completamente asombradas. **–Y no aceptaremos un "no" como respuesta-**

-Tú… ha… hab… hablas-

_-No sólo mi padre-_ Ahora Kazuki se acercó con su "vestido" _–todos nosotros lo hacemos-_

Estaba que no lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera escuchando sus voces y sus grandes peticiones? Realmente no supo nada más, el panorama se puso negro y lo último que escuchó fue un "¡Papá sostenla!"…

_-lo… am…-_

_-¡Ere… ton… ky…!-_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? Abrió lentamente sus ojos y sentándose, colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, intentando despertar de ese sueño extraño donde sus nuevos amigos hablaban.

**-¡Hasta que despiertas! A la próxima por lo menos avísanos, Hinata-** el Kyubi le lamió la mano, en tono de "paz" **–nos tenías preocupados-**

No, no había sido un sueño. Les miró nuevamente y les encontró rodeándola en… ¿en dónde estaban?

-¿Dónde estamos?-

_-Nuestro hogar-_ el joven unicornio contestó al acercar su cabeza al hombro de la joven, intentando ganarse una caricia de ella.

¿Nuestro hogar? Acarició al unicornio y, después de una guerra campal para ganarse otra caricia, donde el Kyubi fue el ganador, se levantó. Se encontraba en alguna parte de ese extenso jardín interior del castillo… el ala norte.

**-Y bueno…- **el demonio mayor se acercó a ella y con un tono hasta cierto punto alegre, le brindó un libro viejo de portada blanca **-tomamos un libro de ese lugar humano polvoso. ¿Puedes leérnoslo?-**

_-Ahora resulta que todos lo tomamos… ¡Te equivocas Kyubi! ¡NOSOTROS LO ROBAMOS!-_ las ardillas pelearon su mérito, sin embargo una mirada fulminante de su líder, les hizo callar… generando una gran carcajada en Hinata, haciendo que todos la miraron extrañados.

**-¿Qué es gracioso?-** el Kyubi y los demás se acomodaron a su lado, dejando que ella se sentara en el pasto, recargándose como siempre en el unicornio mayor.

-Nada…- suspiró para calmar su risa -¿por qué no me habían hecho saber que podían hablar?-

Y ahí le explicaron que no cualquier humano puede hacerlo, que ellos son seres que buscan la protección de un hombre puro de corazón para sobrevivir y no ser un arma contra el mundo. Ella les juró que jamás intentaría algo malo con ellos ya que eran únicos amigos y así tomó el libro y sonriendo, encontró que era nada más ni nada menos que _Fausto…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡¿Cómo que se la robaron?!- Naruto estaba pálido y si no hubiera sido que Sasuke le tomó del hombro, se hubiera desvanecido por la noticia.

-Así es joven Naruto- Arashi estaba apenas respirando –Entraron rápidamente y sin que pudiéramos hacer algo para detenerles, robaron su ropa y la cargaron sus aves de tal manera que fue acostada en el lomo de ese unicornio enorme… ¡por poco me mata con su cuerno! Y… ¡No podemos controlar a Sakura! Está como loca por ir y rescatar a su hermana.-

-Arashi… ¬¬ no puede matarte ya que es un ser mágico amante de la vida- Naruto se levantó rápidamente. –Sasuke, tú ve con Sakura y explícale que todo está bien, yo iré por Hinata-

-¿HN?- ¿Acaso Naruto estaba idiota? Bueno, sí pero… ¡él no tenía que hablar con esa pagana prostituta!

-No Naruto-kun, yo hablaré con ella- Hikari se acercó aún en pijama, seguida de una Ino despeinada y perdida aún con Morfeo –Mejor que este idiota se dirija a la cocina y ordene mi platillo favorito de desayuno-

Vil venganza. Sin decir nada, salió rápidamente y se dirigió a sus aposentos. ¿Por qué aguantar a su hermano con sus estúpidas bestias? Y… ¿por qué soportar las habladurías de esa odiosa, mejor amiga de Ino?

El rubio, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el ala norte. ¡Dios! Sus amigos estaban más que locos. Una cosa era que él aceptó llevar a Hinata con ellos y que pasara todo el día… ¡y otra muy diferente el dejárselas siempre! Ahora sí que se pasaron (Dahia: XD) así que, sin más que ponerlos en su lugar, entró lo más sigilosamente posible por esa gran puerta de madera y, después de buscar por el extenso terreno, les encontró.

No pudo moverse, más que para esconderse detrás de un árbol para esconder su presencia. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y su rostro estaba completamente asombrado.

-"… El querido Dios estaba sentado en el cielo y miraba complacido hacia la Tierra que había creado. Tres arcángeles lo rodeaban respetuosamente y alababan su obra: el mundo y sus habitantes…"-

Ahora les entendía perfectamente. ¡Tenía una melodiosa voz! ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Se asomó levemente y sonrió al ver la ternura con la que acariciaba al Kyubi y el cómo obtuvo la atención de todos… ¡hasta el fénix había dejado su árbol favorito para colocarse en una rama cercana a Hinata!

En esos momentos se acercó Mefisto. El Diablo bromista no estaba de acuerdo de ninguna manera con la alabanza de los ángeles. También ahora habló despectivamente de la tierra malograda y su gente imperfecta.

No podía disminuir los latidos de su corazón. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. La chica era de extrema belleza y, aunque en esos momentos vestía con esos horribles harapos, se notaba su elegancia y gracia. Esa piel blanca como la nieve le daba un toque inocente por reflejar ese leve sonrojo en tan maravillosas mejillas… sus ojos perla eran únicos y esos labios rubíes que se movían al compaz de su melodiosa voz, generaron en Naruto un sentimiento nuevo e inexlicable.

El Señor preguntó enojado e indignado:

_--"¿No tienes nada más que decirme? ¿Vienes siempre solamente para acusar? ¿Es que nunca algo en la tierra ha de gustarte?"._

_--"¡No Senor! Sinceramente me parece que allí toda va tan mal como siempre!"—_respondió Mefisto.

Pues ese escritor estaba errado. ¿Qué no había algo hermoso en la Tierra? Pues él tuvo el gusto de tenerlo enfrente…

--Entonces preguntó Dios:

_--"¿Conoces a Fausto?"…-_

**-¿Entonces Fausto era bueno?- **el Kyubi preguntó moviendo sus nueve colas. Estaba recargado en las piernas de la lectora, recibiendo caricias mientras ella leía.

-Así es Kyubi- le acarició interrumpiendo su lectura.

_-¿Cómo el amo Naruto?-_

-Hahahahaha, sí, creo que si- estando completamente ruborizada por escuchar el nombre de su amor secreto, sonrió y acarició a Kazuki, el cual se acercó lentamente a ella y así recargar su peso entre el unicornio y el costado de ella.

_-¡Qué bien! ¿Puedes continuar?-_ Fox habló después de volar y colocarse suavemente en el hombro de Hinata… su aroma y esa paz que irradiaba era única.

-Claro…-

Y les leyó hasta que, aturdida por el calor y la sensación de protección por estar con ellos, quedó perdidamente dormida. Los animales simplemente la arroparon con su propio calor y así, dejando que Naruto pudiera salir de su escondite, disfrutaron de la tranquilidad de su nueva ama, ya que no permitirían que otra ocupara su lugar.

-Mierda… mierda… ¡mierda!- Naruto salió rápidamente. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla visto así? Sin darle explicaciones a nadie, salió rápidamente del castillo. Tenía que encontrarse con Shizune.

_No aceptaría tan catastrófico oráculo…_

_Continuará..._


	6. El oráculo

_**Encontrando todo en esta aventura**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes de dormir quería dejarles el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber con un review… ¿me lo regalan?**_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: El oráculo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para que le abrieran las puertas del santuario. Corrió fuertemente y ante los regaños y obstáculos presentes, se adentró por los grandes pasillos del "lugar de la hoja". Necesitaba corroborar ese fallo que traería desdicha a la mujer que él…

Momento. ¿Acaso él estaba…? Se detuvo rápidamente y sin más se recargó en la pared más cercana para tranquilizarse. Era un hecho de que esa chica era hermosa, pero decir que estaba enamorada de ella era otro asunto completamente diferente. Así que, sintiéndose de pronto un reverendo idiota ante ese ataque de pánico no infundado, caminó de regreso a su castillo. No tenía que estar ahí…

-¿Eso es lo que crees Naruto? No ciento que estés completamente convencido- la voz de esa mujer siempre le estremecía. Shizune se localizaba exactamente dentro de su habitación y, notando la presencia del rubio, le llamó fuertemente. Así que Naruto no tuvo de otra más que retomar su camino. ¿Por qué siempre esa mujer se salía con la suya?

-Hola Shizune-san- comentó él al entrar a esa gran habitación oscura. Era un hecho que su madre era rara por tener a tan extraña mujer como amiga.

-Hola Naruto- Shizune se encontraba recostada en un gran sillón, vestida con un enorme kimono negro con adornos rojos y dorados. –Entonces quieres saber el porqué te he dicho eso… pero primero debes que desaparecer esos pensamientos negativos hacia mí. ¿Acaso mis palabras son el resentimiento que me tienes? Vamos hijo, solo te he comentado lo que he visto-

-No tengo resentimiento hacia ti, es sólo que…-

-No te gustó lo que he dicho y has venido por lo mismo- ella terminó de decir la sentencia que comentaba Naruto en voz baja y suave.

-Yo no…- Naruto tomó asiento en uno de los grandes cojines al lado de Shizune, siendo cordialmente invitado por ella.

-Naruto-kun, tranquilízate y cuéntame realmente el porqué estás tan indeciso- ella sonrió antes de tomar un cigarrillo –Entiende que mis palabras solo son un reflejo de un futuro no escrito con palabras de oro- siguió al no recibir respuesta alguna –y esa decisión que deberás tomar, si te das cuenta a tiempo de lo que sientes, la catástrofe no sucederá-

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Él la miraba entre asombrado e incrédulo. Por una parte le había dicho que su próxima mujer moriría sin remedio y ahora resultaba que ella viviría si tomaba esa decisión antes. Le revolvía más de lo que estaba…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta mi pequeño? Creo que hasta Sasuke ha intentado mejorar su futuro y tú solamente lo rechazas. Recuerda que no puedes aplazar más el tiempo porque el final de esa mujer puede ser escrito. Sólo tienes una oportunidad y en lo único que puedo ayudarte es en aconsejarte que dejes que tus acciones, como la de hoy, te hagan encontrar esa respuesta que tanto buscas-

-Es difícil, y no quiero que muera alguien por mi culpa- agachó la mirada –hace tiempo hice que…-

-Hasta el Kyubi dijo que no era tu culpa y si murió ese ser mágico fue porque estaba destinado a hacerlo. No te culpes por esa muerte, además él no te ha reclamado nada, recuerda que apenas tenías 16 cuando sucedió-

-Pero por eso Kazuki no tiene madre-

-Bah, era una zorra que amaba la aventura y el arriesgarse de esa manera fue su propia decisión. Así que deja de hacerte el tonto y vive la vida- sonrió al gran puchero de Naruto. Cuando se calmó, se levantó de su asiento y tomó dos copas de cristal negro para servirle ese líquido maravilloso… esperaba que eso ayudara a ese hiperactivo para que se diera cuenta que ese sentimiento no nació del "pánico". -¿Qué es lo que vienes a preguntarme?-

-Sospecho que ya lo sabes- Naruto recibió esa extraña copa y, al ver que ella tomaba un poco, confió y bebió también -¿Qué dices de eso?-

-Pues, ya lo descubrirás tú mismo-

.

.

.

.

Sí que esa bruja podía hacer de las suyas sin recibir un castigo. ¡La mataría al primer momento que tuviera! No solo tenía que aguantar a Hikaru con sus odiosas molestias con tan bellas reclamaciones, la sequedad de la pagana esa gracias a su maldito origen y los constantes regaños de Kurenai… ¡sino que tenía que ir por su hermano extrañamente caído en la casa de esa odiosa!

-Ya te dije que dormirá por algunos días, sólo déjale descansar y confórtalo cuando lo requiera- Shizune se encontraba bebiendo sake mientras le daba las instrucciones a Sasuke del cómo debería de cuidar a Naruto.

-¿Qué le diste mujer para tumbarle como un muerto?- realmente la respetaba solamente por su madre. Sasuke moría del coraje pero intentaba disimularlo, lográndolo a la perfección. Era un hecho que esa bruja le hizo algo al rubio ya que este no caía tan fácilmente con una bebida, corroborándolo con las batallas alcohólicas que ambos podían mantener.

-Nada más vodka con mucho jugo de uva- el oráculo tomó suavemente su bebida y sonrió por lo bajo al notar la cara descompuesta del futuro rey. Era un hecho que estos dos hombres necesitaban tanta ayuda femenina, agregando el hecho de que si él pensaba ingenuamente que _esto_ era lo peor… lo que le faltaba.

No podía ser… ahora sí que esa hechicera se pasó de la raya. La miró con odio puro y sin más, viendo como ella degustaba de su bebida como si nada, gritó con todo su sentir -¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DISTE VODKA?! ¡ES ALÉRGICO!- su voz masculina logró escucharse por todos los alrededores del santuario. -¿Acaso quieres matarle?-

-Bah, como si te importara su salud- se levantó sin verle el rostro. Si Sasuke pensaba que le haría sentir mal con ese grito, estaba completamente equivocado porque ese era el plan. –Y ya que te tengo enfrente, debo de advertirte algo de suma importancia con respecto a tu destino- le miró a los ojos y encontró tanta rabia guardada. –Si sigues con tu malestar, perderás lo más valioso que tienes-

_Otra vez sus palabras raras. _Dio Sasuke dos pasos al frente y estando a un lado de su hermano menor, le tomó del hombro y lo acomodó en el suyo. Esa mujer no tenía ni la menor idea de lo valioso que era Naruto e Ino para él. -Habla claro-

-Vete ya, y recuerda que tiene que ser vigilado por alguien paciente y que no le tenga miedo a los amigos de Naruto- y como siempre, desaparecía sin decir una sola palabra más.

Molesto y realmente exaltado, acomodó mejor a su hermano y salió con el alma hecha una furia. Era un hecho que ese oráculo era desesperante y molesto. Por un lado, era realmente exasperante ver como esa mujer fingía tranquilidad y bondad ante la sociedad, siendo esta una faceta desconocida por la familia Namikaze. ¿Acaso era influencia de la amistad que llevaba con su madre? ¡Que Dios le ayudase!

Acomodó a Naruto en su caballo como si fuera un simple costal de patatas y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el castillo. Si Naruto había tomado vodka era mejor desintoxicarle para evitar futuros incidentes.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Sakura, tranquila- Hinata observaba como su hermana caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de la gran cocina. A los segundos, Sakura se detuvo y dando dos pasos hacia ella le miró como si ella fuera alguien desconocido. -¿Saku?-

-¿Qué me tranquilice Hinata? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- Sakura no podía entender el hecho de que su hermana tuviera tanta paciencia ante la situación que las albergaba. Era un hecho que ella realmente merecía tener el poder que su padre quería darle. -No puedo hacerlo ya que tía Anko necesita de nuestros cuidados y resulta que tenemos que cumplir los caprichos de esos "principitos" mimados mientras que nuestro tío y los demás trabajan peor que un sirviente… ¡cuánto los odio! Necesitamos salir de aquí como dé lugar-

-Pero Saku, estamos vivos y eso es lo más importante- Hinata solamente quería calmarle ese enojo. Por desgracia la ojiverde era tan impaciente e imprudente que podría generar otro incidente con el mayor de los hermanos Namikaze como el día anterior y saldrían perdiendo nuevamente. ¡Ya no quería perderse de su tía ni de sus amigos por limpiar el establo!

-¿A esto le llamas vida? ¡Por Dios Hinata! Mejor no me dig…-

-¿A qué Dios te refieres?- la voz suave de Ino las hizo callar y asombrarse. Espantadas por haber sido descubiertas en un estado "no laboral", ambas encontraron a Ino y a Hikaru en la puerta.

-Lo lam… lamen… tamos- Hinata se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para tomar el cuchillo en el instante que Sakura corrió hacia el barril donde se encontraban las patatas que tendrían que limpiar.

-En un momento terminamos de hacerlo- Sakura tenía pánico de generar otro castigo a su hermana menor gracias a su necedad y enojo. La pobre Hinata tuvo que ayudarle a limpiar excremento de caballo por la mini pelea que tuvo con el "príncipe concubino".

-Perdonen, pero… ¿de qué Dios hablaban?- Hikaru miró de reojo a Ino y esta, entendiendo sus planes maléficos, le tomó de la mano para entrar al recinto. –Es que me he quedado muy curiosa de eso-

-¿Disculpe?- Hinata buscó a Sakura para encontrar una respuesta.

-Sí, queremos saber a qué Dios veneran- Ino sonrió y tomó el asiento en el que estaba Hinata. –ya que es algo extraño escuchar que personas del reinado Hyuga crean en un solo Dios-

-Bueno… nosotras cre… creemos en que… yo- Hinata comenzó la explicación. Era un hecho de que el reinado del Byakugan adoraban a varios Dioses, sin embargo su madre les había infundado el amor a un solo Dios.

-Es una simple expresión- Sakura interrumpió antes de darle unas cuantas patatas a Hinata. ¿Ahora aguantaría un interrogatorio por su religión? ¡Ni loca! –Así que nada más-

-De acuerdo- Hikaru no dejaba de analizar a Sakura. Estaba completamente asombrada por su fuerza y habilidad de enfrentarse con Sasuke y necesitaba saber si era lo suficientemente resistente para hacer caer a ese hombre y así quitarle lo amargado. Sasuke necesitaba a una mujer como Sakura y, aunque sabía que se ganaría uno que otro regaño (aunque también apoyo incondicional de Ino y Naruto XD), generaría que esos dos se relacionaran. Quizás así podría liberarse del mal humor de ese terco y patético ser. -¿Y cómo sigues de tus heridas?-

-¿Heridas?- Sakura le miró extrañada mientras lavaba lo que tenía entre manos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Y lo peor, ¿por qué le hablaban?

-Tus tobillos, ¿Ya no sangran?-

-Nada, heridas mías curadas- contestó sin muchos ánimos. El tener esas cadenas eran un castigo y si no hubiera sido por Kurenai, sus tobillos y los de Hinata volverían a sangrar. Al principio rehusó utilizar ese lienso y así hacer que ese hombre de hierro sintiera un poco de culpabilidad, pero lo único que ganó fue lastimarse y como su hermana siempre le seguía, ambas se lastimaron a lo tonto. Desgraciadamente para _él_, nada de ella le importaba.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso-

Y la dejó en paz. Hinata y Sakura trabajaban mientras Ino y Hikaru iniciaron una vez más una de sus tantas pláticas femeninas tomando una gran variedad de tés. Hablaron de moda, joyas, perfumes y viajes. ¡Era tan entretenido! Dejando lo mejor para el final.

-Y bueno Hikaru, ¿qué me cuentas de tu hombre?- Ino le dio un gran sorbo a su té de jazmín, observando atentamente a Hinata, la cual comenzó a tararear en voz baja una canción y siguiendo con su labor "cocinero". ¡Dios! Sí que era la mujer perfecta para Naruto.

-Nada. Cada vez que quiero tener a uno, se va con otra más fácil- Hikaru bufó molesta –y eso le parece perfecto a Sion-

-¿Aún te pretende?-

-No solo eso… ¡El muy desgraciado ya pidió mi mano!- azotó su taza y con ello asustó a las Hyuga –Gracias al cielo mi madre no ha concedido la mano hasta que yo acepte-

-Que patético tipo- Ino sonrió, pero no le duró mucho esa expresión por el hecho de que las campanas sonaron tres veces y de manera consecutiva, símbolo de problemas. Con ello se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. –Algo pasó…- volteó hacia la cocina y señaló a Hinata –Tú, ven conmigo- al principio la mencionada no se movió, pero al notar la cara de enojo de Ino dejó el cuchillo para colocarse a su lado.

Y sin más, ambas fueron hacia la entrada.

-¿Eres cristiana cierto?- Hikaru se acomodó mejor en su lugar y tomó más de su té.

-Hn…- Sakura siguió con su trabajo. Al final de cuentas no le importaba lo que le sucediera con los que no eran de sus tierras. Era un hecho que si se morían, sería lo mejor.

-De acuerdo, no quieres hablar- suspiró mientras se recargaba más en su asiento –sólo quiero que sepas que puedes mejorar tu actitud con respecto a Sasuke- la miró y observó una gran sonrisa en Sakura. –Es en serio-

-No importarme nada- contestó tranquila –sé cuidarme sola-

-Lo sé y en verdad me encanta como lo tratas- Hikaru sonrió también. –Si realmente quieres verle enojado, simplemente hazle algo dulce, eso le irrita al por mayor-

Ese comentario generó que Sakura mirara intrigante. ¿Por qué le daba esos consejos? ¿No se supone que es su amiga? Ante eso, Hikaru se levantó con su taza de té en mano y sonriéndole le dejó sola nuevamente. Así ella siguió con su trabajo en espera de Hinata.

Para ello Soma se había quedado escondida detrás de la puerta de atrás escuchando la plática. Al principio guardó su presencia por si algo malo pasaba entre las mujeres y su princesa, no obstante el hecho de que la señorita Hikaru le mencionara uno de los puntos débiles de su príncipe, generó en ella una extrañeza sin igual. Por lo que, tomando la canasta de fresas que tenía antes de detenerse, entró como si nada.

-Veo que aún no terminan- Soma observó a la su "compañera de trabajo" con desprecio. –Está más que dicho que eres una inútil para la cocina-

-…- Sakura decidió no contestar. Para su desgracia era cierto.

No es que fuera una inútil para el quehacer, al contrario, cuando el invierno llegaba a sus tierras y el frío mantenía en sus casas a la servidumbre, su madre, tía y hermana mantenían en orden el castillo y atendían a los hombres. No obstante ella era la menos indicada para los "quehaceres femeninos", al igual que su tía Anko. Mientras ellas recogían desordenes, alimentaban a los animales dentro del castillo y atendían a los hombres, su madre y Hinata se la vivían en la cocina. Era resistente y le encantaba ayudar, pero el recibir órdenes y ser menospreciada era lo que le molestaba.

-Y debo de advertirte otra cosa- comentó soma al pelar las patatas restantes –no debes de hablarle a la señorita Hikaru. Ella es de una clase más alta y prohibida para ti-

Y ahora venía otra prohibición. Sakura dejó de lavar para enfrentarse a la mirada de Soma, regalándole una helada y sin sentimiento.

-¿Y crees que voy a dejar de hablarle? ¡Qué va! Mientras no me lo prohíban tus señores, tendré una plática amena con quien yo quiera- dejó todo para acomodar las últimas patatas en la mesa –Así que no me digas eso que no lo voy a hacer-

-¿No me digas mujerzuela?- Soma sonrió victoriosa –Espero que no te sorprendas si desde estos momentos no lo puedes hacer, ya que _nuestro_ amo no parece tan complacido-

Lastimosamente Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse ni de analizar el significado de las palabras de Soma, ya que una mano fuerte y grande le tomó del brazo para girarla bruscamente. De esa manera pudo enfrentarse a él nuevamente. Ahora sí que no se lo esperaba ya que él realmente se encontraba muy irritado.

Sasuke en cambio no pensaba en Naruto ni en el desmayo de esa mujer molestamente nerviosa que ahora era atendida por su nana y hermana por haber recibido la orden de cuidar de él hasta que despertara. Olvidó todo en el momento en que entró a la cocina y halló esa figura delgada y alta al lado de Soma. Intentó a toda costa no toparse con ella en todo el día, lográndolo en el momento en que él se dirigió al senado.

Ella de pié al extremo de la mesa, Sasuke recorrió todo su cuerpo encontrándolo perfecto, de la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Por qué la vida era injusta y le ponía a una mujer como esas en sus territorios? No obstante, casi al término de su estudio, encontró que, por desgracia suya, se encontraban aún marcas de sangre en esos tobillos que él mismo mandó encadenar.

De plano no podía mantener su furia por debajo del nivel normal.

Para Sakura fue ver la transformación de un monstruo.

-¡Maldita seas mujerzuela! ¡Si crees que esas estúpidas heridas van a convencerme de quitarte las cadenas, te equivocas!-

Él la miraba con furia y ella, entendiendo el inicio de ese enojo, se soltó delicadamente de su agarre evitando otra marca en su piel y consiguiente, otro ataque de ira.

-Eso es algo que jamás creería-

-¿En serio? ¡Vas a negar que esas heridas las provocaste hace tres días sólo por error!-

-No es eso, señor- ella le miraba directamente a los ojos, probaría algo nuevo –olvidé el lienzo y mi hermana perdió el suyo ya que nos encontrábamos aún dormidas por despertar antes del amanecer. Kurenai brindó otros en el momento… juro que no volverá a pasar porque esto es más que necesario-

Esperaba fervientemente que lo dicho fuera creído por él. El hecho de que la furia mostrada en su rostro desapareciera era un buen símbolo, pero no podía confiarse. ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Por una parte estaba exasperada por tener enfrente suyo al ser más egocéntrico y frio del mundo, pero por el otro reía a gritos por tener a un _hombre_ con un carácter único. Eso le gustaba realmente y, notando que era realmente tonta la idea de "gustarle", rió fuertemente, confundiéndole más.

-Oh vamos señor, espero que no crea que esperaba que con las heridas ganaría su interés. Ser yo muy estúpida de pensar por creer que dentro de su ser tenga tiernos y lindos sentimientos-

Y su enojo apareció con niveles aún no vistos. Para ella, el insultarle era realmente divertido aunque no pudo negar que temió que él la golpeara, sin embargo eso jamás pasó. Al parecer no era buen peleador ante tácticas femeninas… ¡un punto a su favor! Ahora encontró otro punto débil. Simplemente Sasuke se separó precipitadamente de ella y observando a Soma, le gritó fuertemente.

-Si vuelvo a verle una herida como esas te irá mal. ¡No dejaras que olvide ese lienzo jamás!- la miró por última vez y salió del lugar hecho una furia _nuevamente_. Ante eso Soma suspiró molesta y yendo por otros lienzos para esas dos holgazanas (Dahia: Palabra dada de Athenea, muchas gracias hermosa XD), dejó sola a una feliz Hyuga.

-No cabe duda que eso fue espectacular, aunque me has dejado intrigada… ¿cómo pudiste reírte de él al verle tan enojado?- Sakura se había olvidado de Hikaru, pensando equivocada que ella se había ido. Cuando toparon miradas, le sonrió.

-¿Le temes igual que los otros?-

-No es temor lo que le tengo, sólo que me has dejado sorprendida- ella se acercó a la pelirrosa -¿No le temiste aunque sea un poco?-

-No. Realmente su mal humor no era tan terrible como intentaba mostrar-

-Eres sin duda lo que yo tanto buscaba-

-No entiendo-

-¿Eres capaz de seguir con esos insultos y causarle enojos significativos al tonto de Sasuke?-

-¿Yo? ¡Claro! Es mi pasatiempo. Los hombres son falsos…- al notar extrañeza en esos ojos cafés, intentó darse a entender –normalmente hombres se enojan y ponen esa expresión de maldad, pero eso no los hace malos. Mi padre y primo son ejemplos de eso…- sonriendo continuó -creo que no hay hombre que tenga genio infernal y es amoroso y afectuoso con su familia-

-Sí que le tienes fe a ese hombre- Hikaru comentó alegre –Yo dudo que tenga sentimientos-

-Como quieras- Sakura levantó sus hombros diciéndole "no sé" –pero yo sé que detrás de ese enojo, hay más que conocer-

-Y mientras eso pasa, no dejes de molestarle y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en hablarme- y la dejó sola.

Aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que Hikaru al enterarse de que Hinata se había desmayado y que Naruto estaba en un estado de total alcoholismo, fue corriendo por Sakura y así ayudarle con lo que venía…

El tiempo pasa rápido y para esa segunda semana después de lo ocurrido, Sakura estaba atendiendo a su tía Anko mientras Soma preparaba el alimento que les llevaría después a sus compañeros de viaje. No fue fácil el hacer el trabajo de Hinata pero no tuvo de otra, por el simple hecho de que ella se encargaría de los animales extraños y peligrosos del rubio ese y a él mismo… ¡era más que increíble que una persona cayera ante el vodka! Y lo peor es que casi no la veía por lo mismo.

Agregando algo más a todos sus males fue que ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de comunicarse con su tío. Para su desgracia la tenían completamente vigilada desde el incidente con Sasuke en la cocina, teniendo gritos y regaños por asomarse solamente por la ventana. ¿Por qué su vida era realmente difícil?

Aunque no tan difícil como la del Kyubi. El pobre andaba de un lado al otro del gran jardín esperando impaciente la continuación tan esperada de "Sueños de una noche de verano"… ¡Y ahora tenía que aguantar hasta que ella se liberaba de ese amo que nunca debió serlo!

_-Tranquilo padre, ella vendrá pronto-_ Kazuki se acomodó a un lado suyo, entendiendo el mal humor de su padre. –_no creo que sea necesario ir por ella, ¿o sí?-_

**-Desgraciadamente no podemos. Nuestra ama debe de tener mucho trabajo con el idiota de nuestro amo-**

_-No le digas así a Naruto-sama padre. Sabemos que es algo despistado pero tiene buen corazón-_ No había duda que Kyubi se encontraba realmente molesto.

_-Es cierto- _comentó el pequeño unicornio, apoyando al zorro menor. –_Ha cumplido su promesa y gracias a eso nosotros estamos vivos y lejos de esa serpiente-_

**-Pero eso no le quita lo idiota. ¡Quiero que nos lea Hinata!- **El Kyubi les miró disgustado. **–Yo no sé ustedes, pero no voy a esperar más-**

_-En eso tienes razón Kyubi. ¿Y si vamos con ellos? Creo que hasta a el amo le va a encantar la idea-_ El fénix sugirió de tal manera que todos se vieron cómplices…

.

.

.

.

Y sí que era necia. No deseaba tomarse esa espantosa medicina y ella insistía tanto poniendo ese pequeño puchero, doblegando y cayendo ante esos pequeños encantos. Cuando despertó tuvo la asombrosa y hasta cierto punto alegre noticia de que Hinata sería quien le atendiera hasta que se mejorara. En los primeros 5 minutos intentó negar semejante cuidado, sin embargo tanto Ino como Hikaru le pidieron que se dejara consentir.

Ahora bien, la idea de tener a esa pagana a su lado, primeramente le pareció algo fuera de lugar y hasta cierto punto incómoda por el no tener claro lo que sentía al estar cerca de ella, sin embargo ahora el sentimiento presente en su ser era el que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba: felicidad. Era un hecho que ella no dejaba sus nervios siendo realmente grandes y un poco incómodos, sin embargo comenzó a encontrar una gran ternura debajo de ellos, aumentando considerablemente la curiosidad de conocerla y quizás ayudarle a controlarlos…

-Ya… ya le dij-dije que no- La pobre no podía tomar la cuchara por el temblor en sus manos. Caminó hacia la pequeña mesa encontrada en la cercanía al gran ventanal, dejando que cierto rubio la viera de cuerpo completo –Su hermano… hermano ha dicho que… que tiene que estar bi-bien en 2 días-

-Sí, pero no quiero esa cosa espantosa- Naruto simplemente la observaba atentamente. No es que quisiera parecer pervertido, pero pudo notar esa pequeña cinturita y esas piernas que… -¿No puedes preparar esos panecillos de la otra vez? Creo que eso me haría mucho bien-

-No creo que…- ni siquiera pudo terminar su idea porque un estruendo se escuchó, llamando su atención.

**-Nada de tus panecillos ni nada por el estilo-** de la nada, apareció el Kyubi seguido de Kazuki, el fénix y las ardillas. **–No tenemos mucho tiempo porque ese energúmeno va a ponernos nuevamente seguridad en la puerta.-** éste se acercó a su ama para recibir unas cuantas caricias, evitando así que Kazuki o esos molestos roedores le quitaran su lugar. **–El cuatro patas te espera afuera, así que Naruto-Baka mueve tú asqueroso trasero enfermo y vámonos. No voy a quedarme con la duda del final del libro-**

-¡Kyubi!- Hinata le reprendió fuertemente. –No vuelvas a decir esas palabras tan ofensivas- se puso a su altura y le acarició detrás de las orejas –Te comenté que no puedo salir hasta que Naruto-sama se mejore y tenemos que estar aquí-

**-¡Me vale! Quiero saber el final y pues no me queda de otra más que llevarte a la fuerza, hemos hecho lo imposible para llegar aquí, así que mejor tú prepárate con un…-**

-¿Y por qué no nos lees aquí, Hinata?- Naruto se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama y con una gran sonrisa presenció el sonrojo jamás visto en ese rostro femenino. Realmente era hermosa y sin duda el escucharla leer sería lo mejor del día. –Y así todos _nuestros_ amigos se divertirán un poco-

-Yo… etto… yo- el jugar con sus dedos provocó que la medicina fuera olvidada y que todos los seres mágicos buscaran frenéticamente el mejor lugar para ser testigos del mejor final antes visto. Por un lado estarían con su primer amo y por el otro, la felicidad de ver que esos dos estaban cada día más juntos, aumentaron sus esperanzas para que ellos fueran uno solo y protegerlos como es debido.

Ante el juego de esos pingos y la mirada esperanzada de su amor secreto, tomó el libro escondido dentro de sus ropas y continuó su lectura. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan completa, como nunca. Esa tarde fue tan hermosa y completa, llenándola de tanta seguridad por el simple hecho de sentirse útil. ¿Desde cuándo no recibía un "gracias Hinata" de todo corazón?

Pasadas las 8 de la noche, Hinata arropó nuevamente a Naruto (el cual cayó como piedra XD) y acariciando a todos sus amigos, salió de la habitación para ayudarle a su hermana y ver cómo iban las cosas con respecto a sus allegados. Lastimosamente, llegando a la sala, toda la felicidad y seguridad ganada por ese rato de lectura, se esfumó por reconocer esa espantosa sonrisa y esa horrible figura.

-¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí!- comentó el recién llegado ante el futuro príncipe, Ino, Hikaru y una eufórica pelirrosa –Nada más ni nada menos que la _pequeña ojiblanca_- sonrió con real malicia –Esto sí que no me lo esperaba... ¿por qué el reinado de Konoha tiene los mejores sirvientes? No cabe duda que tengo que venir más seguido, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke-kun?-

_Maldita sea._ Apenas pudo llegar a tiempo y evitar que ese idiota con cara de serpiente entrara al castillo sin supervisión y sin llamar la atención del líder de las arenas. ¡Qué Dios le ayudase! Y eso no era lo peor… ¡No señor! Ahora resultaba que este entrometido había traído escolta y aprovecharía la llegada del Kazekage para así permanecer varios días en el castillo. Cuando su padre le informó de la llegada de Sabaku No Gaara por cuestiones políticas, jamás se imaginó que Orochimaru y Madara pisaran sus territorios.

-Una cosa es que te encuentres como visita, a otro muy diferente a que molestes a la servidumbre. Así que te prohíbo que molestes a cualquier persona que me sirve- Sasuke observó regiamente a Orochimaru, el cual no dejaba de ver a la recién llegada.

-Eso está por verse, Sasuke-kun…-

Si que tenía suerte por encontrar tan gran tesoro dentro del territorio que, dentro de poco tiempo, sería completamente suyo. Ni siquiera Minato o Jiraiya harían algo para evitarlo porque ese último Uchiha se lo daría sin más… eso o dejaba de llamarse Orochimaru.

CONTINUARá...


	7. Molesta, realmente molesta

_**ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA**_

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

_**Hola hermanitos del fic.**_

_**Esta vez tengo una excelente justificación ante mi tardanza: mi amada INNER me ha abandonado gracias a que cierto monstruo de la cama ha hecho de las suyas y me ha secuestrado XD. Pero espero regresar con las ganas de siempre para darles una continuación de todos los fics que merecen. ¡gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! Les adoro con todo el corazón y espero que tengan una excelente semana y vida, en general.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo pronto… y más en un review XD…**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Molesta, realmente molesta.**_

¡Maldita sea! Lo que le faltaba.

Desgraciadamente esta vez no pudo hacer nada para evitar esa mirada de terror naciente en su hermana. ¿Cómo podía controlar a esa serpiente venenosa teniendo esas cadenas en sus pies? ¡Ahora sí deseaba aniquilar a ese rey de cuarta! Y no fue eso lo peor, lamentablemente Kabuto se había acercado más de la cuenta, tentándola gravemente.

-Vamos hermoso cerezo- el sirviente de ese mal nacido no le quitó el ojo. Para su desgracia tanto él como Orochimaru conocían a la perfección su lengua y a su familia. -¿Acaso quieres levantar sospechas? Porque he escuchado que han tomado a dos hermosas prostitutas del reinado de tu padre… ¿Crees que ellos lo crean después de saber tus verdaderos orígenes?-

-…- no contestó con palabras, sin embargo la mirada asesina que le dio generó que este riera fuertemente y con ello una llamada de atención de su amo.

-Nos estamos viendo, hermoso cerezo Hyuga…- y se acomodó al lado de Orochimaru, el cual no dejaba de ver a Hinata.

¡Dios! Iba a aniquilarle. Su furia creció a niveles infinitos, deseando ver solo la sangre de esos monstruos en sus manos, vengándose de tanto daño que les habían hecho.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun… Ino-san, me tengo que retirar para hablar con el Kazekage. Espero que tengan una excelente noche y de nuevo agradezco tan buen recibimiento- sonrió sacando la lengua, deleitándose ante esa belleza Hyuga. –Y por favor, denle mis condolencias a Naruto-kun… espero que se mejore y no muera-

-¡…!- Sasuke quería aniquilarle por tan estúpido comentario, y no solo eso. ¿Desde cuándo ese idiota se interesaba por una mujer de su reino?

-Orochimaru, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no molestes a la familia Namikaze?- Gaara apareció junto con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro más cuatro sirvientes y dos guardias. –Es mejor que preparemos todo para la reunión de mañana- este analizó la situación y encontró a Sasuke con Ino realmente molestos por la presencia del señor de las serpientes, agregando que la servidumbre estaba pasmada ante ellos.

-Es cierto Orochimaru-kun- Madara sonrió libremente, sintiendo que esta vez el poder de esos seres mágicos sería suyo por fin. –No debes de molestar a la plebe-

-¿En verdad son tus palabras las que estás aplicando, Madara?- ambos sonrieron cómplices.

-Les indicaré en dónde pasarán la noche, síganme caballeros- Ino rompió la atmósfera molesta. Lo único bueno de esa noche, fue que a todos los "invitados" se les acomodó en su respectiva habitación, teniendo el especial cuidado de alejar a Orochimaru y a Madara de cualquier contacto con Naruto, el ala norte ni con la servidumbre. ¡Qué pesado!

.

.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- Kakashi estaba más que enojado. ¿Desde cuándo deseaba ver a su mujer y a su hijo? Y ahora ni siquiera podía proteger a sus sobrinas de la amenaza de Orochimaru.

-Tranquilo Kakashi, gritando o haciendo estupideces como las de hoy no arreglarás nada- Shino se acercó lentamente. Por desgracia se había lastimado un pie por la agitación de la mañana. ¿Desde cuándo su líder se desesperaba a tal grado de revelarse y con ello ser sometido por los guardias?

-Shino tiene razón- comentó Iruka ante el enojo de su líder. –Tenemos que idear un plan y así liberar tanto a Hinata como a Sakura de esas cadenas, agregando el huir sin afectar la salud de tu mujer… aunque eso sí, no va a ser nada fácil-

-Lo sé- Kakashi cerró los ojos, meditando el plan perfecto para salir de ahí.

Lastimosamente pasaron 4 días y no hubo cambio alguno. Solamente trabajaban en la torre y apenas tenían contacto visual con Hinata o Sakura, ya que desde que esos tipos llegaron al castillo, fueron alimentados por servidumbre del castillo… ¿Por qué la vida les había traicionado?

-¡Qué rico!- Naruto se encontraba tan feliz ante el pan que estaba comiendo. Sí que Hinata era una gran cocinera, y sin que su hermano quisiera admitirlo, Sakura también. ¡Lástima que ahora estaban tan ocupadas! Pero les pediría más de tan buenos panecillos al retirarse las visitas.

Los nervios la traicionaban por tan varonil cercanía. Amaba a ese hombre con locura y para su desgracia, él ni en cuenta. -Qué bueno que… que le haya gust…-

-¿Qué quedamos con "hablarme propio" Hinata?- él miró con reproche a Hinata, la cual se encontraba a su lado. Para su gusto, ella le había cuidado excelentemente de él y ahora podía decir que separarse de ella le costaba mucho trabajo y más por dejar la historia de "el Conde de Montecristo" sin terminar gracias a las maldades regaladas por esos dos zorros endemoniados. ¡Era tan maravillosa! Sin duda, el ser su amigo fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

-Pero Naruto-sama yo… bueno, no-

-¡Vamos Hinata!- dejó de comer tan delicioso manjar para tomarle de las manos y presenciar nuevamente uno de los grandes sonrojos de su ahora mejor amiga. -¿Acaso no te parece suficiente el que seamos amigos?-

-Es que yo…-

-¡Naruto!- la voz de Ino generó que ambos saltaran desde sus lugares y que Hinata, una vez que se encontró libre del agarre del rubio, comenzara con sus labores del diario. Mientras que él simplemente se acomodaba nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?- le sonrió sin percatarse del caos en que se encontraba Ino.

-¡¿En dónde demonios te escondiste?!- la pobre llevaba ya algunos minutos buscándole. -¡Tienes que venir conmigo!-

-¿Ahora?- miró de reojo a Hinata y sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por encontrarla tan hermosa, como siempre.

-Si, Sasuke está en problemas nuevamente-

¿En problemas? ¡Cuándo no! -¡Ash! Es un idiota- y sin más, molesto con su hermano por romper el tiempo que tenía libre, dejó sola a Hinata…

¡Que Dios la ayudase! No sabía realmente que hacer ni qué sentir. Conocía realmente su estado y, aunque no había admitido su esclavitud, no podía dejar de sentir amor hacia el rubio y servirle en lo que pidiera… pero tampoco podía dejar de desear liberarse de ese lugar. ¡Estaba tan confundida! Para ella, Naruto le generó el significado verdadero de amar. Kiba, aunque fue su primera ilusión, no despertó sentimientos tan fuertes como el rubio, y lo peor de todo, fue el enterarse gracias a Kurenai, que Naruto no estaba interesado en buscar pareja, al contrario, deseaba él ser soltero toda su vida.

Con ello todas las ilusiones de tenerle como pareja (tomando que eso era su más anhelado e imposible sueño) se destrozaban…

Jamás sería real su deseo de ser esposa y madre. Suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba los tomates y les lavaba. Esperaba por lo menos de quitarse ese sentimiento de soledad para trabajar adecuadamente.

Lo que no se esperó fue que, de la nada, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos. -¿Habrá regresado?- emocionada por verle nuevamente, secó rápidamente sus manos en su mandil y volteó rápidamente.

-¿Acaso me extrañaste princesa Hyuga?- la voz de Orochimaru apareció en lugar de la de Naruto, aprovechando la soledad de esa diosa en la cocina. Con ello, la mencionada le miró aterrada, agregando que tiró todo lo que tenía cerca de sus manos. –Pero preciosura, ¿aún me tienes miedo? – se acercó lentamente, acorralándola. -¡Oh vamos mujer! Deberías olvidar lo pasado y con ello disfrutar de nuestra cercanía… ya que no he podido olvidar tu bello cuerpo, Hinata-

l inicio Hinata no supo qué hacer, sin embargo encontró a escasos centímetros un gran cuchillo. Intentó tomarlo pero él fue más rápido y con ello la apresó en la pared con su propio cuerpo. –Aún con esta ropa de sierva, eres la más hermosa mujer que…- acercó sus labios a su oído, aprovechando su estado de shock -…he tenido entre mis brazos-

-Y será la última vez, maldito estúpido- lastimosamente nunca podía salirse con la suya. Esa maldita entrometida SIEMPRE le estorbaba. ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¿Por qué odio aún más a Sakura? Ese cuchillo en su cuello evitó que tomara tan deliciosa mujer.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí… es la flor letal de cerezos- lastimosamente tuvo que separarse de la ojiperla, no sin antes palpar tan bello cuerpo.

-Suéltala- Sakura estaba que echaba fuego por la mirada. Agradeció el que Soma le diera la misión de ir a la cocina, si no… -O no respondo…-

-De acuerdo… pagana maldita- y aventó a la menor fuertemente, golpeándose el brazo gracias a la mesa -¡Ya que te voy a tomar a ti primero!-

Lastimosamente para él, ni siquiera pudo llegar ante Sakura y enfrentarla como deseó por un fuerte golpe propiciado por ella misma. Sakura, sin perder más el tiempo, tomo rápidamente un tarro de cobre y le asentó un excelente golpe en la cabeza de ese mal. Con ello le derrumbó e intentó correr para auxiliar a su hermana, por desgracia esas malditas cadenas no le favorecieron en nada. Orochimaru las tomó con un poco de fuerza y la tiró fuertemente.

-Ahora si prostituta pagana…- y levantó su mano en contra de la pelirrosa, asentándole un buen golpe en su rostro. Aunque no pudo continuar ya que, como siempre, esas dos mocosas siempre se salían con la suya.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!- Kurenai corrió al llamado de Arashi en el momento en que esta vio como Orochimaru se adentraba a la cocina. Gracias al cielo llegó a tiempo y puedo así evitar alguna catástrofe que marcaría a los señores de la casa. Con ello se acercó a los dos y detuvo el movimiento hostil del visitante.

-¡Esta maldita servidumbre!- él en cambio, al sentirse descubierto, intentó justificar su ataque. Se levantó y con su clásica sonrisa, le indicó a Sakura que si hablaba o hacía algo de más, se la pagaría y muy caro. –Me provocan de tal manera que…-

-Espero que no sea otra cosa, Orochimaru-san- la mujer con testó audazmente, notando el terror de Hinata y la euforia de Sakura. Kurenai sabía perfectamente que esas dos no reaccionarían de una manera negativa simplemente por los suyos. –Mi señor le espera en la estancia junto con los demás piratas. ¿Le indico el camino?-

-Gracias mujer, siempre tan atenta- y sin más, Arashi se acercó a las dos mientras que quedaban solas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- comentó ella ante el ambiente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-No, la verdad no… ¿puedes traerme un poco de pomada para Hinata? tiene un golpe en su brazo… y un trapo húmedo para mi rostro, si no es mucha molestia-

-¡Claro!- y las dejó solas.

-Lo… lo siento- Hinata estaba derrotada. ¡Nunca sería útil! Ni siquiera pudo defenderse y lo peor fue que su hermana sufrió las consecuencias de ello.

-No Hinata, perdóname tú a mí. Si no te hubiera convencido de escondernos en el barco nosotras no…- Sakura no pudo más y la abrazó fuertemente. Se sintió tan mal ya que ahora si su hermana corría un gran peligro y no podía hacer nada para defenderla. Esta vez tuvo suerte, pero ni siquiera deseaba imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si…

Y no solo eso, desgraciadamente se enfrentó también al enojo (nuevamente) de ese desgraciado ser que, al enterarse a los minutos de que la herida que presentó Orochimaru en su mejilla izquierda fue su regalo de consolación y que este se quejó como "niña" enfrente del Kazekage (el cual simplemente expresó un "Hn" suave, notando desconcierto por el visitante y no por la acción de Sakura), no solo la encadenó en la cocina imposibilitándole 100% su movimiento, si no que las cadenas fueron cambiadas y ella lo único que podía hacer era llegar hasta la mesa de trabajo.

¿Por qué la castigó de esa manera? Y lo peor de todo… ¿por qué odiaba tanto esas cadenas y a él no? Sí que la vida era completamente injusta.

Cuando Sasuke calmó su cólera, algunas horas después, lamentó terriblemente el haber implantado esa orden y más cuando Kurenai le explicó realmente lo sucedido. Él sabía perfectamente que Sakura odiaba las cadenas que ahora la limitarían hasta en sus movimientos. Durante el resto del día, evitó a toda costa el mirarla, entendiendo el creciente enojo hacia él y no deseaba ser testigo del sufrimiento reflejado en el hermoso rostro de la mujer… ¿Qué hacer con ella? En esos precisos momentos se enfrentaba a un dilema que jamás había tenido.

-Teme…- Naruto se encontraba observándole desde hace tiempo y, estando al fin solos, se acercó.

-…-

-¡Sasuke!- hasta que gritó obtuvo su atención. -¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada-

-Vamos hermano, ¿qué ocurre?- él le miró y de pronto comprendió todo. –Orochimaru-

-Sabe más de lo que nosotros acerca de los prisioneros-

-También pensé lo mismo cuando Kurenai me comentó lo sucedido en la cocina. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Antes que nada, pondré seguridad a su alrededor- le miró serio, como siempre –y tú, ya que tienes contacto con ellas, sacarás toda la información que puedas-

-¡¿EH?!-

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Te he visto con la morena y sé a la perfección que te llevas excelente con ella- sonrió internamente al notar cierto rubor en esa estúpida cara, agregando el nerviosismo nato de su hermano menor –Y por favor, quita esa cara y muévete, que no estoy de humor- se levantó de su asiento y sin más se retiró. Necesitaba urgentemente estar solo.

Realmente la situación se le estaba saliendo de control. Por un lado se encontraba el reino. Tenía que demostrarles tanto a su familia como al pueblo que era digno de gobernarles, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando no lo deseaba? Ahora bien, también se encontraban los prisioneros… mejor dicho, estaba Sakura. Realmente estaba presente constantemente en sus pensamientos, gracias a que ella no era parecida a ninguna mujer que él conociera. En toda su existencia jamás conoció a una fémina como ella (Dahia: gracias Athenea, te adoro XD. No te tardes con la continuación de tu historia XD) que le generara tantos estragos con su sola presencia, ni siquiera Karin. Le invadía tanto en el día como en la noche… ¡Que Dios le ayudase!

Ni una sola vez la había visto llorar o quejarse, agregando que tampoco se había acobardado ante él. Odiaba sus cadenas, demostrado hasta en las heridas de sus tobillos y sin embargo no había rogado que se los quitaran, como lo harían otras. No pedía pena ni compasión, de hecho, no había pedido nada, solamente había trabajado y actuado de tal manera que protegía a su hermana y a sus allegados. Era un hecho que peleaban constantemente, pero jamás suplicó, al contrario.

¡Dios todopoderoso! Sasuke se sentía embrujado por Sakura. ¿Acaso ella deseaba tenerlo en ese poder? Realmente lo dudó, solamente estuvo seguro que ella no le era indiferente, sobre todo desde el día en que la habían bañado y revelado la increíble belleza que se ocultaba bajo la suciedad. Se acercó inconscientemente hacia la cocina y si, como lo mandó, ella se encontraba con sus quehaceres sin chistar.

-Veo que ahora sí te pasaste- Arashi se encontraba ayudando a Sakura, teniendo la orden de no dejarla sola nuevamente.

-…- No tenía el ánimo para contestar. Hoy no había sido su día. Desgraciadamente Hinata fue alejada de su presencia gracias a que Soma "se enojó" por su contestación tan mediocre y le dolía el golpe dado por ese Baka-serpiente.

-Pero lo bueno es que… de acuerdo, no hay nada de bueno- Arashi dejó todo y se acomodó a su lado -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Cómo crees tú?- la miró rudamente -¿Te imaginas ver a ese ser violando a tu hermana? ¿Estar encadenada sin más?- la pobre intentaba controlarse sin lograrlo. Suspiró pesadamente para evitar que las lágrimas salieran libres. -¿Puedo estar sola?-

-No- Arashi se levantó y sintió lastima por la pobre chica. Realmente no tuvo la culpa de nada –Lo siento-

-Hn…- y sin más, Sakura continuó haciendo su trabajo mientras que un par de ojos azabaches le analizaban detenidamente.

.

.

.

.

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien?- Anko observó el gran moretón que tenía Hinata en su brazo.

-Sí tía, fue in mal movimiento-

-Te creeré esta vez. ¿Y Sakura?-

-Se encuentra en la cocina- la pobre no se atrevía mirar a los ojos a su tía. –Y en un rato más iré con ella para ayudarle-

-¿Y no has visto a tu tío Kakashi?-

-No, por el momento tengo que quedarme aquí. Aunque me han informado que se encuentran todos bien- Hinata acomodaba la cama de Anko mientras que esta seguía con su tejido. –Espero que los señores se vayan y así robarte para que le puedas ver aunque sea un momento-

-Tienen que escapar de aquí mi hermosa- Anko comentó lo más seria posible, haciendo que su sobrina le mirara atónita. –Deben de huir de Konoha cuanto antes-

-¡NO!- Hinata le contestó –No podemos-

-¿Acaso es por mi? ¡Están en peligro! Si ese maldito de Orochimaru logra apoderarse de alguna de ustedes dos, yo… yo no…- y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan inútil. No solo le falló a su hermano Hiashi por no cuidar como es debido a sus hijas, sino que las mantenía presas y encadenadas por su estado. Si tan solo pudiera liberarlas…

-Tranquila tía Anko. Todo va a salir bien- Hinata se acercó a ella y le abrazó, calmando tan ajetreado corazón –No vamos a dejarte a ti o a tío Kakashi solos. Espero que logremos salir todos juntos-

-Pero Orochimaru…-

-Lo sé y el terror de tenerle a unos pasos nuestros me invade, sin embargo no voy a… yo…- suspiró –no voy a dejarte tía. Nos necesitas más de lo que tú misma crees-

-No hermosa, lo que ustedes necesitan es salir de aquí hasta que lleguen con tu padre. Es la única manera de ser libres de nuevo-

Eso era cierto. Escapando lograrían llegar a su padre o por lo menos indicarle su localización y así liberarse. Sin embargo no se atrevía. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué encontró amigos y amor en un territorio enemigo? Ya que el dilema que presentaba su ser era por no querer separarse de Naruto ni de sus amigos… ¡quería al Kyubi tanto! Ellos eran sus únicos y verdaderos amigos.

Cuando acostó a su tía y la durmió, regresó con su hermana. Lastimosamente Sakura se encontraba enojada, molesta ante la situación que le albergaba.

-Saku- comentó en voz baja al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tía Anko?- Le contestó en desgana.

-Mejor, aunque estaba preocupada por nosotros. Sospechó que Orochimaru me hizo esto- señaló su brazo lastimado –y lo peor es que…- lo siguiente, notando la presencia de Arashi, lo habló en su idioma madre –quiere que huyamos. Es la única oportunidad de avisarle a papá de nuestra localización-

-Es muy arriesgado. Pueden hacerles algo a nuestros tíos… o al bebé- ella también había pensado eso, sin embargo había más cosas en contra que a favor.

-Pero es nuestra única opción-

Y ambas guardaron silencio.

Y Naruto también. Odió a esa serpiente nuevamente (y más) cuando Ino le comentó que ese maldito hijo de perra andaba siguiendo los pasos de Hinata desde que llegó, teniendo que Sakura la defendió de un buen manoseo. Literalmente le dieron celos. ¿Él celoso? ¡¡SI!! Demasiado para su desgracia. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo único que supo en esos momentos que deseaba patear fuertemente a Orochi-Baka en donde más le doliera.

Pasaban más de las once cuando Ino le pidió a él y a Sasuke que se reunieran en su recámara. Tanto ella como Hikaru estuvieron analizando el movimiento de Orochimaru y Madara, encontrando un extraño interés por los prisioneros y sobre todo con las mascotas de Naruto.

-Se los juro, sus palabras exactas fueron: "¿Quién lo viera? Si que nos hemos encontrado con una gran sorpresa, Orochimaru-kun"- Hikaru estaba sentada en el gran barandal del balcón.

-Realmente saben quienes son nuestros prisioneros. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Ino estaba furiosa. –Cómo es posible que ellos sepan más que nosotros-

-…- tanto Naruto como Sasuke mantuvieron silencio. Estaban ideando un plan para poder obtener la información deseada y alejar a esos hombres de Konoha mismo.

-¿Creen que tarde mucho la estadía de los señores en esta casa?- Ino retomó sus palabras seria.

-Al parecer serán cuatro días más, cinco cuando mucho- Sasuke se dignó a contestar.

-¡Maldición!-

-Hikaru, no debes de maldecir- Naruto suspiró resignado. –Lo importante es mantener alejados a esos dos de ya saben quienes…- observó a un lado de la gran habitación, encontrando a cierto chismoso no invitado. Se levantó inmediatamente y, ante la vista asombrada de los presentes, tomó su cinto y jaló una de las colas del visitante-¡Kyubi! Te he dicho que no te salgas ni te escapes… ¡¿Acaso quieres que te atrapen?!-

**-¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!-** el demonio se encontraba enfurecido. El escuchar que su ama estaba en problemas jamás fue bien recibido y mucho menos porque esa amenaza era hecha por ESE humano de mierda **–O me llevas con ella ahora mismo o si no te mato, ¿escuchaste? ¡Te mataré!-**

-¡HN!- logró someter al zorro con gran dificultad y sin decirles nada más a sus hermanos, salió hacia el ala este (los cuales jamás entendieron porqué Naruto hablaba con sus animales, como si ellos le respondieran). –Tenemos que hablar-

**-Pero antes quiero ver a Hinata… ¡no voy a permitir que le pase algo!-**

-Es exactamente de eso de lo que te quiero hablar, Kyubi ya que no podemos permitir que algo le pase- bajo esas palabras, el demonio se calmó y escuchó atentamente cada una de sus vocablos para idear el plan perfecto…

¡¿Qué?! No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Sí que podía ser idiota Naruto! ¿Por qué él no hacía lo que mencionó? ¿Por qué él tenía que hacer siempre todo? **-Momento mocoso, ¿acaso me estás pidiendo que yo…?-**

-Sí. Ella te tiene confianza-

**-No, no es lo mismo. ¡Eres un idiota! Es más fácil si tú mismo se lo preguntas-** ese humano le sacaba de sus casillas. **–Ambos son humanos y se llevan bien, así que veo ilógico lo que me estás pidiendo-**

-Si claro, ¿por qué estás tan seguro que ella me responderá como si nada? Una cosa es que yo…-

Le mordería por lo tarado que era. Así que le interrumpió rápidamente y así verla ya que necesitaba estar a su lado. **-Por lo que siente por ti, reverendo idiota-** se exasperó al ver en su "amo" asombro. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella…? No. Por la estúpida cara que puso, no, no se había dado cuenta. Sí que los dos podían ser realmente despistados **–Está enamorada de ti, pedazo de porquería humana-**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

**-Desde hace mucho… ¡maldita sea Naruto! Eres tan imbécil como tú mismo. Hasta el unicornio se dio cuenta, y eso que es demasiado idiota para esas cosas-**

¿E… enamorada? Se dejó caer por el terror naciente en su ser. Hinata estaba enamorada… de él… ¡ENAMORADA DE ÉL! ¡No podía ser! ¡NO! Ella no. Estos días encontró a una mujer fantástica y única, la cual le ganó con toda la fuerza de su ternura y amor su corazón. Encontró a un ser divino al cual deseaba regalarle todo su ser, pero no podía por su destino…

**-Tienes que decidirte mocoso, no quiero perderla por ese imbécil de mierda… y supongo que tú tampoco, ¿o me equivoco?-** El Kyubi se sentó y continuó con una voz neutral **–No puedo ni puedes permitir dejarla ir ni de Konoha ni de este mundo, ya que perderla será la muerte de todos…-**

No, no podía perderla. ¡No a Hinata!

_La misma que ha de cuidar a tus bestias, te amará a ti sin que tú lo sepas…_

¿Ella enamorada de él? ¿Desde cuándo y qué le vio? ¿Por qué se enamoró ella de él? ¡Dios! Era un reverendo estúpido y era tan tonto para muchas cosas, e inclusive le causaba tantas molestias y nervios cuando estaba a su lado. ¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?! Ahora más que nunca deseaba verle y planear de qué manera evitaría que Orochimaru se le acercara a ella o a los suyos, pero sin alejarla de su lado ya que la necesitaba más de lo que él mismo deseaba.

…_y esa decisión que deberás tomar, si te das cuenta a tiempo de lo que sientes, la catástrofe no sucederá…_

¿Acaso él…?

…_la misma que se ganará tu corazón, se entregará a ti en cuerpo y alma de la misma manera e intensidad que tú…_

Si, no podía negarlo más. Estaba enamorado de ella. La sencillez de su alma y la pasión que guardaba debajo de sus nervios e inseguridad le atrajeron hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ellos. Necesitaba de sus historias para vivir o de su sonrisa que lograba hacerle tan feliz. Se enamoró de una mujer completamente distinta a todas las que había conocido. Perdió la cabeza y el corazón por un simple y cálido "Naruto-kun".

… _esa mujer que te amará más que a ella misma, perderá la vida al elegir un camino que tú no quisiste tomar…_

…_Sólo tienes una oportunidad y en lo único que puedo ayudarte es en aconsejarte que dejes que tus acciones, como la de hoy, te hagan encontrar esa respuesta que tanto buscas…_

_-Ya no huiré ante nada ni nadie... Esa es mi decisión.-_

-Tienes razón Kyubi, hablaré con ella. No podemos perderla por nada de este mundo-

**-Hn…bien dicho, Naruto-**

Y ambos salieron de su escondite para dirigirse hacia el "lado oscuro" del castillo. Lastimosamente lo que encontraron, no les gustó nada. Sakura estaba realmente atrapada en la pared, siendo las terribles cadenas el símbolo de sometimiento y sobre todo de la majadería de Sasuke. ¿Ni siquiera por lo que hablaron le quitó las cadenas? ¡Le mataría por ello!

-Voy a romperlas- comentó Sakura a Hinata, la cual estaba anonadada ante la reacción eufórica de su hermana. Fue un hecho que ambas quedaron en escaparse, pero no esa noche… por lo menos no quería irse sin siquiera despedirse del Kyubi o de Kazuki.

-Tranquila hermana, no creo que…-

-¡No me importa Hinata!- explotó. -¡Ya nada me importa!- lanzó el banco más cercano y estando en la orilla de la cocina para aventar la mesa, fue abrazada por Hinata, la cual deseaba calmarle y así planear mejor las cosas.

-Por favor, tranquilízate- advirtió la morena -Te castigarán-

- ¡No me importa!-

-Si te importa, tanto como a mí-

Sakura dejó escapar un gran suspiro. ¡De nuevo le ganó sus nervios! Respiró hasta diez y con ello ideó un mejor plan. Aprovecharía el tiempo para aprender todo lo posible acerca de los "de la Hoja", mientras que cuidaría de su tía y vería de que manera alejaría a todo mal que estuviera amenazando a su hermana.

-Buenas noches- Naruto se acercó a ellas, escondiendo que él había escuchado todo. Y observó el panorama como si nada.

-Bu… buenas noches, Na-Naruto-kun- Hinata se ruborizó fuertemente al verle entrar con su gran y alegre presencia. ¡Dios! No quería separarse de él ni del Kyubi, el cual estaba asustando a su hermana con su simple movimiento.

-Buenas- Sakura, viendo el caos que había causado, levantó rápidamente el banco caído y así colocarse al lado de su hermana. ¡Ese demonio le ponía los nervios de punta!

-¿Por qué están solas? ¿No se supone que Soma estaba encargándose de ustedes?-

-No. Ella fue lla… llamada por Kurenai-sama y-y-y yo… nosotras no…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Para Naruto, fue un acto tan tierno… ¡ahora sí que se sentía libre! Le debía un favor al Kyubi por hacerle reaccionar a tiempo y definir lo que sentía por tan bella mujer. -…no…-

-Tranquila, no vengo a castigarles o algo por el estilo- sonrió y ambas mujeres encontraron sinceridad en sus palabras. -¿Tienen de esos panes de nuez tan deliciosos? La verdad muero de hambre y quiero devorarme uno…- escuchando un pequeño bufo del Kyubi, agregó -…y darles algunos a mis amigos-

-¡SI!- Hinata se adelantó y tomó de la canasta de panes algunas piezas muy frescas. Con ello regresó al lado de Sakura y envolviéndolos en una servilleta, se las dio con manos temblorosas. –Aquí-quí están-

-Gracias Hina-chan- sonrió y acarició sus manos lentamente al tomar los panes.

-No… no hay de qu-qué, Naruto-kun- supuso que se ruborizó ante ese leve contacto, lastimosamente pensó que fue inconsciente…

Para Sakura, realmente fue reveladora la actitud de esos dos. Obviamente ese roce no fue simple y la reacción de ambos ante este le indicó algo realmente peligroso, muy peligroso. Su hermana era nerviosa, sin embargo no a ese grado…

-¿Por qué no vas con él, Hinata? Así alejas a cierto zorro de aquí- Sakura no dejaba de ver al Kyubi, el cual movió sus nueve colas de tal manera que revelaba que nada bueno haría. No deseaba dejarles solos por sus sospechas, sin embargo ese demonio le robaba la poca cordura que le quedaba. En cambio, el mismo demonio planeó desesperar a la hermana de su ama para así dejar que esos dos hablaran como debían de hacerlo, al final de cuentas, él personalmente se haría cargo de cualquier intruso que intentara molestarlas. No es que estuviera a favor de que la pelirrosa fuera cuidada por él o los suyos, no obstante su ama sería feliz con eso y eso le bastaba.

-¡…!- ella yendo con él a solas… ¿a solas? ¡Se desmayaba!

-No- sentenció Naruto, haciendo que tres miradas le miraran anonadados. Sakura no entendió el porqué no se llevaba al zorro mágico, Hinata sintió una punzada en su corazón al sentirse rechazada y el Kyubi deseó matarle por no llevarse a su ama para completar su plan. –No nos iremos hasta que Soma o Kurenai regresen. Desde estos momentos deben de estar acompañadas de alguien y así evitar lo que sucedió en la tarde aquí mismo-

**-Pero…-** El Kyubi le dio la razón. Desgraciadamente esos dos andaban sueltos y no podían dejarles libres.

-Así que puedo quedarme con ustedes, si no les molesta-

-Para nada, joven Naruto- Sakura no pudo entender la razón del porqué se sintió segura al lado de ese rubio ruidoso. Simplemente le sonrió y continuó con su labor, haciendo que Hinata fuera la que le atendiera.

**-¡Por los bigotes de mi abuelo! Este pan es más delicioso que el anterior-** él movió sus colas animado y completamente feliz ante ese manjar. **-¿Estás segura que no los hiciste tú?-**

-No Kyubi, esta vez mi hermana los cocinó-

-Oh…- Naruto estaba maravillado por tan bella escena: Hinata estaba sentada a unos bancos de distancia, recibiendo el peso de las patas delanteras del Kyubi mientras este comía de sus manos.

**-¿Puedo darle a Kazuki un poco de este pan? En verdad va a gustarle… ¡Y a los demás! Aunque no se lo merezcan-**

-El que no se lo merece es otro, demonio del mal- sonrió Naruto por la broma.

**-Mejor cállate, pedazo de idiota par…-**

-¡KYUBI! ¿Quién te enseño tan feas palabras?- Hinata reprendió a su amigo, observando cómo su hermana le miraba atontada. En esos momentos entendió que Sakura no le creyó cuando le confesó que esos seres mágicos podían comunicarse con ella.

**-Pues quién más… fue el idiota de Naruto-**

-¡HEY! ¡Yo no fui el culpable de tu idiotez mental!- el pobre se sintió frustrado y apenado. Hinata le miró asombrada y después comenzó a reír levemente.

**-Lo que digas, amo**- y como si nada, siguió deleitándose de su ama y del pan tan delicioso. Diez minutos después, Soma llegó con Arashi y con ello Naruto salió con Hinata y el Kyubi hacia su segundo hogar.

Siendo ya las once de la noche, Sakura había sido llevada a su "habitación". Para su desgracia, Hinata no llegaría hasta que se liberara de esos seres monstruosos y con ello, su plan de escaparse se destrozó por completo. ¿Por qué no podía salirse con la suya? Harta de todo, se acostó completamente en su jergón y esperó ansiosa a Hinata.

-¿Tardará mucho?- Se cuestionó mientras se estiraba nuevamente, con la diferencia que se había despojado ya de sus harapos y con ello dejaba que la cobija apenas cubriera lo que tenía que tapar. No es que fuera que estuviera cansada, más buen esa era una de sus tantas rutinas "femeninas" después de tanto trabajo. Con ello intentaba relajarse y olvidar un poco el yugo de su encierro. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a su familia! Y no solo eso, correr libre por los grandes jardines y aspirar el delicioso aroma a los árboles veraniegos. ¿Cómo regresar a su hogar y aspirar nuevamente ese aire de paz y libertad? Tenía que encontrar la mejor solución. Estaba tan perdida en los planes del día siguiente que no escuchó los pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-¿Acaso ganas algo tentándome de esa manera?-

Cuando esa voz ronca y varonil irrumpió su silencio, ella volteó absorta ante la presencia masculina. Realmente no se esperaba que precisamente él estuviera a unos pasos de ella. Se quedó Sakura en su lugar en espera a que él hiciera algo. Y pasó. Sasuke se colocó a su lado, generando en ella un sentimiento completamente contrastante.

¿Por qué no tenía miedo? ¡Que Dios le socorrerse! La mirada tan penetrante y oscura de ese hombre la llenó de expectativa y, sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, de deseo. Solamente tuvo algunos segundos para admirarle, ya que de la nada, Sasuke acercó su mano derecha para tomarla desprevenida de su nuca, haciendo que ella le mirara completamente.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, pagana?- él rompió nuevamente el silencio -¿Por qué me provocas, mujer?

Sakura sintió que esa pregunta tenía doble dirección. Por lo que, dejando que el momento lo arreglase, cubrió apenas su cuerpo desnudo, en expectativa de ese hombre. -¿Qué se supone que te provoco, señor?

-Hasta eso eres lista… me provocas sabiendo que estoy en la entrada observándote-

-Desconocía que te encontrabas aquí-

-Mientes… pero ahora pagarás caro tu provocación, Sakura- exclamó Sasuke antes de poseer la boca de Sakura.

Eso sí que fue delicioso. Sakura había esperado conocer el sabor de sus labios, poder tocarlo y desarmarle con su ser. No pudo negar que había deseado que sucediera desde hace algunos días, sin embargo ni en sus más deseosos pensamientos imaginó que la práctica sería tan reveladora. Si el estar con Sai la llenó de deseo, esto no tenía palabras para definirse.

La boca de Sasuke la poseyó brutalmente, aferrándose a ella de tal manera que la inmovilizó para gozarla mejor, pero para la desgracia de Sakura, no la tocó. Sakura, importándole nada su desnudez, se inclinó hacia él para generar ese contacto faltante, sintiendo con ferocidad la profundidad del deseo masculino. ¡Dios bendito! Esa fue la experiencia más deliciosa que había probado hasta el momento, dejando a un lado si eso fue lo que él deseaba realmente o que fue este acto un simple impulso. Aún inconforme ante la falta de acción de ese hombre, acercó sus manos ante musculosa espalda y la acarició mientas que él, dándose cuenta que ella lo aceptaba completamente, bajó su brazo hacia la cintura de ella y la estrechó a él. Con ello, Sakura le permitiría que la tomase donde él quisiese: sobre el suelo, ahí mismo. Ahora sí deseaba hacer con él el amor…

Sin más Sasuke, completamente embriagado ante el sabor femenino, hundió más su lengua en la boca de la mujer, atrayéndola con pasión. Se perdió ante la lucha que había mantenido para no hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos…

-¡Demonios!- Pero él, al darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y Sakura suspiró dolorida cuando sus labios la liberaron. La miró furioso, encendido por la pasión y por la furia que le albergaba en todo su ser. Ella le observó sin entender en un inicio lo que pasaba, pero al interpretar sus sentimientos, le enfrentó como solo ella sabía hacer, aumentando su enojo notablemente.

Con un bufo, él la apartó y se volteó para no mirar su desnudez.

-Mujerzuela barata… ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso no tienes algo de pudor?–

Ahora sí que le mató. Se sintió tan decepcionada de ese hombre. ¿Acaso le adjudicaba el deseo que ambos tenían? ¡Pero si fue él el que la observó a escondidas y se acercó! ¿Cómo podía repudiar él lo que ambos deseaban? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿De dónde sacaba Sasuke la fuerza necesaria para detenerse cuando ella ansiaba continuar?

-Sasuke, no me da vergüenza desearte- Sakura se cubrió su cuerpo intentando fallidamente olvidar lo pasado.

-¿En verdad?- se separó completamente de ella. ¡Qué estúpido fue al dejarse llevar! -¿Como a otro hombre? No me hagas reír mujer– se burló él.

Sí que era tan predecible. Sonrió ante su brillante idea. Le miró con alegría y generándole incredulidad, comentó. –No, lastimosamente y aunque no creas, te deseo a ti solo-

-Escúchame bien prostituta, jamás seré uno de tus amantes- él la enfrentó nuevamente.

-¿Eso lo que deseas?-

-Es la verdad, pagana- insistió Sasuke –Y quiero dejarte claro que dejes de intentar meterte a mi cama, tus trucos no funcionarán esta vez-

-Oh- suspiró pesadamente. ¿Trucos? Ahora deseaba estar sola. La decepción sentida aumentó con cada palabra de él –Me encantaría saber qué trucos mencionas. Y si culpas a mi por mirarte, no poder evitarlo- sonrió nuevamente -Después de todo, eres el hombre más lindo de por aquí–

El contuvo la respiración. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Que Dios le ayudase!

-¡DIOS!- Exclamó exasperado -¿todas las prostitutas de tu reino son tan descaradas como tú? –

Y de nuevo esa odiosa palabra. _Prostituta_. Estaba harta de desear que ese hombre le hiciera el amor. En esos momentos dudó de ese sentimiento. ¿Podría cumplir algún día su deseo de ser poseída por él bajo un sentimiento diferente a la venganza o a la simple "pasión del momento"? Llamarla de ese modo después de su contacto, le lastimó fuertemente.

Con la indignación plasmada en su voz, le miró. –No sé de que hablas, no conozco a prostitutas. Y quiero entender algo, ¿qué quieres decir con descaro? Yo soy sincera.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me odias o que no me desprecias después de todo lo que he hecho?-

-¿Quieres escuchar mentiras acaso?- le miró dudosa -¿Eso es lo que buscas?-

-No puedo creer que no me odies. ¡Te he convertido en mi esclava! Y hasta te he puesto la cadenas que tanto odias…- interpretó la mirada de ella de mala manera y continuó antes que ella dijera algo –Estoy seguro que me odias tanto como yo a ti y la única manera de vengarte es embrujándome… pero no lo lograrás ya que jamás podrás hacerlo-

-¡Bien!- La indignación sentida alcanzó niveles infinitos -Entonces nunca aceptarás lo que estoy dispuesta a dar y lo lamento mucho. Entiende que odio hierros, no a ti y sobre todo no pienso vivir con estas ataduras por siempre…- y le dio la espalda, símbolo irrevocable que deseaba estar sola y que no quería verle más.

Sasuke no se marchó inmediatamente. Para la desgracia de Sakura, su amargura incrementó porque pensó que él hacía todo lo posible para controlar el nuevo sentimiento de furia por haberle despedido de ese modo. No obstante, ella estaría más tranquila si hubiese visto que los ojos de Sasuke se limitaban a recorrer las suaves curvas su cuerpo con indagación, deteniéndose sobre las macizas caderas y el abultado trasero que se enmarcaban en la cobija, pero además de contemplar su cuerpo, él se había detenido a revelar, durante un solo momento, el anhelo de su propio corazón.

Para él, Sakura se había convertido en su más grande y terrible molestia, la cual cambiaría el modo de ver realmente su panorama…

* * *

Continuará...


	8. Sakumo

**_ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA_**

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

_**Hola hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Espero que estén muy bien y sobre todo que estén pasando un excelente fin de semana. XD yo estoy… ejem, ejem, estamos aquí dejando la continuación de esta historia, esperando que les guste mucho. Estamos inspirados (llámese el monstruo, su Inner, mi Inner y yo XD) y esperamos traerles más continuaciones XD.**_

_**¿Nos regalan un review?**_

**Capítulo 8: Sakumo**

¿En qué momento se perdió todo el control de la situación? ¡Estaba desesperado! Y más por el hecho de que su amada mujer ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo y no tardaría en nacer su primogénito. Era un mal comandante, mal esposo, mal tío y sobretodo, mal padre. Eran más de media noche y él solo observaba, hasta donde su vista le permitió, la ventana donde se encontraba Anko.

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar como a dé lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Suspiró al notar que la única luz que se adentraba por ese lugar era exactamente la de la luna. Cansado por el trabajo exhaustivo del día y por su propio malestar mental, se recargó en la mísera pared helada de piedra y se dejó caer lentamente. Lo único bueno y a su favor fue que Orochimaru y Madara se alejaron de Konoha rápidamente, con las manos vacías. Tuvo miedo por Hinata y gracias a todos los dioses que él adoraba ni siquiera pudieron acercarse a ella por ese rubio con cara de idiota feliz.

Suspiró nuevamente al intentar imaginarse el gran vientre de su mujer. –Lo siento tanto…- Lo único bueno fue que Hinata llegó al día siguiente con el desayuno para todos. ¡Dios bendito! Así su alma regresó por un momento gracias a la hermosa sonrisa llena de amor y tranquilidad que le regalaba su sobrina.

-Hinata… ¿cómo está tu tía?- Preguntó el peli-gris animado. La abrazó fuertemente y le besó la frente.

-Tío, está excelentemente bien. Nos han permitido cuidarla como se merece, y pues…- sonrió después de romper el abrazo y sacó una pequeña carta de sus ropas –te manda esto y quiere que no te preocupes. Ambos están bien-

-La amo tanto Hinata, díselo por favor, sobretodo pídele en mi nombre y en el nombre de su Dios que me perdone.- tomó la carta con tanta ilusión y sentándose al lado de su sobrina, leyó el contenido. Cuando terminó, besó la carta y sonrió bajo esa máscara. –Mi Anko…-

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo por el hecho de que tengo que regresar al castillo. Pero espero que les apetezca su comida y por favor, confíen en que nosotras cuidaremos de tía Anko.-

-De eso estamos seguros- Ahora fue Shino el que dijo de manera seca. Estaba feliz a su manera de ver a su mejor amiga hasta cierto punto estable. Aunque eso sí, vengaría su nombre por verla vestida con esos harapos y con las manos lastimadas por el quehacer. -Tienen que escapar- lo soltó de pronto, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Los que tienen que escapar son ustedes. Por ahora Sakura y yo estamos a salvo-

-No.- sentenció Kakashi seguido de Shino. –No podemos dejarles solas-

-Es necesario.- Hinata se levantó y abrazó a Shino. –Tienen que ir por papá… él es el único que puede salvarnos-

-¿Estás loca? ¡Va a matarme por esto!- Kakashi suspiró pesadamente. Ya no tendría escusas para enfrentarse a Hiashi Hyuga, ni mucho menos de pensar en vivir hasta que la vejez llegase.

Eran necios como ellos mismos, por lo que se juró que les convencería. Su tía Anko merecía tener al bebé con su esposo y si todo salía bien con el plan hecho por Sakura, tendrían su libertad en poco tiempo. -Es la única opción que tenemos. Nosotras podremos librarnos si ustedes se van de aquí…-

-No lo permitiremos.- Habló de pronto Iruka, el cual se había mantenido alejado a su conversación. –Es un hecho que tenemos que huir. Estuve pensando y será en el momento en que Anko-san tenga al bebé. He encontrado algunos puntos débiles dentro del muro que estamos haciendo y si mis cálculos no me fallan, saldremos inadvertidos en la madrugada y…-

-Eso no lo lograremos todos, Iruka. También lo noté y supe que ese sería un escape, pero no para nosotros.- Shino estaba con su característica seriedad. –Para cuando logremos salir, ese maldito rey nos habrá aplastado sin piedad. Lo que sugiero es que tanto Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata y Anko salgan. Nosotros podremos pagar cualquier castigo o incluso la muerte, pero ellos no. Cuatro pueden salir más rápido que doce-

-Irnos…- Hinata estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Irse? No lo deseaba… ni siquiera pudo terminar ya que uno de los guardias la llamó. –Yo… tengo que regresar al castillo, espero que pueda verles mañana-

-Te esperamos y por lo que más quieras, dile a tu tía que le amo mucho y que al bebé también-

-Claro Tío Kakashi, se lo diré…- y salió con las esperanzas en sus manos de ese hombre que era su familia.

.

.

.

.

Lo único bueno es que Hinata sí podía verlos y eso le reconfortaba. Lastimosamente, Sakura había sido literalmente exiliada de todos sus allegados, no pudiendo hablarles ni decirles que estaba hasta cierto punto bien (Dahia: Gracias por tu explicación, Athenea XD). Por una parte las cadenas, que habían cambiado para regresarle su movimiento "natural-y-no-escapista", estaban lo suficientemente incómodas para no moverlas y por el otro, si se asomaba por una ventana o puerta, existía algún guardia que la reprendía y la hacía retroceder. Desde que presentó Orochi-Baka y ese tonto de Madara por segunda vez en el castillo y por poco ella le destroza su asqueroso cuello, cualquier tipo de guardia permanecía en el castillo, y aunque estos se habían ido, el cuidado no.

-¡Rayos!-Se quejó realmente molesta. Estaba terminando de fregar los trastes del desayuno mientras pensaba en la manera de escapar. Hasta eso agradeció el que no se quedara sola en la gran cocina. ¡Oh no señor! El tiempo nunca se pierde y lo aprovechó al máximo ya que ahora sí aprendió tanto el idioma como la cultura de Konoha. ¿Y cómo lo logró en tan poco tiempo? Simple. Una parte importante en el aprendizaje del idioma fue Hinata. Le dio las reglas generales del idioma y le corregía cuando lo requería, además que Arashi fue su compañera todo el tiempo y no dejaba de hablar. Ella era una boca floja y por ello se enteró, sin que ella advirtiera que la estaba utilizando, de que el reinado de Konoha era autosuficiente, teniendo que era uno de los pueblos más prósperos del territorio del fuego.

Además de que tanto Sasuke como sus hermanos, eran hijos del rey Minato Namikaze y que él buscaba a su futuro heredero con su primogénito… aunque ese odioso pecaminoso había sido elegido sin más, no deseaba ser Hokage. Más bien buscaba entrenar a todo su pueblo para proteger su ciudad y aumentar su poderío gracias a la piratería. Él era poderoso con las armas, teniendo que su inteligencia y astucia generaba las mejores estrategias y uniones con otros países. Un ejemplo claro fue el Rey Gaara y la próxima expansión territorial.

Ahora bien, se enteró _oficialmente_ que Sasuke no estaba casado pero lo intentó tres años atrás. Su prometida fue Lady Karin de Porto, una futura reina del reino de las olas, sin embargo ella despreció su amor huyendo con otro mucho más pobre que él y por ello, Sasuke cambió demasiado al sentirse humillado ante su abandono en el altar. Riendo se dio cuenta que, gracias a la decisión de ese rey Namikaze, su celibato sería el más afectado ante su próximo reinado.

Pasando al siguiente integrante de esa extraña familia, tenía a la hermana del demonio de Sasuke: Ino. Ella dirigía la rutina doméstica de la casa y sin meter un solo dedo en ello. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera conocer a todos sus siervos si ni siquiera les ayudaba en algo? ¡Hasta se le quemaba el agua cuando intentaba hacer algo de comer! Sakura supuso que eso fue la urgente necesidad de dejarle a cargo de Kurenai todo el orden del castillo. ¿Acaso era más importante perderse por horas con su mejor amiga para platicar cosas tan banales que aprender las labores domésticas? Lo más gracioso e irónico de todo, eso fue lo que más le interesó de ella. Sin que Hinata lo supiera, Sakura pensó que Ino era realmente extraña pero fascinante. Su carácter presentaba muchos aspectos cambiantes y nunca había presenciado algo así: por un lado era arrogante y de la nada se convertía en una mujer flexible, y al siguiente minuto requería que la apapacharan y la besaran después de hacer un gran coraje. Sakura recordó que anteayer la pobre de Ino se quejó fuertemente ante Sasuke por sus cadenas y comenzó a llorar por la contestación frívola de él por perder la paciencia. Y lo más gracioso, Ino lloraba por cosas tan efímeras: se le rompió una uña por la costura y rompió en llanto. Kurenai tuvo que consolarla por dos largas horas.

Y para terminar estaba el joven Naruto…

-¿Se puede saber el por qué te detienes ante tus labores?- Soma había llegado desde ya unos minutos y encontró que Sakura estaba completamente parada con una larga sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Soma… estaba pensando- Sakura la miró y con un pequeño suspiro, continuó fregando los trastes.

-No pasa nada. Esta vez te perdono-

¿Eh? ¿Soma andaba de buenas? La ojiverde la miró sin comprender el buen humor que tenía su dueña. ¿Desde cuándo esa mujer le contestaba tan suavemente?

-Tranquila. Gracias a tus panes hasta el señor Sasuke anda de buenas- la mujer miró a Sakura agradecida. Su mañana mejoró bastante en el momento en que encontró una extraña y pequeñísima sonrisa en el futuro rey. Al principio pensó que este había roto su celibato causándole ese humor, pero al encontrar cierto pan de nuez entre sus manos, comprendió todo.

-Oh… bueno, por lo menos uno anda de "buenas"-

-Vamos mocosa, ¿acaso no te alegra eso?- Soma cuidó sus palabras para no causarle una emoción errónea –Eres tú la causante de ese extraño cambio-

¿Ella haciendo feliz a ese pirata? Sí que se sentía divertida. ¡Oh qué mentira era esa! Más bien le causaba enojos y malos estragos. Para su buena o mala suerte, él la despreciaba por "ser prostituta" y la deseaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso esas miradas que le daba no eran la prueba de ello? Había veces que ella trabajaba y sentía su mirada azabache en todo su cuerpo y, cuando ella le buscaba, él simplemente fingía cambiando la dirección de su vista. Sakura pensó que era tan divertida esa lucha que él tenía hacia la atracción que tenían. –NO creo que haya sido YO la que causó esa felicidad. Más bien fue que no le puse azúcar al pan gracias a que no lo trajiste. Tanto Naruto como Ino despreciaron mi pan por amargo-

-Eres imposible- Soma movió su cabeza negativa y tomó la carne que cortaría para la comida.

Y continuaron con su labor.

.

.

.

.

Y eso era lo que deseaba fuertemente Hinata hacer, pero le fue imposible por presenciar una escena que jamás olvidaría. ¿Desde qué momento sus amigos dejaban que ella se quedara SOLA con Naruto? Ambos estaban recogiendo parte del ala norte, destruida por las travesuras de las ardillas con Kazuki y… ¡KYAAA! Estaba en el colapso mental ya que su adorado amor secreto estaba apenas con su playera, muy pegadita para su suerte.

-¿Entonces Hina, ahora sí me vas a poner atención?- Naruto, en cambio, encontró fascinante a Hinata. Ella realmente era hermosa, agregando que esas prendas se acomodaron de tal manera que le mostraba las delicadas formas de ella. ¿Desde cuándo deseó…? Sin dudas, se dijo que era un total y rotundo pervertido. ¡Mataría a su abuelo! Ese pervertido le trastornó por completo… entendiendo de dónde sacó Sasuke su perversión.

-¿Eh?-

-Hina, ¿En qué estás pensando?- Naruto, dejando la tabla de madera que alguna vez fue un maravilloso reloj de pared, se acercó a Hinata con su clásica sonrisa.

-Yo…- ¿por qué siempre sus nervios la atacaban hasta el límite? ¡Autocontrol ante todo!

-¿Si?- Sonrió más por notar ese rubor y nerviosismo, reconociéndose como el único causante de ellos.

-Yo… bueno, yo…- ¿Qué le decía? ¡Que Dios le ayudase! Suspiró pesadamente y cuando notó la aproximación de él, se sintió embriagada por su aroma masculino. La vida pocas veces le había hecho experimentar el sentir algo por un hombre, pero lo que creaba Naruto en su ser era algo nuevo e inexplicable, causándole una gran felicidad ante la adversidad en la que vivía día con día desde que llegó a esas tierras. –Nada-

-¿Cómo que nada?- La respuesta tan nerviosa le dio a entender que no era nada malo, al contrario. ¡Cuánto le gustaba! Esta vez el rubor en esas mejillas blancas y el brillo especial que tenían esas perlas eran únicos y lo mejor de todo es que él las causaba. ¡Bendito Kyubi! Si no hubiera sido por ese demonio de mierda, quizás no hubiera estado tan seguro de luchar contra el oráculo… aunque eso estaba en un "hubiera" ya que estaba tonta y perdidamente enamorado de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

-Etto...-

-Bah, no importa…- Sonrió y se alejó rápidamente para continuar su labor. Por su mala suerte, tenían que terminar de recoger el lugar y así continuar con los preparativos de la llegada de su padre. En tres semanas les vería nuevamente y esta vez se quedarían más tiempo a su lado.

Hinata se sentía tan feliz estando a su lado. Suspiró cuando él sonriendo le ofreció una tabla nueva y recordó en esos precisos momentos las palabras de su madre Hirako: "Sabrás cuál es el hombre de tu vida cuando lo tengas en frente. Yo sufrí mucho al no reconocerlo la primera vez… y no quiero que eso lo sufras tú. Cuando encuentres a ese chico guapetón que complazca a tus ojos, alegre tus sentidos, y consiga que te sientas extraña y maravillosa con su sola presencia, tendrás al hombre a quien amarás eternamente".

Se enamoró de Naruto desde la primera vez que presenció esa gran sonrisa y se sintió siempre tan complacida por no ser rechazada por él. En sus inicios, él la alejaba por una extraña razón, pero ahora no dejaba de estar con ella y deleitarse hasta con sus cuentos…

Siguieron en ello hasta que, cuatro horas después, terminaron completamente cansados. Hasta eso Hinata era tan hábil para esos quehaceres… lo que no le gustó es que estaba tan cansada y aún tuvo que responder al llamado de Kurenai para terminar sus pendientes.

-Nos retiramos, Naruto-sama… le esperamos a cenar- la mujer notó la cara de descontento de su amo y esperaba fervientemente que dijera algo ya que, conociendo a Hinata, ella estaría trabajando hasta que se le retirara a dormir y no lo deseaba. Le había tomado tanto cariño a la chica y, sabiendo lo que ella sentía por su joven amo, supo que no diría "no" y resistiría lo que fuera con tal de hacerle feliz.

-Pero…- el rubio estuvo completamente desarmado. ¿Cómo no ser obvio ante el sentimiento hacia ella y liberarla de hacer cosas de más? –No puede irse…- ambas mujeres le miraron asombradas, haciendo que un leve rubor se presentara en sus mejillas. –Es que… bueno, nosotros… yo…- ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? –yo… ¡tenemos que bañar al Kyubi! Y eso es súper peligroso y no puedo solo. Después tiene que ayudarme a alimentar a mis amigos y…- Dios, sí que era un reverendo idiota. ¿Cómo no ser tan obvio?

**-Dile a esa humana extraña que tenemos que ser alimentados y cuidados por Hinata. Requerimos de sus atenciones para no devastar nuevamente el castillo… coméntale que te hemos advertido que si hoy no se queda nuestra ama con nosotros, atacaremos la cocina esta vez-**

-¡SI!- sonrió primeramente al tener en plan de quedarse con ella gracias a sus amigos, los cuales comenzaron a reunirse y poniendo en serios problemas a Kurenai. –Nana hermosa... lamento informarte que Hinata se quedará aquí o tu cocina correrá peligro-

-…- Kurenai no supo si reírse o regañarle en esos momentos. Esos animales, por una extraña razón, nunca se atrevían a molestarle y eso no era un pretexto para dejar a la pobre mujer ahí… ¡SI! Realmente era halagador ser una de esos exclusivos testigos de la nueva faceta de Naruto. ¿Enamorado? Sí que era interesante ver su reacción ante la negativa laboral.

-¿Eh?- la pobre Hyuga, la cual entendió perfectamente las palabras del Kyubi, se sorprendió ante la amenaza de este y la respuesta afirmativa de Naruto. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Lo siento hijo, pero ella viene conmigo- Kurenai sonrió y tomando los objetos de limpieza, se encaminó a la puerta, seguida de Hinata. Los demás presentes observaban atónitos la reacción de esa mujer.

**-¿Acaso su amenaza no fue suficiente? ¡Esta vez voy a llenarla de baba simulando un ataque campal!-**

-Nana…-

-Naruto, la tía de Hinata está muy delicada por su estado y requiero que tenga la atención merecida por su familia. Lo que te puedo prometer es que la dejaré ahí y descansará gracias a los mimos y cuidados de Anko- sonrió ante la resignación y su mirada cabizbaja (Dahia: nuevo diccionario, nuevo estudiante de mexicano y casi esposo completo… Mi amado monstruo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz y amarme como lo haces… ¿quién diría que él supiera palabras mexicanas tan hermosas en tan poco tiempo? Me ha dejado tan enamorada XD), se acercó y le tomó de la barbilla. –_und sie wird immer bei dir...-_

…"ella estará siempre contigo"…

-De acuerdo, nana. Te la encargo mucho- No hubo duda que a ella jamás podría esconderle algo. Con su mirada le dio a entender que ella sabía su sentir por Hinata y, dejando ir parte de su alma, se quedó con sus amigos y disfrutó de una tarde tranquila y llena de planes para, sin siquiera importarle el futuro reclamo de Sasuke o la decepción de Ino, lograr quedarse con Hinata. Amaba locamente a la ojiperla y desde ahora en adelante lucharía por ella…

.

.

.

.

Y lucharía por ellos. ¿Cómo llegó a esos extremos? Se encontraba sudada, realmente cansada por la pelea, con parte de sus ropas rotas, enojada, frustrada y sobretodo, estaba muy decepcionada. Ese maldito príncipe le había colmado y ya no estaría a su disposición. ¿Acaso él buscaba eso? Pues lo encontró.

-Baja el arma, Sakura- Sasuke estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Exceptuando que él estaba fresco como una lechuga.

-No. y será mejor que te alejes, idiota-

¡Dios! Esa mujer sí que era única. Su contestación extrañamente le hizo tan feliz… -Veo que ahora si hablas mi idioma casi a la perfección- sin importarle que esa pagana bruja le haya sorprendido y quitado su espada, se acercó como un depredador hacia su presa. Realmente se veía tan apetitosa con esas ropas que se pegaban completamente a su figura. Esta vez, no le importaría llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Desgraciadamente el deseo que Sakura le despertaba, no lo había sentido nunca y eso le causaba muchos estragos a su persona. Por una parte, necesitaba alejarse de ella para no ser débil, y por el otro, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y poseerla hasta cansarse…

-Claro, y no… ¡NO TE ACERQUES!-

-Eres estúpida mujer por retarme, pero premio tu valentía- se detuvo, ideando un plan para apagar sus deseos y, hasta cierto punto, los de ella. –Así que haremos un trato-

-No soy estúpida… ¡nunca harías tratos conmigo! ¿Tengo que recordarte que soy la maldita esclava de esclava?-

-Baja el arma Sakura- repitió con esa paciencia que enojó más a Sakura.

-¡NO!-

Y con un movimiento rápido, se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de quitarle la espada, pero no contó con que ella fuer rápida y le diera un pequeño roce en su hombro. Con que Sakura hablaba en serio. Pues le demostraría que él era todo un estratega. Sonrió levemente ante su idea y, al recoger completamente su manga rota y acomodarla en su brazo, se acercó a una gran pared en donde se hallaban un sinfín de armas. Tomó una espada y la apuntó hacia una Sakura seria. Oh Dios bendito. El hecho de que ella respondiera a su amenaza ante la mirada de horror de Soma y de Arashi, le intrigó demasiado.

-Ohhh…- Una pelea justa le daría libertad o la muerte. Le miró con odio y de esos momentos lucharía con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura estaba fascinada por Sasuke, siendo un factor en el cual le causaba una gran felicidad, teniendo un mejor humor y le ayudaba a aguantar ese encierro el cual estaba calándole lentamente. ¿Amor? ¿Amarlo? No podía decir eso ya que estaría dispuesta a salir corriendo de Konoha, pero el deseo de sentir a Sasuke aumentó día con día. Deseaba sentir y conocer a Sasuke como una mujer a un hombre… pero ahora, tenía que exterminarlo. ¿Cómo pudo decirle nuevamente prostituta cuando él simplemente llegó de un lugar desconocido para tomarla por la cintura, colocar ambas intimidades en contacto y besarla así sin más? ¡Ella no le había hecho nada! Sucia y sudada se encontraba terminando de fregar el piso de la cocina y ese hombre…

-Sakura… te advierto por última vez que bajes esa espada-

-Mocosa, ¡haz lo que nuestro amo dice! ¡Ya no le retes!- Soma intentó detener esto, pero le fue imposible. Desgraciadamente el joven Sasuke era demasiado necio y, sabiendo lo que él buscaba en la pelirrosa, haría lo que fuera para calmar sus ansias. ¡Cuánto odió que él fuera sentenciado por el celibato! Si por lo menos tuviera su entretenimiento nocturno, no hubiera llegado a esos extremos.

-No te metas Soma- Sasuke, en cambio, disfrutaría todo esto. -¡Lárgate tú y tu hija!- la miró secamente –O no respondo a lo que les pase a ustedes también-

-¡NO AMO! No voy a permitir que…-

-¡HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUEN! Maldita sea…- Soma le miró con horror y él rodó los ojos molesto pero sin bajar el arma. Era ahora o nunca. –Pero antes de que lo hagan, escuchen bien. Si Sakura gana esta batalla, que lo dudo, obtendrá la libertad suya y de cuatro más…- sonrió como nunca, sorprendiendo a las presentes, sobre todo a Sakura, la cual abrió los ojos expectante a su continuación –pero, si yo gano, la bañarán, perfumarán y la llevarán a mi habitación junto con esas extrañas y lujosas prendas que encontramos como tesoro de ese espantoso barco mercantil. Tengo que probar algo… o a alguien-

Sakura cerró los ojos. Ella era solo un objeto más dentro del castillo que él quería poseer, nada más. ¡Que tonta fue!

_A la mañana siguiente de cuando Sasuke la besó por primera vez, Sakura estuvo malhumorada, seria e irritable. Con la frustración a flor de piel, se había visto sincera con él y aun mostrándole esa ventaja al enemigo al revelarle su sentir, él la ignoró olímpicamente, negándose él mismo ese deseo naciente y olvidándose de todo, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-¿Acaso piensas irritarle más, mocosa?- Soma, la cual presenció otra discusión de esos dos, estaba preocupada por Sakura. Necesitaba hacerla entender que no estaba bien el enfrentarse al señor. – Escúchame bien Sakura, si el amo te lleva a la cama, serás para él una pagana más por las que ha pasado y no dejarás de ser una simple y corriente esclava. Te desechará al momento de derramarse en ti, ¿eso es lo que quieres?-_

No, eso no era lo que quería. El hecho de desear a Sasuke no significaba entregarse a él, sabiendo completamente que no la amaría como ella sí podría amarlo a él. En un principio quiso creer que lograría lo imposible, pero en esos momentos comprendió que fue una tonta al pensarlo siquiera. El hombre que se encontraba frente suyo era tan frio como la nieve misma y lo único que deseaba era vengarse de ella humillándola de esa manera. ¿Cómo ganarse el corazón de un hombre si este no tenía?

Quería deshacerse de su malestar pasional con ella simplemente por tener derechos de amo.

Tomó fuertemente la espada y, suspirando fuertemente, la tiró. Las ganas de pelear con él se esfumaron en el preciso momento en que comprendió que ahora más que nunca tenía que olvidarse de esa idea de conquistarle. Si lucharía, sería solo por su libertad y los suyos. Le miró seria y con una mirada completamente seca, le comentó. –Soma tiene razón, no te retaré más- Ya no lucharía ante un deseo inexistente.

-Pagana cualquiera- Sasuke fue testigo del cambio en Sakura. Al principio se notó segura y decidida, pero pasaron algunos segundos y presenció enojo, tristeza y decepción. Cuando ella suspiró, supo que tendría una buena batalla, pero al verla tirar el arma, se sintió frustrado. Y no solo eso, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, halló un vacío que le llenó de desesperación. ¿Qué pasó por la cabeza femenina? -¿Crees que con un "no te retaré más", vas a pagar la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar al humillarme enfrente de la servidumbre?- mirando a Soma –si vuelvo a verla parada sin hacer nada, tú harás sus labores y llevarás sus cadenas, ¿entendido?- a Sakura –Y tu pagarás caro, muy caro-

Y se alejó sin recibir respuesta.

Soma suspiró aliviada y se acercó a Sakura para retirar el arma. -Menos mal que bajaste el arma… ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó por tu ca…?-

-Mama, por favor- Arashi, en cambio, comprendió en parte la rendición de Sakura y detuvo a su madre, evitando aumentar la desolación en su amiga. Cuando su madre vio y entendió lo que ella, guardó silencio y ambas continuaron con su labor dándole trabajo a la ojiverde, haciéndola olvidar un poco el mal que se apoderó de su ser.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó eufórico, lanzando un fuerte golpe a la pared.

Llevaba así más de dos semanas. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¡Era más que imposible! No podía estarle pasando esto a él. Después de dejarla en la cocina, nada fue igual. Sakura desistió de mirarle y buscarle, atendiendo únicamente a los quehaceres que le dejaba Soma y cuando él la miraba, no encontró la respuesta femenina que tanto le atraía. Al principio pensó que fueron las dobles cadenas que le colocó y no le dio tanta importancia, sin embargo, ella ni siquiera refutó como siempre cuando podía, aceptándolas aun cuando le era más difícil trabajar. Como no llamó su atención con ese castigo, él intentó fallidamente hacerla rabiar y escuchar nuevamente insultos y sus palabras llenas de altanería y audacia con insultos… nada.

No encontró nada.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- Ino, preocupada por su hermano, se acercó y sin decir nada más, tomó la mano lastimada de su hermano mayor y notó que dos de sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Sacó rápidamente un pañuelo de su vestido y comenzó a curarle. Le sorprendió que él se dejara sin chistar. –Sea lo que sea, no tienes por qué lastimarte de esta manera-

Agachó la mirada. Se sintió derrotado ante una batalla que no deseó tener. -…-

-Tanto tú como Naruto están irreconocibles- suspiró la rubia y atando la tela a la mano de Sasuke, le sonrió y se alejó levemente para tomar un poco de vino y verterlo en una pequeña copa. -¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-No- deseaba no ser descortés con ella, pero no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie.

-De acuerdo, no te molestaré más- se acercó a la puerta y con voz suave. –Vine a recordarte que pasado mañana llegan nuestros padres y tienes que ir por ellos al puerto. Yo tengo preparado todo para recibirles dentro del castillo y Naruto de esconder a esas criaturas traviesas para que no salgan del ala norte. Supongo que esta vez se van a quedar más tiempo-

-…-

-¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, nuestra nana quiere hablar contigo, te espera en la biblioteca-

-Ino…- le detuvo antes de que desapareciera.

-Dime-

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien, supongo- le miró nuevamente y la seriedad en ese rostro masculino le enterneció. –Tranquilo, que ya se las mandé quitar- negó levemente con la cabeza. –aunque Soma me ha informado que está más seria de lo normal-

-Hn-

-Nos vemos en la cena, hermano- y le dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos tía, tienes que tomar tu té- Hinata intentó fallidamente hacerla reaccionar. –Con ello te sentirás mejor-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo panzona que estoy? ¡Ya no quiero más té!- Anko estaba tan irritable gracias a el maldito encierro que tuvo desde que la capturaron y por el hecho de no saber nada de su esposo más que por cartas que sus sobrinas le ayudaban a repartir. Acarició su abultado vientre, sintiendo como las pataditas de su bebé se marcaban en su piel. -¿Crees que pueda ver a tu tío? Necesito verlo… necesitamos verlo-

-Hice lo que pude, pero no me lo permitieron- Hinata agachó la mirada. Ni siquiera logró que el Kyubi convenciera a Naruto para que le dejara bajar a su tía al patio y que viera a su tío.

-Hn… gracias hermosa, lo sé y perdóname- Anko notó la tristeza en esas perlas e intentó levantarse de su asiento, no obstante se detuvo por el terrible dolor que tuvo en su vientre. –Ouh…-

¡Por Dios santísimo! Hinata se quedó paralizada al ver como su tía se quejó de dolor para, que unos segundos después, un líquido transparente se vertiera por sus piernas. -¡El bebé!-

¡Estaba por nacer su primito! Salió corriendo por los pasillos y, aunque las cadenas que tenía en uno de sus tobillos –las cuales Naruto intentó quitar pero el azabache no se lo permitió- no le cedían un fácil movimiento, logró alcanzar a Kurenai, la cual salió del brazo de Sasuke de la biblioteca. -¡Kurenai-sama!-

-Pero hija, ¿qué…?-

-Mi tía… mi tía rompió fuente… ¡va a nacer ya!-

-¡¿Qué?- la mujer se soltó del agarre de Sasuke e inmediatamente se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. –Antes que nada, déjame quitarte esto- se agachó y sin importarle el extraño bufido de su amo, le quitó sus ataduras metálicas y sonriéndole le entregó otras llaves –ve por tu hermana, yo voy por agua caliente y mantas. Tenemos que traer a ese nuevo ser a esta casa-

-¡SI!- y corrió nuevamente hacia la cocina.

-Y Sasuke, por favor ve por Naruto y dile que vaya por Kakashi. No podemos separarlos más-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kakashi con que Hinata haya salido corriendo y tu gran desesperación?- Naruto preguntó antes que su hermano, llegando extrañado por ver a Hinata tan apurada. ¡Ni siquiera le miró y sonrió como siempre! Y eso sí que no le gustó para nada.

-¡Hijo! Anko ha iniciado labor de parto y Kakashi es su marido… tiene que estar él presente- y salió, dejando a esos dos completamente asombrados.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Anko, una vez más- Kurenai estaba acomodada a los pies de la cama, preparando la llegada del bebé. Sakura en cambio estaba tomando la mano de su tía mientras que Hinata tomó uno de esos lienzos y lo mojó con el agua y así facilitar el trabajo de Kurenai.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Duele!- la pobre madre sintió que su cuerpo se partía en dos por las fuertes contracciones. Cada vez eran más fuertes y prolongadas.

-Eres una mujer fuerte Anko… tienes que continuar así para ver a tu bebé- le miró de reojo y la encontró realmente cansada. Ya llevaba 5 horas y aún no nacía el bebé.

-¡OOHHH!- otra contracción llegó y con ello volvió a "pujar".

Gracias a ese movimiento, Kurenai logró acelerar el proceso de parto. -¡Sigue así mujer! ¡Ya veo su cabeza!-

-¿E… en verdad?- su bebé estaba naciendo. ¡Dios! Cómo le hubiera gustado que su amado Kakashi estuviera con ella.

-¡Sí tía!- Hinata estaba apoyando a Kurenai acercando agua tibia y más telas limpias, Sakura por el otro lado se sentía en un próximo desmayo aún de la mano de su tía.

-Escúchame bien Anko, cuando te llegue una contracción, pujarás lo más fuerte que puedas para terminar de una vez, ¿entendido?- al recibir una afirmación débil. -¿Lista? Una, dos… ¡tres!-

-¡AAHH!- Anko respiró profundamente y empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que Hinata gritara de la emoción y que Sakura cayera inconsciente al suelo, haciéndola casi reír.

-¡Es un niño hermoso!- Kurenai logró sacar al bebé y, con los movimientos necesarios, le hizo llorar y respirar por primera vez. –un varón…-

-Nuestro varón, Anko-

La mencionada abrió los ojos llenos de felicidad al reconocer esa voz varonil que tanto necesitó. Con la energía que le quedaba giró su cabeza y encontró que su amado Kakashi se encontraba en la puerta al lado de Naruto, ambos con una gran sonrisa, exceptuando que el peliplata tenía su mejilla morada y al parecer estaba completamente limpio y con ropas nuevas. –Mi Kakashi-

Kurenai, viendo el acto de amor de ellos, sonrió y al cargar al bebé después de cortarle el cordón umbilical, se acercó a Anko y depositó a su bebé en su pecho, inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta y tomando la mano temblorosa de Kakashi, lo llevó con su familia. –Ahora si hombre, puedes acercarte a ella-

-Muchas gracias Anko…- él, aun temblando por los nervios y la emoción, se acomodó al lado de su mujer y besando su frente, le dejó ver que estaba tan agradecido por hacerle tan feliz. –Perdóname…-

-Kakashi…- le sonrió y limpiando una pequeña lágrima escapista, le mostró a su bebé. No había nada que perdonarle. -… aquí está tu hijo, Sakumo Hatake-

Y ambos sonrieron llenos de felicidad ante la adversidad.

Naruto en cambio, corrió al auxilio de Hinata ya que la pobre intentaba hacer reaccionar a su hermana, la cual aún seguía inconsciente. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su amada, ella le localizó con la mirada y lo que encontró en esas perlas le llenó de una paz y tranquilidad jamás sentida. En ellos encontró tanto amor y agradecimiento que deseó en esos momentos besarla y confesarle todo.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun… gracias-

-No… no hay de qué- se ruborizó completamente y, haciendo que Kurenai sonriera libremente, se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente -¿Y… y cómo estás?-

-Preocupada por Sakura- Hinata observó a su hermana con una palidez tan chistosa. –No aguantó y se lo dije-

-Oh pobre- Naruto rió con Hinata y observando el panorama, se acercó al oído de Hinata para susurrarle -¿Te ayudo con tu hermana? Creo que es mejor que les dejemos solos-

-Gracias-

El rubio acomodó mejor a Sakura en sus brazos y salieron, dejando a la feliz pareja con todos sus deseos y sueños cumplirse.

Agregando que dejaron a Sasuke realmente frustrado. Él notó el gran acercamiento que su hermano menor tenía con la pelinegra y su aceptación total. Él en cambio, ni siquiera pudo ayudarles como realmente lo deseó…

-Ne, Sasuke- la voz de Ino le hizo reaccionar. Cuando la miró, encontró travesura en esos ojos azules. -¿Acaso no quieres molestar a la pelirrosa un poco?- al verle fruncir el ceño, continuó. -¿No crees que será demasiado molesto para ella que tú la cargues en vez de Naruto-Baka?-

Después de todo, podría _ayudar _en algo.


	9. Verdades ante la adversidad

**_ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA_**

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

**HOLAS HERMANITOS DEL FIC!**

**Aquí estoy animada para continuar este fic y los demás. ¡Los adoro! Espero ser perdonada ante mi gran, pero gran retraso, pero ahora si estoy (y puedo decir estamos) con unas baterías grandes y un español mejorado. No escribiré más para que puedan continuar con esta historia y espero que les guste tanto como a mi. **

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 9: Verdades ante la adversidad_**

Lastimosamente, sus planes no salieron como lo diseñó y ahora esos dos tarados reyes estaban a unas horas de llegar a Konoha. ¡Demonios! Estaba dando vueltas por todo el estudio, ideando un nuevo plan para salirse con la suya.

-¿Puedes calmarte? Vas a marearme con tantas vueltas que das, pedazo de mierda-

-No me hagas enojar Madara… no estoy de humor-comentó realmente hostil.

-¡Lo siento! Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… sólo siéntate y mejor dime qué tienes en mente-

-Nada, aún nada. Ese maldito de Sasuke me las va a pagar. ¿Por qué nos ganó al Mizukage? ¡Lo odio!-

-Tranquilo, no hay nada peor que perder antes de tiempo. No todo está perdido- Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y tomando un par de copas llenas de vino tinto, le acercó una a su compañero y sonriéndole por debajo de su máscara, continuó con tanta seguridad que hizo reír al hombre que tenía enfrente. -¿Vas a perder la oportunidad de obtener el Sharingan solo por un tonto coraje? Yo que tú, escuchaba mi idea y así no solo nos apoderaremos de Konoha… sino que nos haremos líderes del comercio Hyuga. Estoy seguro que Hiashi va a preguntarse de la localización de sus hijas cuando pase el siguiente verano. ¿No quieres molestar a ese hijo de la fregada con su mayor tesoro? Supongo que el Byakugan puede estar presente en nuestros bastardos si todo sale a la perfección-

-Solo que te falta algo por detallar, Madara- éste se levantó yendo hacia el ventanal, observando la extensión del mar completo. –Tenemos que estar seguros que la pelirrosa realmente lleve su sangre. ¿No es extraño que no tenga el color de cabello o los ojos perla como los demás miembros del Souke?-

-Eso es lo que menos me importa… ¡Le tengo unas ganas! ¡Dios! Esa mujer debe de ser excitante en la cama o en cualquier lugar-

-A mí no me atrae en lo más mínimo… ¡Te encantan tan salvajes!-

-Oh, pero mira quien lo dice. ¿No fuiste tú el que se divirtió con la ex prometida de Sasuke? Fue la única que dejó una gran cicatriz en tu cuerpo antes de que destruyeras lo poco que tenía- tomó un sorbo de su copa. –Lástima que no me dejaste disfrutarla, era una excelente ramera-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Tus sirvientes guerreros me lo comentaron alegres. Al parecer sació sus expectativas femeninas antes de destrozar su ya mallugado cuerpo-

-Ella tuvo la culpa. Se escapó con un imbécil cuando yo le ofrecí lo mejor y cuando logro liberarla de semejante estupidez, no se entregó como debió de hacerlo y pues, cuando me aburrí de ella, se la regalé a mis mejores guerreros- Sonrió maliciosamente –Pero ahora, tengo mi vista en la tímida Hyuga, no sólo me dará herederos con el Byakugan… me deleitará con ese cuerpo que tiene-

-¡Tramposo! Siempre te quedas con lo mejor-

-Obvio, tú con tierras y yo con mujeres- regresó a su lugar aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Entonces? ¿Qué va a decir Orochimaru de que estás conmigo?-

-No creo que diga algo, es más, si podemos quitarlo del camino, sería lo mejor. Últimamente está planeando algo por debajo de mis narices y no voy a permitirle-

-Es un maricón-

-Lo sé, sin embargo de ahora en adelante, seremos sólo tú y yo… Kabuto- le ofreció un brindis –Brindemos por nuestro futuro triunfo ante los Namikaze-

-¡Salud!-

Y ambos, escuchando los planes de cada uno, decidieron que la manera de actuar era después de que los reyes Minato y Kushina se movieran de la Hoja…

.

.

.

.

Aunque el viaje había sido largo y extenuante, el estar al lado de sus hijos era el mejor premio. Tanto Minato como Kushina habían sido recibidos con los brazos abiertos de sus tres hijos. Lo sorprendente fue que el mismo Sasuke dejó su clásica vestimenta negra y les deleitó ante su "moderna" ropa azul marino. En este tiempo de separación, algo había pasado con su primogénito para que éste dejara el luto. ¿Cuál sería la razón?

-Mis adorados hijos- Kushina no dejó de abrazar a Ino, la cual se acurrucó en su regazo desde que se instalaron en la gran estancia del castillo. Por su parte, Minato se sentó entre sus dos hijos. -¿Cómo han estado?-

-Bien, extrañándolos mucho- Ino sonrió al sentirse tan amada.

-¿Sólo bien? ¿Nada nuevo por estas tierras?- Minato, en cambio, analizó las facciones de esos dos hombres que le eran desconocidos. Por una parte Naruto andaba de un excelente humor (aguantando todas las malas palabras de Sasuke o de los mimos extremosos de su madre), y Sasuke… ¿qué pasó por su primogénito, para que este cambiara de color su vestimenta y presentara de vez en cuando una micro-paupérrima sonrisa?

-Pues… han pasado muchas cosas, papá- Naruto, tomando la iniciativa, comentó sonriente. –Y entre ellas, tenemos que hacerles una petición-

-¿Petición?- Kushina miró a Minato.

-Si- ahora fue Ino la que habló. –Y es con respecto a nuestros nuevos esclavos-

-¿Nuevos esclavos?-Minato no entendió nada de lo que hablaban. Y encontró esa misma duda en su amada esposa. ¿Los que vienen del reino del Cade?-

¿Por qué tenían que mencionarlo? ¡Ya _la _había olvidado por el momento! Sasuke cruzó sus brazos. -Hn…-

-Si- Naruto miró a su hermano y rodó los ojos harto. –Lo que pasa es que, una de las prisioneras estaba embarazada y ha tenido a su bebé. Y pues, según las reglas de Konoha…-

-¡Un bebé en el castillo! ¡QUIERO CONOCERLO!- Parándose rápidamente, Kushina casi tiró a Ino al suelo, haciendo reír a todos los presentes. -¡Hija, lo siento!-

-¡MAMÁ!- Si no fuera por sus habilidades físicas, tendría un fuerte dolor en su retaguardia.

-Kushina, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te precipites?- El rubio mayor se levantó con la paciencia que le caracterizaba y tomando la mano de su amada esposa, le pidió a sus hijos que le acercaran a esa mujer con su bebé. En el camino, escucharon los pocos privilegios que le habían dado a ella y a su marido, dejándoles estar algunas horas antes del anochecer. Minato se compadeció de los pobres y, pidiendo tiempo a solas con la prisionera, decidió darle fin a ese sufrimiento. Como padre deseaba siempre lo mejor para su familia y ese pobre hombre estaba separado de la suya y no podía permitirlo. Ellos eran prisioneros de guerra, así que haría cumplir la ley como era debido.

-Pasen, al parecer está dormido el bebé.- Kurenai, la cual se encontraba en el camino, le sonrió a sus reyes y les dejó entrar. Naruto, Ino y Sasuke se apartaron para darles esa privacidad y preparar lo necesario para la cena familiar.

-¿Le ayudaste a esta madre, mi querida Kurenai?- Kushina le abrazó antes que otra cosa. Esa mujer era como su madre. La había cuidado a ella al tener a sus hijos y esperaba que ayudara a sus futuras nueras e hija con sus futuros nietos.

-Sí, pero no estuve sola. Sus sobrinas estuvieron conmigo- abrió la puerta al escuchar un "adelante". –Cualquier cosa, estaré cerca-

-No te preocupes- Minato tomó la mano de su mujer y se adentraron a la habitación.

Desgraciadamente la sonrisa de ambos desapareció estando dentro. El tiempo paró al encontrar a una morena abrazando a su bebé tiernamente.

-A… A… Anko…-

.

.

.

.

-¿Eh?-

No porque estuviera ahí tenía que mostrarse débil. Para su desgracia, Sasuke estaba más –diciendo que ese "mas" era "demasiado"- cerca de ella. Y lo peor de todo fue que Hinata le dejó en sus brazos ante su desmayo, literalmente. Despertó con el horror de ser cargada por esos brazos masculinos que deseaba, sin quererlo.

-Hn… ¿acaso estás sorda?-

-…- _¡No le contestes! ¡Él no es tu dueño y es tiempo que aprenda que con una Hyuga no se mete nadie!_ Sakura pensó antes de ignorar olímpicamente a Sasuke, nuevamente. Siguió con amasar el pan que tenía que poner antes de que llegara Soma y la regañara nuevamente. Ante eso, la furia del Namikaze aumentó considerablemente.

-Escúchame bien Sakura… Si no me contestas, vas a arrepentirte- dio dos pasos agigantados y estuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

Como respuesta, ambas miradas chocaron, desarmando al mayor por ver tanta seguridad. Sakura era, desde que le despreció literalmente al tenerla entre sus brazos desde su absurdo desmayo, su reto personal. Nunca una mujer le había despreciado tanto como ella lo había hecho y, dejaría de ser un heredero Uchiha-Namikaze, si ella no caía en sus redes.

Y como se lo prometió, Sakura no le soltó ni una sola palabra. -…-

-…- Y él tampoco.

¡Qué horror! Su amo estaba jugando con fuego. Estaba realmente sorprendida ante ese extraño interés con respecto a la prisionera, y lo peor era la manera de cómo le intentaba retar. Soma agradeció esa "falta de interés" de Sakura ante las molestias, ignorándolo perfectamente. –Buenas tardes, joven Sasuke… ¿se le ofrece algo?- comentó la mujer para calmar las aguas entre esos dos.

-…- ¡Maldita sea! Sin perder el contacto visual con Sakura, Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. –Quiero un pan de nuez como el de la otra vez-

-¡A la orden!- Soma sonrió ante la petición. –Sakura, ve por las nueces que se encuentran en la alacena, mientras tanto yo prepararé la m…-

-No Soma, no lo harás tu- El azabache se dirigió a ella con voz regia. –Si no lo prepara _esa_, no quiero nada-

Demonios. ¿Por qué la atormentaba de esa manera? Sakura sólo suspiró y al ver el asombro en Soma, decidió ceder, pero sólo para no generar otra de las tantas peleas. –De acuerdo, no me tardo-

Y eso le sorprendió a Sasuke. Aunque Sakura al final accedió a concederle un capricho, para él fue otra derrota. ¡Demonios! Ahora sí que la frustración llego a niveles infinitos. ¿Por qué se sintió tan mal ante eso? Y lo peor de todo… ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Sólo la miró saliendo de la cocina con ese andar femenino.

Ya tendría tiempo para planear otro "asalto" y esta vez ganar satisfactoriamente.

.

.

.

.

-¡HINATA!-

¡SPLASH!

No pudo evitarlo, nuevamente. Naruto estaba completamente asombrado ante la travesura de sus amigos, y lo peor de todo esto es que él lo disfruto… ¡aventaron a su amada al estanque! La pobre salió empapada junto con Kahiki, el cual estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Jamás se imaginó que hasta los unicornios decidieran hacerle tantas maldades a esa pobre mujer.

-Lo siento…- Naruto se acercó, motivado por el Kyubi, y se quitó su chaqueta para ofrecérsela a Hinata, quien lo recibió con un rubor monumental. –Vamos a que te cam…-

No pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que, en un movimiento exprés de la Hyuga, logró aventarse con él al estanque y quedar ambos en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Hahahahaha!- Hinata se sentó de tal manera que pudo observar como el rubio tenía cara de indignación y los ojos entrecerrados. Estallaron sus carcajadas en el momento en que él escupió una ranita.

-Que graciosa, ha-ha-ha- Al principio se puso serio, pero se llenó de alegría por el acto de Hinata. Desde que su primo nació, ellos dos estaban más unidos, juntos. Y ella dejó esa timidez a un lado, mostrando a la verdadera Hinata.

Ella era una mujer frágil, delicada y extremadamente elegante. ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que sería ella la que le aconsejó de qué manera responderle al Mizukage ante la unión de los planes de guerra? Y no solo eso, descubrió a una mujer hermosa que brindaba amor por su sencillez y calidez. La amó cada día que pasaba a su lado y deseaba fervientemente que, después de hablar con su padre, pudiera hacerlo el resto de su vida…

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun… es sólo que no pude resistirme- ella se ruborizó ante su atrevimiento, pero no se arrepentía por pasar un excelente tiempo con su amado.

-Bah, no pasa nada. Me he divertido mucho- se levantó y la ayudó a hacerlo, no obstante se detuvo su respiración ante la maravillosa vista que tuvo a unos centímetros. La mirada cautivadora de esa diosa que le mostraba, gracias a la tela empapada, gran parte de sus dotes femeninos y ese rubor en tan blancas mejillas serían su fascinación de ahora en adelante.

-Ah bueno, me da gusto- sin percatarse del impacto dado al rubio, le sonrió y se separó de él para tomar una de las telas que había seleccionado para bañar a sus amigos, lastimosamente, ellos la bañaron a ella y no al revés. –Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte. Tus padres han de estar completamente felices de que tengan una cena en familia-

-Tienes razón…- dejando a un lado sus pecaminosos y deseosos pensamientos, tomó otra de esas telas y se envolvió con ella. –Prometo regresar-

-No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de ellos, así que ve tranquilo y nos vemos mañana-

-¿Segura? Ve cómo te dejaron-

-Y no se imaginan como los dejaré yo- la seguridad de esas palabras (que jamás fue visto en ella), hizo reír fuertemente a Naruto y temblar a todos los demás.

Ante su risa, salió tranquilamente hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

.

-¡Minato!- Kushina estaba completamente furiosa ante la actitud de su marido. -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no debes de cargarlo de esa manera?-

-Kushina, amor. Soy padre y tengo la experiencia para cargar a un recién nacido, ¿no es así Anko?-

-Tienes toda la razón hombre…- Anko estaba tan relajada por la presencia de esos dos traviesos. ¡Era Minato y Kushina! –Así que no grites mujer, eres tan ruidosa-

-Y tú tan contestona- Kushina sonrió y abrazó a la mujer –Quien diría que ustedes son los prisioneros del Cade… ¡no puedo creerlo!-

-Sé que será difícil, pero por favor, no se lo digan a sus hijos. No creo que sea bueno que lo sepan aún-

-Anko, tienen que saberlo. Ustedes no son unos prisioneros cualquiera, cuando Hiashi se entere de lo que han hecho mis hijos, habrá guerra- Minato regresó al bebé a los brazos a su madre para hablar seriamente –Y lo peor de todo es que nosotros no podemos hacer nada para liberarlos, conoces nuestras leyes y ni nosotros como reyes podemos hacer algo-

-Tanto Kakashi como yo lo sabemos. No deben de preocuparse- Anko contestó en voz baja para que Sakumo durmiera. –Lo único que puedo pedirles es la protección de mis sobrinas. Ellas llevan la sangre de un Hyuga y no deben caer en manos enemigas-

-Tranquila Anko, hablaré con Naruto- Kushina la miró con una gran sonrisa. –Él se hará cargo de ellas hasta que logren su libertad, en cambio, tú y Kakashi tienen que irse-

-¿Irnos?-

-Así es, tienen que irse con dos de sus hombres. Es la única manera de darle aviso a Hiashi que están a salvo y de alguna manera bien. Si no lo hacemos, podemos correr riesgos de que el país del Cade retome su camino de guerra, y no lo puedo permitir- Minato suspiró. –Se lo debo-

-No puedo irme sin mis sobrinas-

-Pero no podeos dejar que ellas salgan-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Anko, amiga mía, mi amado Minato- Kushina le sonrió tiernamente –no puedo dejarlas ir hasta que no me…- lo siguiente generó que tanto Minato como Anko se sorprendieran. –Naruto está perdidamente enamorado de Hinata… y al parecer ella también. No puedo separarles hasta que ellos cumplan su propio oráculo-

-¿E… estas segura?- Minato fue el primero en salir del shock. –Él no…-

-Minato, ¿acaso no es obvio? Su mirada tan cálida y su actitud llena de felicidad es símbolo de su enamoramiento. Agregando que, en el momento en que Kurenai mencionó a Hinata, sus ojos tuvieron un brillo tan especial que me han dado esta resolución. No puedo separarlos-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Anko sonrió de lado a lado. Habló en voz baja para que su pequeñín no se despertara. –Minato, Hiashi te ganó la apuesta nuevamente-

-Ni lo menciones- sonrió resignado –Pero bueno, tengo que cumplir mi promesa como rey es casar a mi hijo segundo con su segunda hija. Así que, se hará lo que ha dicho mi mujer-

-Lastimosamente, no será nada fácil. Sasuke será nuestro principal problema- Minato se colocó al lado de su mujer. –Está completamente convencido que ustedes venían a invadirnos y eso ha hecho que su repulsión hacia el Cade aumente considerablemente-

-Pero eso no será un impedimento para que nosotros hagamos lo que queremos hacer- Kushina se colocó a su lado riendo. –Su madre puede más… y como le conozco perfectamente, podemos utilizar cierta inconformidad con respecto a la sentencia que le dimos hace dos años y medio, para que nos dé el "si" definitivamente-

-¡OH! Qué mala eres amor-

Y los tres sonrieron cómplices. En la noche, Kushina se puso de acuerdo con Kurenai y Asuma para completar su plan. Tenían que ejecutarlos antes de que el sol saliera.

Y para él fue la noticia más inesperada y sorprendente de todas. Les miró entre asombrado e incrédulo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Esta vez, no se preocupó por guardar su seriedad característica. Ni siquiera la horrible noticia de que cuatro de los prisioneros lograron librar su vigilancia, llevándose a la mujer con el recién nacido.

-Sasuke, ¿qué opinas? Tienes sólo tres días para respondernos-

-¡Momento! ¿Y ahora yo por qué?- Naruto, en cambio, sintió un gran peso de encima. Era un hecho que fue su sueño, pero ahora tenía otros "asuntos" que resolver. –Eso no…-

-Naruto, amor- Kushina se acercó a él con ternura. –Sé que fuimos injustos tu padre y yo el no haber tomado cada uno de sus gustos y sueños. Lo hemos pensado mejor y, al darnos cuenta de tus habilidades y cierto poder tuyo de "hacer amigos con tu sonrisa"… Queremos que tú seas el siguiente Hokage de estas tierras-

¡SER HOKAGE! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que ahora tuviera esa posibilidad? Estaba anonadado ante la nueva noticia. Si Sasuke –que lo más probablemente lo haría- abdicaba el puesto a Hokage, él tendría que serlo.

-Bueno, nos vamos a retirar. Estamos algo cansados aún y tenemos que reponer energías para recibir mañana a nuestros invitados- al notar que sus hijos les miraron sin entender, Minato continuó. –Nos llegó una carta de Lord Madara que vendría a hacernos una visita rápida para arreglar algunos aspectos de las nuevas embarcaciones junto con Orochimaru-

_Demonios. _A su manera, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sintieron amenazados.

Lo peor de todo es que no tuvieron tiempo de planear algo para evitar el contacto con ellas. La única ventaja que tuvieron, fue que sus padres no dejaron solos a esos dos mequetrefes.

.

.

.

-¡Muchas felicidades, Naruto!-

Todos los reunidos en la cena congratularon al nuevo postulado a Hokage. Todos estaban tan felices por la noticia ya que él siempre deseó ser el líder de toda su nación y ahora lo podría hacer.

Sasuke anunció su decisión al término de la cena y, dejando sorprendidos hasta a Sakura (Dahia: La cual no pudo despegar la oreja del portón), con una pequeña sonrisa aclaró que no había mejor persona que su hermano menor para obtener el puesto. Y cuando se casara, sería el nuevo Hokage.

En cambio, Naruto tuvo pavor. ¿Por qué ahora que estaba decidido en decirle su sentir a Hinata, pasaba esto? ¡No deseaba perderla!

-Naruto, ¿qué tienes?- Kushina, que entendió perfectamente el malestar de su hijo, se acercó y le abrazó fuertemente. -¿No te agrada la noticia?-

-No es eso mamá, es sólo que…- ¿Sería bueno mencionar su pesar?

-Mi vida, entiendo que soy demasiado ruidosa y que hay veces que no sé escuchar, pero quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué te aflije?-

-Mamá…- suspiró pesadamente. -…No sé qué tengo que hacer. Por un lado estoy emocionado por ser Hokage, pero ahora yo…- ¿Qué hacer? Miró a su madre y esa sonrisa le llenó de esa extraña paz que tanto le ayudó. –Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Hinata, una de las prisioneras y…- calló por unos momentos y mirándola a los ojos, se llenó de valor para continuar. -…no estoy dispuesto a perderla por ser u…-

-Oh Naruto- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era eso! Le abrazó fuertemente, dándose cuenta que su hijo ya era todo un hombre. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y con la voz tan suave que pudo, prosiguió. -Pues, lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que… te escapes con ella, no sin antes de haber pasado por la iglesia-

Él, ante la inesperada respuesta, se separó de su madre para ver la veracidad de sus palabras. -¿Qué has dicho?-

-Si mi Naruto. Entiendo que esto pueda ser difícil para todos nosotros ya que te vamos a extrañar, pero es una decisión que puedes tomar libremente y sin pensar esta vez en tu familia. No tienes que ser Hokage si no quieres y si amas a esa chica, hazlo, pero eso si… ¡tienes que casarte primero!- y le abrazó eufóricamente.

-¡Mamá, te adoro tanto!- y el le respondió de la misma manera.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no puedes ser tan lindo como lo es Naruto?- Hikaru, mientras tanto, se aprovechó de ese momento para fregar a Sasuke.

-Hn…- Y como siempre, la ignoró olímpicamente.

-en verdad que tus respuestas son tan inteligentes y explicativas…- sonrió por ver a cierta pelirrosa atendiendo a los invitados de los reyes. –Mocoso egocéntrico-pervertido, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-…- Esa mujer era peor que un demonio. ¡No se daba cuenta que no la quería a su lado! Estaba disfrutando de la felicidad de sus padres y esa invitada no requerida estaba fregándole hasta hartar.

-¿Aún no tienes tus adorados panes de nuez sin exigírselos?- Volteó a verle y encontró un cambio en su rostro. Al principio esa seriedad molesta estuvo presente, pero ahora resultó que había solo sorpresa y, hasta cierto punto, desilusión. Lo que le esperaba al pobre ya que no había terminado. Se sintió un por culpable por ese hom… ¡Un momento! ¿Él pobre? ¡Bah! Eso nunca. –Ya que, al paso que vas, tú serás el único que sienta algo más… mientras ella se enamorará de alguien que _si_ tendrá el derecho de deleitar de semejante manjar sin ataduras…-

Y lo dejó completamente colérico. ¡Se salió nuevamente con la suya!

…Treinta minutos después…

-Sas…- no pudo terminar ya que la bombardeó nuevamente.

¡Se estaba derritiendo! Ni en sus más pecaminosos pensamientos imaginó que sentiría eso. Realmente no supo ni se enteró en qué momento Sasuke llegó a la cocina, cerró la puerta y la abordó tomándola de la cintura para besarla hasta quitarle el aliento. Hasta eso demostró su experiencia y la dejaba retomar levemente el aire para regresar a lo suyo.

Exquisita. Sasuke, en cambio, sintió hervir la sangre gracias a ese comentario estúpido de Hikaru. ¡No podía permitir que Sakura tuviera a otro hombre! No supo la respuesta del porqué reaccionó de esa manera ni mucho menos el cómo logró a cerrar la puerta y aprisionarla contra su cuerpo, pero de lo que sí era consciente, fue que lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-No… espera…- intentó esa brujita separarse de él, pero no lo permitió. La necesitaba… _molestamente la necesitaba_.

-Sh…- y volvió a besarla.

Era realmente delicioso, pero si no lo detenía –o se detenía- en esos momentos, pasaría algo que _no_ podía pasar. –No…-

Y cuando iba a ser callada nuevamente por esos labios masculinos y adictivos, un estruendo se escuchó por todos lados, separándolos rápidamente.

-¡SASUKE! Nuestros padr… ¡CON UN DEMONIO!-

Ino estuvo buscando a su hermano por todos los rincones ya que ese idiota de Orochimaru había pedido hablar con Naruto a solas antes de la junta con su padre y necesitaba su ayuda. Pero le encontró con Sakura entre sus brazos. Se enojó por creer que él se aprovecharía de su "celibato roto" nada más ni nada menos que con su tormento.

-¡Escúchame bien Sasuke Namikaze! ¡Vuelves a tocarla y te mato!-

-Hn…- rodó los ojos molesto por esa tonta interrupción y ahora resultaba que estaría amenazado por querer a esa mujer en su lecho.

-¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!- la rubia se acercó a Sakura, le tomó del brazo y salió como bólido a su habitación, tendría que hablar con su "posible" futura cuñada.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, te daré grandes riquezas y protección. Como el futuro Hokage puedes de tener grandes privilegios gracias a mi poder y yo te los ofrezco- sonrió de tal manera que el rubio se sintió asqueado –sólo véndeme a esa esclava de piel blanca y ojos perla. Esa es la única condición-

Hinata, que estaba llegando al estudio con las bebidas solicitadas, dejó caer la charola al escuchar esa propuesta. ¡Querían comprarla! ¡DIOS! Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control y, cuando ambas miradas masculinas estuvieron en su ser, se agachó rápidamente para recoger el tiradero que hizo. –Yo… yo lo sie-en-siento- intentó justificarse. –Yo…-

-No hay problema Hinata. Recógelo y retírate.- Naruto, sintiéndose tan mal por verla tan nerviosa, se llenó de una furia jamás sentida. Cuando miró a Orochimaru, que no dejaba de ver a la mujer que se había apoderado de su ser, apretó las manos fuertemente. –Orochimaru-san, es mejor que vaya por Madara y se retiren. Mi padre les espera y no deben impacientarlo-

-Tienes razón, Naruto-kun- se alegó del ventanal para dirigirse a la puerta. Hinata se alejó rápidamente antes de que ese ser pasara a su lado. –Nos vemos-

Y les dejó solos.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora, incontrolable ante los nervios y pánico sentidos. Agachó la mirada y sin más comenzó a llorar. ¡No quería estar con ese hombre! Él sólo utilizaría su cuerpo para darle hijos con el Byakugan. Sin embargo, Naruto estaría en grandes problemas si rechazaba esa propuesta. Y si tenía que aguantarlo por amor, lo haría. Primero estaba él antes que ella misma.

Lo que no esperó fue sentir unas cálidas manos masculinas que le quitaron la charola de las manos para dejarla en algún lugar desconocido y ser, inmediatamente, acariciadas sus mejillas, tocadas con tanta suavidad y cariño, desarmándola por completo.

-No tienes porqué llorar, Hinata- Naruto, en cambio, no encontró mejor momento que ese para sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior. Por nada del mundo permitiría que dañaran al ser más hermoso que había podido amar. –Eso es algo que jamás pasará-

-Pero…-

-Sch…- Colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios, acariciándolos, disfrutando de su textura y calidez. –No tienes por qué decirlo. Nunca permitiré que te pase algo, nunca-

-Tu nación está en juego- ella se armó del valor y le miró a los ojos. No pudo hablar por lo que encontró. –Yo no soy nadie para generar una guerra innecesaria-

-Lo que está en juego es mi felicidad. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- Sonrió y quitando las lágrimas escapistas con sus dedos, se llenó de felicidad al ver ese brillo que le había enamorado como un loco. –No voy a venderte a nadie ya que te quiero sólo para mí. Tú debes de ser mía y por vez primera, quiero pensar sólo en mí… tengo que tenerte a mi lado ya que te necesito como el aire mismo…- ahora fueron sus labios los que comenzaron a quitar esas lágrimas que ya no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad. –No puedo ni siquiera el perderte ya que yo…- se fue acercando lentamente a esa boca que deseó probar por tanto tiempo, dejando pequeñas caricias en esos rubores tan requeridos. -…te amo-

Y la besó. Él le demostró con hechos que sus palabras eran sinceras. Ella le respondió el gesto colocando sus manos en el rostro de él, dejando que su primer beso se lo llevara el amor de su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? ¿Acaso podrían durar todo el resto de su vida juntos? Esas respuestas vendrían con el tiempo. Lo único seguro era el que el uno se tendría al otro.

Al separarse, ella sonrió al recibir un montón de besos por sus mejillas. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Era correspondida! -Te amo, Naruto-kun-

…_Al escuchar esas palabras, entendió hasta esos momentos el predicamento de su oráculo…_

Capítulo 9: Verdades ante la adversidad


	10. Fuego

**_ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA_**

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

_**Hola hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Estoy con la continuación de este fic. Sé que siempre uno como escritor se disculpa con todos sus lectores y ahora estoy con ello. No es por el hecho que desee dejar mis fics… ¡eso nunca! Es solo que la inspiración no siempre está a nuestro favor.**_

_**Espero que les guste este cap y sobretodo lo disfruten como yo. estuve buscando la continuación y me ha agradado lo que escribi… y andiverto, hay lemon, así que, espero que les guste XD.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo pronto y esolo les pido que me sigan aún y que me dejen un review con sus comentarios… me hacen crecer como escritora y me ayudan a que esta Inner mía busque la continuación más rápido…**_

_**Bis bald!**_

* * *

Capitulo 10: Fuego

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas y esta fue una. ¿Desde cuándo esas dos se llevaban de maravilla? Naruto vio a Ino y a Sakura con un tic en el ojo, estupefacto ante la rara amistad que ellas por alguna razón habían iniciado… y lo peor, ¿desde cuándo su hermana cocinaba? Esperaba con todo el corazón que la cocina no se incendiara. Se alejó antes de que algún incidente le pasara y así no estar al lado de cierta mujercilla que le debía una travesura. Con una sonrisa en la cara encontró de qué manera se vengaría de Hinata…

Verla nuevamente con esa cara de "me estoy saliendo con la mía", la hizo reír fuertemente. -Señorita Ino, no debe de ponerle más azúcar. Mejor use más nuez mascabada, con ello, estará lista la masa- Sakura le corrigió suavemente, sorprendiéndose de la paciencia que le tenía a la rubia, la cual ya llevaba tres intentos fallidos para aprender a cocer ese pan que tanto le gustaba a su hermano gruñón, y el aguante que tuvo para limpiar su tiradero después de consolar semejante llanto.

Sakura le era demasiado intrigante y por ello la admiraba. Era una mujer estoica y demasiado fuerte como para caer ante cualquier situación, pudiendo defender a su familia y amigos con capa y espada. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de ello? Simplemente porque fue la única que pudo poner en su lugar a un enfurecido Sasuke y este no tuvo las palabras para contradecirla. ¡Fue fantástico! Hasta su padre estaba anonadado ante tal acción. También era una mujer muy femenina y, aunque su estatura era la de un hombre, pululaba feminidad.

Sin más siguió al pie de la letra la receta que le estaba dando la ojiverde y, pasando algunas horas, obtuvo el preciado premio a su gran esfuerzo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!- la rubia corrió por todos los pasillos del castillo en busca de su hermano mayor. Era un hecho de que estaba completamente molesta por la escenita que había visto en la cocina la otra vez, sin embargo su amor de hermana fue más grande y ahí estaba, buscando a ese desaparecido. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sólo esperaba que, sabiéndose libre de su "abstinencia", no le encontrara haciendo cierta actividad. Anduvo por grandes partes dentro del ala este y, observando una pequeña luz en la gran biblioteca, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Encontró que el primogénito Namikaze estaba sentado en la orilla del gran ventanal leyendo uno de esos grandes libros que tanto le atraían. Entró sigilosamente a la biblioteca y antes de que él percatara su presencia, decidió hablar. –Buenas noches, Sasuke-

-…-

Como siempre, no escuchó respuesta. Suspiró resignada y más que nunca necesitó acercarse a él. Esa semana estaban sus hermanos irreconocibles y no quería tener ese espacio entre ellos. Los amaba demasiado y sin más, tuvo que tomar las riendas. –He hecho panes de nuez, como te gustan-

Sasuke no dejó de leer su gran historia para contestarle. Desgraciadamente su apetito desapareció cuando se entero de esa horrible y desagradable noticia. -Hn…-

-¿No quieres probarlo? ¡Estuve todo el día en la cocina para aprender a hacerlos!- Con esas palabras, sus mejillas se llenaron de un tinte rojizo por el hecho de que Sasuke la miró con un gran asombro.

-¿Tú, en la cocina?- el moreno aún no entraba en razón. ¿Desde cuándo esas dos palabras estaban juntas? Ino en la cocina cocinando… ¡No podía creerlo! No fue hasta que notó harina en las mejillas de su hermana y el delicioso olor a nuez que salía del vestido de su hermana, creyó todo lo que le dijo.

Ante eso no pudo más y rió fuertemente.

-¡No te bufes, mal hermano!- primeramente cruzó los brazos completamente enojada, pero pasando algunos segundos se unió a la risa contagiosa de Sasuke. Hasta eso se sintió afortunada de ser una de las únicas personas que podían deleitarse de esos "momentos de debilidad" del serio y arrogante Sasuke Namikaze. Corrió a su lado y le abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo esa respuesta tan masculina.

-No puedo creer que estés toda llena de harina- Sasuke comentó una vez que calmó su risa. -¿Y a ti, qué mosca te picó?-

-Ninguna, es sólo que tengo a una excelente maestra y la tengo que aprovechar-

-Hn, eres una tonta-

-Puede ser que sea una tonta, sin embargo…- Sacó de la bolsa de su mandil, un pañuelo que llevaba un pan completamente café obscuro. -… creo que no estuvo mal para ser el primer pan que hago-

-Vamos a ver si tienes razón- Sasuke tomó el pan, y al probarlo, generó una seriedad tal, que Ino se preocupó.

Pasó el tiempo lentamente, en donde Sasuke dio mordisco por mordisco hasta tragarse el pedazo de pan. Cerró los ojos y cuando Ino se sintió tan desesperada, sus ojos azules chocaron con la mirada azabache. -¿Y bien, gruñón?-

-Nada mal, nada mal…- y dejó su libro para deleitarse de ese manjar que reconoció inmediatamente. Estaba completamente seguro que esa mujer molesta tuvo mucho que ver. ¿Cuándo podría salirse con la suya y probar tan delicioso alimento sin tener que tener a terceros en medio?

.

.

.

El día había sido arrebatador, más por el hecho de que estaba completamente preocupada por sus tíos y su primito. Estaba completamente segura que todo estaría bien ya que se escaparon con los mejores, sin embargo no pudo sentir un poco de miedo por ellos. El territorio de la Hoja era basto y demasiado difícil de cruzar, y más con un bebé recién nacido.

-¿En qué piensas?- Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos se encontraban acostados debajo del gran árbol, con sus mejores amigos a su lado. Ella le abrazaba fuertemente mientras que él la recibía en su pecho.

-En mis tíos. Estoy preocupada por ellos-

-Oh, con qué era eso…- El rubio la abrazó fuertemente. ¡Dios! Sí que era tan feliz al lado de esa mujer. Amaba a Hinata más que a su propia vida y más porque era tan amorosa y justa… ¡sin olvidar la excelente cocinera! –Tranquila, aunque no estoy contento con su huida, sé que están bien. Si logran pasar el bosque de la muerte, podrán llegar a donde sea- tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó. –Hablando de eso… Hinata, quisiera preguntarte algo y te pido que me contestes con sinceridad…-

-Lo que tú digas, amor-

-¿Por qué tienes el Byakugan?-

No podía ser. Esta pregunta quiso alargarla y así no tener que dar detalles de su vida. Sin embargo no encontró alguna palabra que pudiera justificar su línea de sangre. Le miró asombrada y sobretodo preocupada. –Naruto-kun… yo no… bueno…-

-¿Aún tienes miedo de mi?- Cuando sintió que ella se tensó y se separó, pensó que aún no eran completamente una pareja.

-No es miedo… es que yo no…- Hinata se alejó de él y, con la ayuda del unicornio, pudo tomar la cubeta que quedó atrapada en el árbol y así continuar con la alimentación de sus amigos.

-No me gusta que no me tengas confianza- Naruto se levantó y sin acercarse, observó cada uno de los movimientos de esa diosa.

-Naruto-kun- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. –Claro que confío en ti…- dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos para acercarse nuevamente a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le besó suavemente su mejilla. -…es solo que es una promesa que le he hecho a Sakura para no…-

Suspirando complacido, tomó entre sus manos tan suave cuerpo y antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios, comenzó como en susurro. –Lo voy a averiguar de todas maneras, mi Hinata-

Y se perdió en el sabor de esa mujer. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Tenían ya dos semanas de ser pareja "oficial" y cada vez sentía que estaba más unido a ella. Desgraciadamente no podía gritarlo al mundo por el hecho de que su madre le recomendó que esperara hasta que se pusiera fecha a la reunión que se generaría en dos meses. Él tendría ese tiempo para pedirle matrimonio a Hinata y planear su huida. Estaba tan feliz de que ella fuera su compañera y deseaba permanecer a su lado por el resto de su vida… eso si, tendría que luchar ante todos sus miedos ya que no dejaría que tan cruel oráculo le separase de ella. ¡NOO!

**-En verdad me da gusto que ustedes dos estén de cariñosos, ¡pero tengo hambre y no es justo que ustedes solo coman!- **Kyubi estaba más que feliz por ver que esos dos humanos por fin estaban juntos. Y no solo ellos, estaba agradecido de que ellos dos se los llevarían cuando huyeran de Konoha para vivir en pareja.

-Lo siento Kyubi- Hinata, antes de separarse de su novio, le dio un leve beso en los labios. Después le sonrió par air inmediatamente con sus criaturas y así ofrecerles lo que ella preparó para ellos.

-Maldito Kyubi del mal, me has quitado a mi chica- A Naruto le era fascinante ver como Hinata atendía con mucho cuidado a sus amigos… ¡dándole ganas de ver cómo sería con sus hijos! Y hablando de hijos…. ¡Oh por Dios! Mejor pensaba en otra cosa antes de perderse en el limbo y montar una escenita de más…

**-Bah, idiota. Es más importante mi hambre que tus ganas de cruzarte con tu hembra-** Maliciosamente habló, adivinando las cosas pervertidas que cruzaban por esa mente humana, generando que ambos amos suyos presentaran un tremendo rubor en sus rostros.

-¿Quién va a cruzarse?- El unicornio menor, con su inocencia, no comprendió las palabras anteriormente vista ni mucho menos la reacción de sus amos.

No mucho menos el grito monumental de Naruto cuando Hinata, con una pena al por mayor, se desmayó ante sus pensamientos pervertidos…

.

.

.

.

Y va de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza por centésima vez en esa semana. Realmente desconocía esos cambios tan bruscos en ella. Con voz fuerte y regia, se dirigió nuevamente a esa mujer irreconocible. ¿Acaso no deseaba escaparse como ella? -¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?-

No, no la escucho nadita. Suspiró pesadamente y se rindió. Sakura no comprendió ese cambio tan brusco de Hinata. Parecía como si estuviera flotando todo el tiempo que estaba trabajando y su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejano. No le quedó de otra que colocar su mano en el hombro de su hermana menor para hacerla reaccionar. –Hinata…-

-Perdona, ¿me dijiste algo?- Hinata notó a su hermana hasta que le tocó el hombro. Le sonrió pero inmediatamente se puso seria al ver ese ceño fruncido. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Tú tienes algo y no me lo has dicho… ¿qué te tiene tan atontada?-

-¿EEEHHH?- El rubor en sus mejillas no faltaron. ¡La descubrió!

¡Bingo! Sakura cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente. Esos nervios delataban algo y muy importante. -¿Qué has estado haciendo traviesa?-

-¿Yo? Na… Na-na-nada-

-Pues ese nada suena a que has hecho cosas y muy grandes. Así que estoy esperando tu respuesta-

-Ssa-sasasasa-sakura yo… yo no- Los nervios comenzaron a atacarla. No podía decirle nada aún ya que fue una promesa que le hizo a su amado. Fue un hecho que, al despertar tan tiernamente en los brazos de su amado y que la besara de tal manera que el mundo dejó de existir, la hizo tan feliz que no dejaba de pensar en esos cielos tan masculinos…

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAA!- La voz estridoza de cierto príncipe hizo que Hinata brincara del susto y que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos. -¡Hasta que te encuentro!-

Naruto estuvo buscándola por todo el castillo para que lo acompañara al ala norte y así comenzaran el nuevo libro que les prometió, pero se encontró con la horrible noticia que, gracias a su "adorado y hermoso" hermano, ellas estaban en los establos limpiando quien sabe que cosas (Dahia: GUACALA! Ese saskue si que sabe castigar XD).

-Joven Naruto- Sakura no dejó de ver a su hermana. Hinata era un libro abierto para ella y, en el momento que ambos se miraron a los ojos, obtuvo la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. ¡No podía ser!

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata sonrió al verle y, olvidándose de su hermana, se acercó a él. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-El Kyubi se escapó nuevamente y no lo encuentro- el mejor pretexto que pudo encontrar. Hasta eso ese demonio cooperó esta vez y se escondió de tal manera que si le creyeron sus palabras. -¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?-

-¡Cla-claro!- Le sonrió y sin palabras se colocó a su lado.

Sakura, en cambio, no daba crédito a que, creyendo los dos que no eran vistos por nadie, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron sin ninguna prisa hacia el ala norte.

-No puedo permitirlo- Comentó para sí. ¡Ellos no podían estar juntos! Esa noticia fue la peor que había recibido desde que llegó. Comprendió todo y sintiéndose realmente mal, tenía que evitar que Hinata se perdiera ante Naruto. No tenía nada contra él, al contrario, de los dos príncipes, él era noble y pululaba seguridad. Sin embargo tenían que salir de ese lugar con todos los demás y así evitar que su padre les buscara…

-No me digas que para ti es horrible que mi hermano acabe con tu hermana, Sakura-chan- De la nada, Ino salió detrás de la puerta de metal que se encontraba a un lado de Sakura. La mencionada ni siquiera volteó a verla. -Creo que no hacen una mala pareja…-

-¿Tú sabías esto?- Sakura, bajando su coraje por las palabras anteriormente dichas, miró con enojo a la recién llegada. Era un hecho que se llevaba mucho mejor con ella después de tanta convivencia, pero el saber que ella si aceptaba tan cruel relación generó que su amor de hermana saliera a flote con una expresión de enojo.

-Sí, vi cuando Naruto se le declaró- Como si nada, le ofreció uno de esos dulces de miel que le preparaba su nana Kurenai.

Lo tomó con desgana para no parecer mal agradecida. -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-Simplemente no lo creí oportuno. Vamos Sakura, ellos se quieren y es lo importante-

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Ella es una esclava y él el heredero de Konoha!- Sin poderlo evitar, Sakura estalló. -¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbarie? Ella es solo una simple sierva por caer en las manos del enemigo y…-

-Y también es la hermana menor de la futura heredera de la región Hyuga, si mal no me equivoco- Sonrió al ver la contrariedad en la pelirrosa. –Yo no le veo nada malo a esta rela…-

Interrumpió con voz suave, temerosa -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Su madre tuvo la suficiente confianza para comentarle del origen de sus prisioneros cuando ella le reveló el beso tan romántico que le dio Naruto a Hinata cuando Orochimaru les dejó solos. -Sakura _Hyuga_, nada se me escapa-

-No...- estaba impactada ante tal revelación. ¿Cómo fue posible que Ino averiguara eso? Miro al piso espantada, con una tremenda desesperación. ¡Tenía que salvar a su familia de todo lo malo! No obstante el que Ino conociera sus orígenes, era un arma para Konoha en contra de su padre.

-Lo siento, Saku-chan. No quise alarmarte, es solo que creo que si esos dos están juntos cumplen su destino- Ino se acerco a la ojiverde y sonriéndole, le toco su hombro. -Y no te preocupes, esto es un secreto de las dos. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto lo sabrán por mi boca, por Dios te lo prometo-

Quería creerle, en verdad. -No sé que decir-

No me digas nada si no quieres. Solo recuerda que puedes confiar en mí ya que te has vuelto una buena amiga. Además, si tú quieres, te pido que me ayudes a poner en su lugar a Sasuke- Sonrió nuevamente al ver el doble asombro de Sakura. -Ya que no permitiré que te vuelva a lastimar como lo hizo esa vez en la cocina...- se acomodo sus faldas y con voz regia, haciéndola reír fuertemente, le ordeno. -así que deja esa basura, báñate y prepárate que tengo que aprender a hacer ese delicioso pastel de elote que nos preparaste la noche de antier-

-¡Hahahahaha!- si que Ino era única. Dejo la pala que tenía en su mano y sin más comento. -Estás realmente loca- Como encontró verdad en la actitud de la rubia, le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Yo loca? ¡No me digas que apenas te das cuenta!- Ambas rieron ante lo obvio. Cuando se calmaron, sonrieron cómplices –Tenemos que hacer que esos dos se queden juntos, ¿o acaso no te gusta mi hermano menor como pareja de tu hermana?-

-La verdad, ya viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, hacen la pareja perfecta… es solo que no…-

-Tranquila, sé que todo va a salir bien. ¡Ah! Y te advierto, si vas a irte por la puerta grande como la princesa que eres, tengo que aprender lo mejor de ti... amiga.-

Y se dirigieron con risas al castillo…

Y él reía como loco. ¡Era realmente increíble! Había encontrado la antítesis del Kyubi y lo utilizaría en su contra para obtener el poder deseado y a esa Hyuga que le traía loco. Orochimaru sonrió desde el balcón de su castillo con los planes a flor de piel. –Esta vez el Sharingan será solo mío-

-No creo que lo sea ya que Minato no te permitirá que logres tu cometido-

-Deja de dudar ante mi capacidad de salirme con la mía, Kabuto- La cara de serpiente sonrió de lado a lado completamente satisfecho de ver odio en esos ojos. Conocía la traición que planeaban él y Madara en contra suya. -¿O acaso crees que no voy a ganar como siempre?-

-Eres un maestro del engaño, por ello creo todo lo que me has dicho-

-Sí, lo sé. Así que no lo dudes, Kabuto… ahora es hora de conocer la reacción que tendrá Hiashi ante la desaparición de sus hijas-

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya le advertiste de que…?-

-No seas idiota. Jamás arriesgaría mi preciado tesoro a lo idiota. Él conocerá la localización de sus hijas cuando las tenga en mi poder. Ooh, me voy a divertir con esas Hyuga…-

-Mejor di que con una de ellas- Kabuto se levanto de su asiento. –Ya que la pelirrosa es mía-

-Oh cierto, se me olvido que esa perra es toda tuya- Sin dejar de mirar el territorio que pronto sería suyo, continuó. –Mis herederos van a tener una de las herencias más grandes del mundo pirata y gracias a ello mi poder será infinito-

"Oh si, claro" pensó Kabuto cuando miró a ese ser despreciable. Odiaba tanto a Orochimaru que, deseando que todo lo que realmente estaba haciendo sirivera para darle fin aese ser.

-¿Para cuándo vamos de nuevo a Konoha?-

-Pronto, Orochimaru, pronto…-

.

.

.

.

-¡SASUKE NAMIKAZE!-

No de nuevo. Su madre estaba realmente insoportable y muy en el fondo, pero en el fondo, le dio la razón.

-…- Como siempre, dejó que el silencio le diera la respuesta correcta.

-¿Cómo es posible que me hayas dicho eso? ¡Quiero nietos, no bastardos!- Kushina no pudo creer que su amado hijo le haya comentado que no deseaba casarse ni mucho menos formalizar. Como ya no tenía la presión de ser el heredero, podía romper su periodo de "abstinencia femenina" que tanto le hartó.

-Madre…- Intentó racionar con ella, pero como siempre fue imposible.

-¡Nada de Madre! Tienes que entender que esa vida no te va a dar la verdadera felicidad. Sasuke, cariño…- se acercó a él y le tomó una de sus manos cariñosamente para cubrir con la suya. –Entiendo que la desilusión que te llevaste con Karin fue mucha pero, ¿no crees que es bueno que les la oportunidad de una buena mujer que te conquiste y te enseñe realmente lo que es amar?-

-No creo en esas cosas… eres muy cursi- Sasuke contrarresto alejándose de su madre. ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar a esa mal agradecida?

-Cursi, pero feliz. Piénsalo hijo, aún es tiempo y recuerda que nunca es tarde para ser feliz- y le dejó solo.

Para su desgracia, ella tenía razón. Se sentía tan vacío y solo que ya no podía con él mismo. ¡Era tan decepcionante! Desgraciadamente todo, en un tema meramente personal, le estaba saliendo de la patada. Naruto ya ni le hablaba porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; Ino si le buscaba, pero para cosas "banales" y lo peor de todo es que creía que perdía día con día a sus hermanos.

Ahora bien, como hombre era un fracaso… ¡Ni siquiera pudo meterse con esa mujerzuela que estaba a su disposición ya que no tuvo una respetable y satisfactoria er…! Rayos, se sintió inservible por tener a cierta imagen de mujer que le robaba su paz y tranquilidad. Realmente ya no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera esa pelirrosa. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¡Rayos! Tenía que encontrar la respuesta a todas sus dudas y cuanto antes, ya que deseaba realmente ser feliz por su familia.

Con la tranquilidad del mundo salió de su habitación para tomar aire fresco. Agradeció que la temperatura refrescara considerablemente y podía quitarse ese calor extraño del día… aunque para su desgracia, pasando 20 minutos de un leve recorrido por todo el castillo, esa tranquilidad se convirtió en un gran fuego por encontrar a su tormento recargada en el balcón de servicio. Se veía hermosa aún vistiendo tan horribles harapos y con ese cabello largo y rosado, como un emblema de su feminidad. Deseó comprobar lo sedoso que era y olerlo para comprobar ese aroma a mujer que le había envenenado…

Suspiró alegremente. Hace mucho que no sentía el aire tan rico como esos momentos. Estaba cansada por todo lo que tuvo que hacer en la cocina, pero se encontraba satisfecha por encontrar a una nueva amiga en Ino y, de alguna manera, feliz al encontrar como su hermana por fin encontró al amor de su vida. Ese beso de libro romántico era la prueba de que esos dos ya llevaban días de noviazgo XD.

No pudo más ante su deseo… -Se supone que deberías estar en tu lugar, mujer- comentó con una paciencia que le sorprendió.

La voz ronca y masculina hizo que la piel de su nuca se enchinara. Sakura buscó al causante de esa sensación y lo que encontró la dejó sin habla. Sakura estaba anonadada ante tanta belleza. ¿Cómo un hombre tan atractivo como él podía ser tan frío? Esos ojos que ahora presentaban un rojo fuego espectacular la cautivaron… y no solo eso, su aroma la hipnotizo por completo. Sasuke se acercó a ella como un cazador experimentado, dejándola sin aliento por la sensualidad naciente en el ambiente. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras miraba cada movimiento de él.

-¿Mhn?- No pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

¡Al diablo con todo! Necesitaba de esa molesta más de lo que él mismo deseó. -Hn…- No pudo más ante sus pensamientos y se dejó llevar. La tomó de las caderas, la pegó a su cuerpo y devoró sus labios.

¡Qué delicia! Estaba disfrutando de esa mujer que le robó todo lo que era antes. Y lo mejor fue que ella respondió de la misma manera, con esa misma necesidad que a él lo invadió. Lo que desconocía Sasuke, es que ella estaba dispuesta a todo. Ella lo deseaba y pensaba que la unión de ambos sería hermosa, perfecta. Sabía que había llegado el momento… esa noche perdería su virginidad. ¿Pero cómo hacer que las cosas no fueran como la primera vez que él la buscó apasionadamente? Ella se negaba a permitir que las cosas fuesen distintas. Si Sasuke iba a descubrir que era virgen, lo haría después de tomarla.

Las consecuencias las vería después.

-¿Qué me has hecho, brujita de ojos verdes?- En un arrebato, Sasuke le acarició las piernas sin pudor alguno y colocando sus manos en su trasero, la impulsó de tal manera que ella cruzó sus piernas entre la cadera masculina, comprobando Sakura con hechos el entusiasmo de él por ella. Lo que le quitó el poco raciocinio que tenía, fue eliminado por la excitante respuesta que le dio la pelirrosa con su slabios. Le respondió con todo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Realmente no podía hablar. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de deliciosas sensaciones que le quitaban cualquier raciocinio correcto. Acarició su nuca y dejó que él la besara con esa fuerza que le encantó.

-Hn…- después le sacaría la respuesta. Con algo de torpeza debida por el momento, Sasuke subió las escaleras principales y se dirigió a sus aposentos. ¡Tenía que poseerla! Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de estar con una mujer… Esta vez, Dios estuvo a su favor y logró entrar en tiempo récord a su destino y, con las ganas de continuar con lo que había iniciado en un lugar del castillo, recargó a Sakura en la puerta y siguió con la exploración de ese cuerpo que deseaba ver y probar.

Maravilloso. Era una experiencia nueva e inexplicable. Sai jamás logró despertarle esas sensaciones tan electrizantes. ¡Era maravilloso! La experiencia de ese hombre era tan notable y, en el momento en que él buscó su cuello para marcarlos con deliciosas caricias húmedas, supo que estaba perdida.

La besó pausadamente, intentando recordar con todos sus sentidos tan deliciosa mujer. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta paciencia? Realmente desconoció la respuesta correcta, sin embargo la manera tan tímida en que ella le acariciaba, le indicó cierta inexperiencia que le cautivó.

-Hn, molesta- De pronto Sasuke paró todos los besos y separó pesadamente su cuerpo de Sakura, aunque no del todo ya que ella perdió fuerzas en sus piernas y por poco cae libremente al suelo.

-¿Eh?- no pudo entender la fuerza de voluntad de ese hombre. ¡Él la deseaba! Lo miró con la duda que albergaba todo su ser. ¿Acaso pararía de nuevo?

No obstante, Sasuke quedó sometido a los encantos de la belleza que estaba frente a él y ya no pudo parar como intentó por segunda vez. Su reacción fue patética, lo supo ante la preciosa vista. Ella estaba recargada aún en la puerta con sus ojos fijos él, tan desafiante, orgullosa y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de pudor a causa de su semi desnudez. Sus prendas dejaban a su vista uno de sus generosos senos y sus largas y torneadas piernas. Fuera de sí, se acercó a ella y tirando de un jalón el cinto, pudo deshacerse de esa molesta túnica y regalarle ese cuerpo divino de mujer.

Mejor de lo que él había soñado. Tenía a su disposición el cuerpo femenino más perfecto y hermoso que sus ojos habían tenido la gracia de ver. Esa bruja tenía un cuerpo perfectamente formado, que a pesar de su estatura su belleza, se presentaba sutil. Y todo lo contrario a lo que podría haberse esperado, la altura de esa diosa pagana la convertía en una perfecta extraordinaria. Sus ojos se clavaron en las dulces curvas de mujer. ¡Buen Dios! Sus pechos eran más hermosos y apetecibles de lo que lujuriosamente había pensado, agregando que esas caderas eran perfectas para recibirle. ¡Maravillosa! Sin más pensamiento que el poseerla, alzó una de sus manos lentamente y la ahuecó de tal manera que su palma arrancó un suave gemido a Sakura por poseer uno de sus senos. ¡Perfecto! Sin más, se posesionó de ambos pechos y atendió los erectos los pezones, deslizando sus dedos par apalpar su dulzura y fuerza.

No pudo más y, con un movimiento rápido pero suave, tomó con su mano derecha el cuello de Sakura mientras que la izquierda la levantó de la cintura para ponerla a su altura y besarla vehementemente para saborear el néctar de los carnosos labios de la chica. Lentamente saboreó el beso, al principio con dulzura, y después con toda la intensidad de sus ansias.

Y como las otras veces que pudo poseer tan bellos pétalos, Sakura le devolvía el beso sin ataduras y con la misma fuerza. Una parte de Sakura temía que él se interrumpiera en cualquier momento, justo como había sucedido antes. Rogó por primera vez para que Sasuke no se detuviera… ¡lo deseaba tanto!

Lo que ella no se imaginó fue que él continuaría hasta el final. Ya no era consciente de sus actos y dejó de importarle todo a su alrededor. Eran solo ellos dos lo que el regio pirata tenía en su cabeza. Cuando Sakura colocó ambas manos en el rostro de él, permitiendo un beso más profundo, él la tomó de sus glúteos y la pegó a su centro haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Sasuke le mostró que estaba completamente estimulado.

O continuaba o continuaba. Pensó Sasuke en el momento en que escuchó semejante gemido, estimulándolo más de lo que estaba. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama no sin antes besarla de nuevo. Sin separar sus labios, la acomodó en el centro de la cama y él se apoyó sobre ella, sintiendo como tan preciados pechos se apretaban en el suyo, haciendo que el deseo por ella aumentara considerablemente.

Aunque eso tampoco fue suficiente. Sakura deseó ver el cuerpo masculino y deleitarse con su calor, así que en un arranque de necesidad, hizo que Sasuke se separara de ella y de un solo tirón, desfajó la delgada camisa para desprenderla de él. Cuando logró pasar tan molesta prenda por la espalda y brazos de Sasuke, continuó con el cinto del pantalón.

El moreno estaba atento a todos los movimientos de ella, admirando ese rubor en sus mejillas y las caricias tímidas. Se había conmovido con ese contacto, pero no dejó de besarla cuando ella se apartó un poco para desatar el cinto molesto e inútil que él usaba. Y cuando el cinto se desprendió, él cobró conciencia total de lo que ella se proponía, pues Sakura lo empujó hacia atrás y trepó sobre él, se puso a horcajadas sobre las caderas del hombre. Estaba hipnotizado por tener a Sakura sentada sobre él, con esos pechos redondos prominentes pareciendo exigir el contacto. ¡Qué hermosura! Como buen hombre que era, los tocó y con cada mano apresó los firmes pechos. Perfectos para él ya que podía cubrirlos con sus manos sin problemas.

El sonido tan delicioso que ella emitió, embelesó a Sasuke, y él contuvo la respiración al advertir el ardor en que habitaba en el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer. Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en los rubíes de él mientras manipulaba los cordeles de las bragas y recibía esas caricias que la dejaban sin aliento; no interrumpió el contacto hasta que llegó a los muslos, y con un movimiento súbito que él no esperaba, le desnudó el cuerpo completo.

Estaba atónita viendo el cuerpo desnudo de ese hombre y supo que no encontraría otro igual. ¡Oh no! La imagen del cuerpo de Sasuke en total excitación era abrumadora. Ella siempre se había creído una persona madura e informada sobre el asunto, pero la vara sexual de Sasuke le pareció tremenda; la virilidad erecta surgía agresivamente de un nido de suaves vellos oscuros, el vientre plano acorde con su musculoso pecho declaraba sin fallas la facilidad con que ese hombre podría amedrentarla. Sasuke se le antojó viril y maravillosamente peligroso, haciéndola estremecer de genuino deseo.

-Oh Sasuke, eres tan fuerte-

Con la curiosidad del sabor y olor de ese cuerpo, Sakura se inclinó para besar tiernamente el pecho musculoso para luego lamer lentamente los delicados y erectos pezones. Como Sasuke no puso objeción alguna, ahora fue ella la que se deleitó. Su lengua y sus labios conocieron lentamente su torso. Pero no se quedó ahí y continuó hacia el cuello. Saboreó tan delicioso sabor salado y cuando se movió para un mejor alcance, notó cierto detalle del cuerpo de Sasuke en su muslo que deseó conocer también. Se separó levemente del cuerpo de Sasuke para, retomando sus labios como medio, dirigirse hacia el vientre del hombre.

Depositó suaves besos no impidiendo a su lengua degustar esa parte del cuerpo del hombre. Perdida observó la masculinidad erguida y sin más, la tocó con sus largos dedos haciendo gemir sonoramente a Sasuke. Que ella lo mirara así, sin recato, provocó la milésima oleada de ardor en Sasuke.

Ella lo contempló con lo que parecía un sentimiento de maravilla, Sasuke casi queda en ridículo cuando su cuerpo se estremeció al momento que los dedos de Sakura envolvieron su miembro. ¡Por Dios santo! Nunca había sentido nada tan delicioso en toda su vida. Esa mujer solo lo tenía en sus manos palpándolo, ni una sola caricia y aún con eso estaba a punto de liberarse. ¡No pudo más! Con un ronco quejido, Sasuke se sentó en la cama y aferró los hombros de Sakura para tenderla sobre el lecho. Pero ella no se contentó con permanecer inmóvil. Claro que no. mientas que él atendía uno de sus pechos con sus labios, ella masajeaba los fuertes músculos que lo recubrían. No se privó y llenó de besos los hombros de Sasuke.

Se acomodó sobre ella con un arrebato ante la pasión que ella le manifestó, por el hecho que se ofreció a la posesión. La obligó a permanecer acostada mientras que él acariciaba su espalda y la acomodaba mejor para generar su minuciosa exploración. Besó cada parte de ese cuerpo delicioso y acarició todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, provocando que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y respirara con agitada necesitad. Saboreó sus pechos mientras acariciaba las piernas que rodeaban sus estrechas caderas. Yaciendo sobre el costado, apoyado en un codo para ver lo que exploraba, las manos de Sasuke descubrieron el punto más íntimo de Sakura.

Fue un placer profundamente sensual para Sasuke encontrarla lista para él. Y lo fue aun más para Sakura, pues él evocó tantas sensaciones maravillosas que ella creyó que no podría contenerlas todas. En ese momento ardía de deseo, y su cuerpo se ondulaba por propia voluntad, y le parecía que su piel se inflamaba y ansiaba el contacto de la mano de Sasuke. Y por ello gritó sonoramente.

El gemido también detuvo a Sasuke, porque no comprendió qué sucedía. La miró y pareció comprender algo… No deseaba herirla.

Sakura vio que, después de que él besara su cuello, la mano grande de Sasuke se movió lentamente sobre su vientre y con los dedos largos y fuertes la tocó delicadamente. Ante el contacto tan diferente, Sakura lo buscó con la mirada y vio que él la observaba. Sasuke se inclinó para besarla tiernamente para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no la lastimaría.

¡Por Dios bendito! Sasuke la trató con cuidado pese a que la creía una prostituta. Ella se sintió conmovida por el gesto, más conmovida de pudo creer ya que la llenó un sentimiento nuevo y más cálido por él. Cuando el retomó sus caricias en su entrepierna, se perdió ante la pasión de Sasuke.

-Eres hermosa…- Lo dijo cuando ella estuvo a punto de llegar a su clímax. Acarició el cuerpo femenino que le pedía más y, cuando lo vio necesario, se colocó arriba de ella, mientas que Sakura abrió las piernas en una clara invitación. Ella sabía lo que él le haría, pero no las sensaciones que todo eso podía causarle y por ello, quiso saber cómo era.

Sasuke no necesitó que lo incitaran más. Por esa razón, estrechó más fuertemente a Sakura sorprendiéndose de que ese cuerpo estaba perfectamente amoldado al de él ya que no tuvo que encogerse para adaptarse a una mujer. Apoyó todo su peso sin temer a aplastarla con su peso, pues ella lo soportaba sin esfuerzo y se complacía sintiéndolo encima.

Comenzó a penetrarla muy lento, maravillándose por tener la paciencia suficiente para prolongar ese momento con el cual había soñado desde hace mucho, quería disfrutar de la penetración a esa cálida cueva. Aunque realmente no pudo más. El éxtasis al sentir ese tenso estuche que ella le ofrecía, le hizo estremecerse y sin más se hundió de un solo golpe.

Un dolor agudo y angustiante se apoderó de Sakura. Ahogó en su garganta un grito de profundo dolor. ¡Le dolió! Tensó su cuerpo apretando a Sasuke contra ella… el desgarre fue brutal, la penetración fue completa.

El dolor aumentó cuando él se apoyo por completo en ella y cualquier movimiento le parecía insoportable… pero aún así no soltó ni una lágrima. No sería débil ante los ojos de Sasuke.

-¡Maldita seas, Sakura!- Sasuke estalló en furia.

Había penetrado por completo antes de que sus codos estuviesen apoyados firmemente para sostenerlo y, ante la agresividad en que la había poseído, supo que la había lastimado. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver la expresión de Sakura, como los ojos entrecerrados, y el gesto de dolor que se dibujó en sus rasgos. Estaba consciente de la brutalidad con que había entrado en el cuerpo… ¡por qué no le dijo que era virgen!

Sasuke notó como los rasgos de Sakura se suavizaron cuando abrió los ojos para mirarle. Y aunque se sintió mal por herirla nuevamente, no pudo controlar la cólera que se manifestó en su propia cara.

- ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que eras virgen? Eres… ¡Eres una tonta!-

Sakura le miró con dolor y sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía culparle. Él tenía razón en su enojo, sin embargo, por un loco momento ella creyó que Sasuke no cambiaría al saber la verdad. ¿Qué hacer en estos momentos? Aturdida por las sensaciones que estaban por todo su cuerpo, se movió un poco para tratar de separarse de Sasuke y así planear algo ante la adversidad, sin embargo solo genero una deliciosa caricia para ambos. Con ello, Sasuke apoyo su frente en la de ella y colocó sus manos en la espalda de ella. Su cuerpo le exigía una pronta satisfacción.

-Tonta, debiste de habérmelo dicho…- le susurró antes de devorarse sus labios.

No puso que decirle, realmente. Dejó que él la besara y, decidida a retirarse del campo de batalla una vez que él se separara, volvió a mover la cadera después del beso para intentar separarse. ¡Oh Dios! Esta vez, la sensación fue tan exquisita que ni ella ni Sasuke pudieron más.

-¡Me vuelves loco Sakura!- Se separó levemente de ella apoyando su peso en sus codos. Contempló el sonrosado rostro de Sakura y sus brillantes ojos. Sin decir más, volvió a caer sobre ella besándola vehementemente, tomó a la Hyuga con pasión y la hizo suya. Danzó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura rugiendo de placer y ella gozó el cuerpo del hombre, las embestidas que le propinaba estremecían su cuerpo al punto de hacerla gritar de emoción, ya nada importaba más que ellos dos.

El término de ambos fue delicioso, marcando sus pieles de tal manera que no podría ser igual con otra persona.

Esa misma noche, sorprendiendo a Sakura, hicieron el amor por segunda vez, pero la posesión fue completamente diferente. Sasuke la tocó con una delicadeza desconocida… su tacto fue una suave ola de sensualidad que la llevó al cielo en más de una vez y con diversas intensidades. Él se dedicó al placer de la muchacha, la poseyó tiernamente haciéndola sentir una mar de sensaciones que consiguieron arrancar el alma de su cuerpo una y otra vez, sensaciones que hicieron olvidar a Sakura su dolor, no el físico sino el de su corazón. Sasuke la estrechó fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo, y la amó repetidas veces como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él ya no se preguntó por qué ella hacía las cosas que hacía. El fuego que ardía entre ellos excluía el resto.

Al menos por ahora.

El cansancio le venció y no fue hasta que una brisa fresca se escapo de los grandes ventanales y tocó su espalda, la despertó. Encontró a Sasuke despierto acostado de lado frente a ella y mirándola fijamente. ¿Qué pensaría y qué sentiría Sasuke? Ella todavía no tenía modo de saberlo. Le sonrió y como respuesta, el acerco su mano para acariciarle su mejilla con una leve pero magnifica sonrisa.

¡Dios bendito! Sakura sabía que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Como respuesta a ese acto, ella colocó una de sus manos en el pecho poderoso masculino y la otra comenzó a recorrer el costado del hombre y cuando llegó a la cadera, se detuvo. Ante ello, Sasuke se acercó más a ella y colocando ambas manos en la espalda de ella, la atrajo a él.

-¿Por qué apartaste la mano?-

-Ignoro si deseas que te acaricie - Contestó sincera. –Estoy acostumbrada a demostrar el a…- corrigió rápidamente para evitar confusiones. -… el cariño a mis seres queridos por medio del tacto. No sé si estés acostumbrado a ese tipo de…-

-¿Quién eres?- Sasuke la interrumpió suavemente. -Por Dios, nunca conocí a nadie como tú, que pudiera expresar su amor de un modo tan libre- acarició nuevamente sus mejillas y disfruto por primera vez del calor de una mujer después del acto. Normalmente terminaba con cualquier mujer y requería estar solo… pero esta vez fue completamente diferente. ¿Por qué no deseaba separarse de Sakura? -Contigo deseo…- ¿Qué podía expresar lo que sentía por ella? No era amor, claro, pero si era algo realmente fuerte. ¿Deseo? ¿Cariño? No, nada de eso. -…_amar _del mismo modo, darte lo que me acabas de dar-

Sakura cerró los ojos dolida. ¿Por qué él pudo decir eso después de que ambos habían compartido varias horas del amor más increíble? ¡Bastardo! No necesitaba decir que no podía amarla. Volvió a mirarlo y guardándose la amargura ante su realidad, buscaría la manera de vengarse. –Estoy sorprendida que menciones la palabra amor. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No lo he dicho. Sasuke, me agrada tu cuerpo, pero eso es todo entre nosotros-

¡Rayos! Esa mujer era más audaz de lo que imaginó. Se separó de ella ante el ataque directo y contestó con cinismo. –Tienes tanta razón, pequeña brujita- suspiró rendido y antes de perderse nuevamente del calor femenino, recordó cierta pregunta. -¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que eras virgen?-

La cuestión le sorprendió. -¿Qué?-

-Si, Sakura. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si me hubieras dicho ese pequeño detalle-

-Sasuke yo…-

-Se sincera. Siento mucha curiosidad por saberlo-

-Temía que, con tu carácter y las palabras que me soltaste la primera vez que peleamos, me violaras si te decía que era virgen. Te deseé mucho, en verdad, pero no anhelaba que lo nuestro s…-

-¡Dios santo! ¿Acaso guardaste ese secreto por unas palabras que dije encolerizado?-

-¿Cómo saber si eran ciertas? No te conozco lo suficiente, Sasuke- se sorprendió por el hecho de que Sasuke, la besó fugazmente en los labios para acomodarse a los segundos sobre ella. –No te entiendo. ¿Estás diciéndome que no me habrías violado si hubieses sabido que era virgen?-

-Claro que no, Sakura. Es un hecho que te deseaba, pero no me atrevía a tocarte ya que pensé que eras una prostituta-

-Y una mujer de la región del Cade-

-Créeme que eso es lo que menos me ha importado. Realmente repudiaba la idea que vendieras tu cuerpo libremente…-

-Pensé que me habrías tomado a propósito, por venganza-

- No, Sakura, eso no – dijo Sasuke en voz baja, y su mano elevó la cara de la joven para suavizar el ceño fruncido -¿Eso es lo que temías?-

-Sí- Murmuró ella.

Él sonrió nuevamente ante el tono infantil de su prisionera. -¿Quién eres, Sakura?- Volvió a preguntar.

Y temió por la respuesta. No podía decirle nada ya que podría utilizarlo en su contra. Así que, decidió desviar la respuesta por otro camino. -¿Por qué te inquieta tanto?-

-Simple curiosidad. Estoy consciente de la riqueza del barco en el que venías y por ello, al saber que no tenías marido, puedo decir que vienes de buena familia… ¿Pero de cuál?-

-¿Todo esto viene porque pedirás rescate por mí?-

-Nunca. Eres mía- Dijo secamente Sasuke antes de posesionarse nuevamente de sus labios. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, él comenzó a besar su cuello buscando encenderla nuevamente. –Lo que no entiendo…- habló una vez que besó el lóbulo izquierdo de la mujer. -¿Qué hacían Hinata y tú en el barco?-

-¡Sasuke!- no pudo contestar ya que él comenzó a jugar con su sensible intimidad mientras besaba su cuello de tal manera que…

-Hn… ¿Qué es lo que me escondes mujer?-

Esperaría pacientemente las respuestas a sus dudas. Por el momento solo deseó poseer nuevamente a Sakura. Así que se dio el resto de la noche para hacerlo…


	11. Sin Respuesta

**_ENCONTRANDO TODO EN ESTA AVENTURA_**

"Nuestra libertad... siempre será perene, y nada ni nadie nos la quitará..."

_**Hola hermanitos/as del fic!**_

_**Aquí reportándome después de tanto y tanto tiempo, ¡Qué pena! Pero bueno, con la ilusión de que aún quieran seguir a esta loca escritora que ahora si ha tenido uno que otro problemita personal. No quiero justificar mi falta de presencia en mis historias, es sólo que mi vida está tan atareada que apenas tengo tiempo de estar con mi familia, complicando mi inspiración y el poder sentarme cómodamente enfrente del ordenador y escribir todo lo que tengo en cabeza.**_

_**Ahora bien, lo admito, soy una pervertida :3, pero no puedo evitarlo y espero que no se note tanto en este capítulo… ¡Ah! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí :D.**_

_**Los dejo para no interrumpir más su lectura y recuerden que un review es una letra de inspiración. Agradezco a todos los que me han escrito maraviilllosas palabras (que por cierto les debo su respuesta), muchas gracias!**_

_**Bis baldddddd!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: Sin respuesta_**

Estaba convencido de que esta vez se saldría con la suya. No era justo que, después de todo lo que él lucho para juntarlos, ahora le olvidaran así sin más. El Kyubi estaba con su hijo en búsqueda de vengarse de ese rubio por quitarle a su ama. ¡El muy desgraciado tenía toda la mañana desaparecido! Quería saber el final de la historia al que ella llamó "Siddhartha".

-Tranquilo padre, es mejor descansar. Recuerda que nuestro amo quiere pedirle matrimonio a ella y tendremos que escapar-

**-Con todo el amor que te tengo… ¡no me molestes! Estoy muriendo por saber la continuación de esa estúpida historia y no puedo dormir gracias a eso-**

-Mi tampoco- comentó uno de los unicornios. –Querer saber qué pasa con ese humano-

**-¡A callar! Ya tengo suficiente con aguantar mi mal genio… ¿En dónde se habrán metido esos dos mocosos? ¡Ese Naruto me las va a pagar!-**

El Kyubi, observando como todos sus amigos estaban completamente asombrados por su actitud tan "humanamente asquerosa", se resignó a regresar al ala norte, ya que, de pilón, nuevamente llegaría esa cara de serpiente al castillo y por nada del mundo le darían una oportunidad para fregar a sus amos o a cualquier humano del reino… ellos tenían que protegerlos.

Aunque eso sí, Naruto no se salvaría de una tremenda mordida por causarle males estomacales a temprana hora.

Lastimosamente, lo que ellos jamás se imaginaron fue que Naruto tuvo que salir de urgencia del castillo ya que unos aldeanos llegaron en la madrugada para avisarle que unos bandidos habían quemado el pastizal de las fronteras, causando grandes pérdidas al ciclo alimenticio del pueblo y varios muertos.

-¿Están seguros?- El joven príncipe estaba observando los daños completamente enojado. ¿Quién haría semejante acto?

-Completamente. Encontramos esto.- Uno de los vigilantes del rey encontró una linterna de gas más fósforo. –Es un hecho de que deseaban hacerle daño al pueblo-

-Lleven a los heridos al hospital inmediatamente y no dejen de buscar al causante de semejante atrocidad. A la familia de los muertos compénsenles y, aunque no será suficiente ante su dolor, coméntenles que estamos con ellos y en su pena-

-Como ordene príncipe- Los vigilantes se alejaron y estando solo con Juugo, suspiró fastidiado. El que hizo eso, tenía entrada libre por todo el reino y eso no le gustó para nada. Estaba en peligro su familia, sin dudarlo. –¿Juugo, estás completamente seguro que mi hermano no estaba en su habitación?-

-Completamente. Le busqué cuando llegaron a avisarnos, sin embargo la habitación estaba completamente vacía-

-Bueno…- Caminó hacia su caballo y antes de subir, miró de nuevo a su acompañante. -…ni una sola palabra de esto-

-¿Qué?- Esa afirmación, tomó al pirata por sorpresa –Pero joven Naruto…-

-Sé que no podré acallarlo ya que el pueblo habla, sin embargo deseo que él sea el último en enterarse-

-¿Puedo saber la razón, señor?-

-Orochimaru regresa al castillo y estoy completamente seguro que va a haber guerra. La última vez Sasuke tuvo muchos problemas con él y siento que esto puede agravar la situación-

-Como ordene- Juugo no estaba convencido de ello ya que la verdadera razón de que Sasuke golpeó a Orochimaru, fue el saber que se metió con la pelirrosa en la cocina. Si ese hombre buscaba arruinar a la familia real, podría lograrlo con las recién llegadas. No era para nada tonto y sabía a la perfección que su señor Sasuke estaba "tras" la mayor de las prisioneras… y el menor ni se dijera con la ojiperla.

El verdadero problema sería confesarle a esos dos despistados que ellas eran nada más ni nada menos que las herederas de Hiashi Hyuga. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta?

.

.

.

.

El cuerpo le dolía y se sentía cansada... pero eso no era lo peor… ¡no señor! Estaba que la furia no podía contenerla por mucho tiempo. ¡Casi la encadena de nuevo! El desgraciado y ruin Sasuke, después de lo que pasó toda la noche, la despertó temprano solamente para pasar "a otro cuarto" y continuar con lo suyo, pero como se negó ya que deseaba ver a su hermana, recibió un pedante y helado "Hn, ponte esto" y le entregó las cadenas como si nada. Si no hubiera sido que ella se las lanzó en su masculino y horrendo vientre logrando tirarle de espaldas completamente asombrado y desnudo, las tendría en sus pies. Las ganas de llorar y gritarle estaban al por mayor. Lo único bueno fue que logró meterse a su cama antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta…

-¿Segura que e-estás bien?- Hinata le colocó su mano en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos casi mortales. Desde que despertó la notó demasiado ausente, ida, como si tuviera una pela interna en su interior.

-Si pequeña, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Has estado cabizbaja desde que nos despertamos-

-Oh, es que no tuve una buena noche-

-¿En serio?- La menor de las dos dejó de lavar trastes para acercarse a la mesa. -Sakura, descansa un momento, yo te cubro- Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y le quitó el pelapapas. –Al fin, no hay nadie en la cocina-

-Claro, para que entre cualquiera y me vea echada. ¡Ni loca! Mejor nos apuramos y…-

-Nada de nada. Descansa en verdad- Le sonrió nuevamente. –Y si viene alguien, simplemente le digo que te sientes mal y que requieres descansar-

-Ok, mandona- Y de igual manera, sonrió y para acomodarse de tal manera que Morfeo llegó casi inmediatamente. Y si que descansó. Su hermana la despertó tres horas después, diciéndole que Soma misma dejó que durmiera para que recuperara fuerzas. Por nada del mundo deseaba a una prisionera enferma. Sakura se levantó más tranquila y logró preparar la cena en tiempo récord, dejando que Hinata se fuera nuevamente al ala norte con esos animales extraños y con su "al parecer" futuro cuñado.

Comió junto con la servidumbre como siempre y antes de poder retirarse, apareció Ino en la cocina con una sonrisa que le indicó que esa cabeza estaba haciendo sucios planes.

-¿Y ahora que tienes frentuda?- Sakura rió ante el nuevo apodo de la rubia. -¿Con achaques de vejez desde temprano?-

-Para nada Cerda. Sólo tuve una mala noche, es todo- Y ambas se carcajearon cuando sus nuevos "nombres" salieron a flor de piel.

-¿Segura? Porque te recuerdo que tenemos nuestra clase de repostería hoy y realmente no quisiera posponerla de nuevo-

-No te preocupes por mí. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Sip, las avellanas fue lo más costoso, pero aquí están- Ino le sonrió y sin más palabras continuaron con su tarea.

Sin embargo, Ino notó esa pesadez en Sakura. La tarde anterior estaba completamente animada y esos momentos parecía ser otra. ¿Qué le había pasado? No se sintió con la confianza de preguntarle esta vez, pero eso sí, lo averiguaría completamente. Pasaron dos horas después de todo eso y libremente ambas estaban disfrutando del producto de su esfuerzo: unas galletas con un toque suave de canela y avellana, realmente deliciosas.

-¡Hurra! Galletas- Naruto, que había llegado al castillo con un hambre devoradora y ganas mortales de ver a Hinata para deleitarse con su compañía, se detuvo estratégicamente a la cocina y así devorarse algo antes de raptar a su novia por un rato… pero encontró un aroma tan alborotador que no tuvo de otra más que entrar rápidamente.

-¡No Naruto! ¡Son mías!- Ino, sabiendo que su tesoro sería devorado por ese troglodita, se levantó rápidamente y tomó las que le tocaron y salió corriendo del lugar, siendo perseguida por su estridente hermano, haciendo reír fuertemente a Sakura.

Esos dos sí que estaban locos pero le caían muy bien, sobretodo Naruto. Su hermana jamás había sido segura de sí misma y con él, esa seguridad comenzó a aparecer. Hinata podía decir ya frases completas sin tartamudear o ya se aventaba a enfrentarse a alguien si no estaba de acuerdo. Suspiró agradecida a Dios por ello. Ahora bien, huir de ese lugar era más que necesario… sólo para ella. Hinata tendría que quedarse y de eso se encargaría ella misma. Salvaría a su tropa, alcanzaría a sus tíos en caso de que ellos no hubieran llegado ya con su padre y con ello ser libre de nuevo. Así que dejó de pensar en estupidez y media para dedicarse realmente a lo que era importante. Se relajó mientras degustaba de tan ricas galletas, olvidando realmente lo de la noche anterior…

-¿Por qué te dejan sola cuando he ordenado que tengas compañía siempre?-

Lastimosamente, el arrogante tuvo que llegar en ese momento de paz, añorado todo el santo día. Ni siquiera le miró.

Sasuke, que estuvo como idiota esperando a que Ino la dejara sola, adentró a la cocina rápidamente. Desgraciadamente no había podido hablar con Sakura después de que ella salió corriendo y que él intentara recuperarse del terrible golpe. –Tenemos que hablar-

Las palabras la asombraron lo suficiente para mirarle, pero aún así no soltó ni una sola palabra.

Ambos se miraron alrededor de un minuto, en el cual el silencio y su propia presencia se hicieron muy notorios. -Sakura…- fue él al final el que rompió el espeso ambiente.

-No lo digas Sasuke- Ella se adelantó. –No me arrepiento de anoche, si es lo que deseas saber.-

Ante eso, él rodó los ojos. ¿No podía mantener esa boquita tentadora callada por un momento? -¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo estoy?-

-¿No lo estás?- Ella alzó una ceja dudosa. –Tus ganas de ponerme cad…-

-No lo estoy, ¿contenta?- Sasuke podía ser demasiado grosero si se lo proponía. Bufó molesto al encontrar que, nuevamente, lastimó a Sakura. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Qué horror con su persona! Era lo que menos quería hacer. –Y de eso no vengo a hablarte-

-Ah- La respuesta anterior hizo que su corazón se acelerara, sin embargo su ardor se convirtió en gelidez cuando siguió hablando ese hombre de hierro.

-Orochimaru regresará al castillo en dos días- Ella le miró como diciendo "¿Y eso qué?" –Naruto y yo no estaremos aquí-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar mientras espero tu regreso?- Sakura se levantó de su asiento desafiante. -¡Por Dios! Sasuke, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, así que buenas noches.-

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Te estoy hablando!-

-¡Y yo no quiero escucharte! ¡Estoy harta de ser tu juguetito y tu diversión! Deja de perder el tiempo y mejor dedícate a molestar a alguien más ya que no quiero estar dentro de tus planes- lo siguiente lo dijo con voz suave pero firme. –Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz-

-En verdad no puedo entenderme.- Sasuke se alejó de Sakura para mirarla de cuerpo completo. –¿Cómo es posible que me controle de esta manera para no tomarte fuertemente de esas deliciosas caderas, apretarte a mi cuerpo y encerrarte en mi cuarto para repetir lo de anoche?- semejante comentario hizo quelas mejillas femeninas se tiñeran de rojo. –Escúchame bien Sakura, tú no estás en la disposición de decisión-

-…-Simplemente no podía decir ni una sola palabra.

-Escúchame bien. Ni Naruto ni yo estaremos mientras que esté Orochimaru, sin embargo no vamos a dejarlas desprotegidas, por lo que quiero hacer un trato con tu gente mientras regreso. ¿Crees que sea posible?-

-¿Qué?-

-Un simple trato...- Sonrió arrogante mientras analizaba esa mirada sombrada. ¡Si que era bella! -…Uno de los hombres que tengo encerrado quedará libre, el que tú elijas para cuidarte a ti y a Hinata. Y podrá quedarse a su lado si promete no intenta huir con ustedes.-

-¿Qué tengo que dar a cambio?- ella le miró dudosa, sabiendo que Sasuke no daba tu brazo a torcer fácilmente, siempre pedía algo a cambio.

-Algo realmente simple…-

-¡Oh claro! Tú hablando de simplezas. Ve al grano-

-Quiero simplemente tu lealtad-

-¡¿Qué?!- ella se alejó completamente aterrada. ¡No podía ser! Sasuke era peor de lo que ella misma creyó. El darle su lealtad significaría no sólo permanecer en Konoha para siempre, sino que el planear un escape para los suyos sería imposible.

-Oh vamos Sa-ku-ra, es demasiado sencillo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Es tu lealtad para liberar a uno de tus a…-

-Mi lealtad no vale a un solo hombre y lo sabes. ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a aceptar!-

-No tienes opción…- Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque después de algunos momentos de silencio, sonrió hasta cierto punto maliciosamente. –Tienes razón, hay otra opción y creo que es la mejor-

-¿Así? No me digas-

-Sakura, o escoges a uno de los tuyos para que las proteja o…-se acercó rápidamente a ella y tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, le robó su aliento. -…o vienes conmigo-

Simplemente no lo podía creer. ¡De qué estaba hablando! Lastimosamente no pudo contestarle como quiso ya que el muy desgraciado pegó sus labios con los de ella y generó un contacto tan electrizante y delicioso. ¡Oh por Dios! Tenía que separarse de él antes de que su tramposo cuerpo le traicionara y cayera ante semejante ataque.

¡Oh Sí! Sasuke saboreó esa caverna tan deliciosa y realmente deseaba desaparecer unas cuantas horas, sin embargo el hablar con ella era importante. Desgraciadamente Orochi-baka estaba tras de ella y por nada del mundo permitiría que se la quitaran. ¡Era suya! Y de eso se encargaría de difundirlo. Con pesadez rompió su beso y antes de decidir el dejarla sola en la cocina, volvió a preguntar. -¿Entonces qué decides?-

Le miró realmente dudosa. ¡Qué tenía que hacer! Por un lado, la oportunidad de liberar a Shino le daría una gran ventaja para su plan ya que él no sólo era un excelente guerrero, sino que él mismo le tenía tanto odio a Orochimaru que le podía poner una gran distancia entre los dos… por el otro, jurarle lealtad sería un gran error ya que sería su concubina hasta que Sasuke se aburriera de su cuerpo y eso realmente no le agradaba. La libertad y su cuerpo no podía perderlos así como así. –Sasuke, yo…-

-Espero tu respuesta-

Sakura se separó más de lo que podía de él, empleando la mesa como división entre los dos. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó que sus pensamientos y nervios se armonizaran. –De acuerdo Sasuke, tú ganas. Tendrás mi lealtad…- ella le miró y encontró que él sonrió pensado que por fin había logrado ganarle al fin. -…hasta que regreses- sin embargo no se lo pondría fácil.

-¿Qué?!- Él entrecerró los ojos, completamente molesto y la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho. ¡Era tan molesta!

-Sabes que no es justo que te dé mi lealtad sólo por un hombre, pero acepto la idea de que podamos ser protegidas por uno de los míos. Lo que te puedo prometer es que, mientras estés fuera yo no intentaré escapar y seré fiel a…-

-No digas más…- con un rápido movimiento, rodeó la mesa y la tomó entre sus brazos. -¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo?-

-Completamente-

Y fue ella quien le besó aprovechando su cercanía. Con una resignación muy grande, se dejó llevar y dejó que su cuerpo se perdiera ante la pasión de Sasuke. Se dejó _amar_ hasta que la luna brilló a todo su esplendor…

Y Naruto deseó descansar como su cuerpo lo exigía pero no pudo. ¡No señor! Simplemente el hecho de que Orochi-baka fuera a Konoha aprovechando su ausencia le estaba envenenando el alma. ¡No podía dejar ni a Hinata ni a sus amigos! Estaban en un gran peligro y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada por el hecho de que ese golpe lo habían preparado por meses completos y ahora tenía que cumplirse. ¡Rayos!

Se levantó de su cómoda cama y decidió visitar a sus amigos. Eran los únicos que realmente podían entenderle sin problemas y le llenaban de paz. ¡Por qué no podía liberarles! Deseaba con todos su ser que fueran libres, desgraciadamente con personas como Orochimaru o Madara sueltos por el mundo solo los ponía en el peligro con el que vivían… sin embargo no todo era tan malo ya que tenía a su compañera que le ayudaría a proteger a sus amigos sin problemas y con todo el amor que llevaba dentro.

Caminó silenciosamente y cuando llegó a la puerta secreta del ala norte, ya que la principal estaba custodiada por guardias de su confianza, encontró que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. Con el corazón latiéndole al mil por el miedo de perder a sus amigos, entró rápidamente y buscó alrededor de cinco minutos por todos los rincones posibles.

Pero no estaban.

Desesperado y aterrado por no saber de ellos después de recorrer toda el ala norte, volvió a acercarse a la entrada casi corriendo para comenzar la búsqueda en todo el castillo. Lastimosamente la obscuridad no le advirtió que un pequeño peludo, intentando entrar y arreglar la entrada para los unicornios, corrió de tal manera que se metió entre sus pies y le hizo caer fuertemente.

-¡AMO!- la pobra ardilla apenas pudo librarse del cuerpo pesado de Naruto para que le aplastara, sin embargo logró derribar al pobre Kyubi, quien con su cola peluda después de caerse rodando unos metros, hizo que el pobre unicornio menor brincara del susto, tirando no solo a la pobre Hinata, sino que a las otras ardillas.

-¡Ama!- El fénix, intentando salvar a Hinata de una caída segura, tomó el costado de su vestimenta para jalarla, no obstante solo la rasgó y bueno, ambos cayeron aunque el dolor fue menor.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Naruto preguntó después de sentarse. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios hacían afuera y a esas horas de la madrugada? -¡ ¿Qué estaban haciendo todos afuera y sin mi permiso?!-

-Naruto-kun, lo que…- Hinata jamás había visto al rubio tan enojado. –Bueno… ellos…-

**-No empieces con tus estupideces, idiota. Queríamos estar un rato con nuestra ama y por lo mismo salimos en su búsqueda-** El Kyubi, que se recuperó rápidamente para no perder su orgullo ante los demás, intentó acercarse a Naruto, pero este le respondió alejándose de él. Inmediatamente Naruto tomó fuertemente del brazo a Hinata y con coraje la miró después de jalarla hacia él bruscamente. **-¿Naruto?-**

-¡ ¿Sabes la estupidez que acabas de cometer Hinata?!- La zarandeó levemente. Estaba que le llevaba la fregada. Y realmente ni siquiera se fijó en la mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. -¡Eres una reverenda tonta e imprudente!- la soltó fuertemente y volteó a ver a los animales, quienes ni siquiera pudieron moverse por el asombro. -¡Vayan a sus respectivos lugares ahora mismo o no respondo!-

Definitivamente explotó cuando ninguno de los presentes se movió ni un milímetro. Volvió a encontrar a Hinata, quien tenía húmedas las mejillas, y le habló tan burlón que la desarmó. -¿Eso era lo que buscabas, verdad?- se puso a unos pasos de ella y la miró con burla. –Mira que bien te salió, Hinata-

-¿De... de qué me… me…?-

-¡No te hagas la que no entiende! Eres una falsa… ¡Cómo pude creer en ti!- Realmente no le importó ver tantas lágrimas. Su furia le cegó. –Lo único que has buscado en todo ese tiempo es quitármelos, pero te advierto que no lo permitiré-

-¡No quiero quitártelos!-Ella gritó bajo tan fuerte llanto.

-¡Mentirosa!-

-¡No es cierto!- Ella no entendía esas palabras. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella estaba preocupada porque Sakura no aparecía por ningún lado y, cuando decidió buscarla, llegaron esos pingos deseando escuchar una de sus historias ya que no podían dormir. Así que, después de reprenderlos, los traía de regreso. Sin embargo jamás se imaginó que Naruto estaría ahí.

-¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a acercarte a ellos! ¡No te quiero ver, oportunista!- Estaba tan furioso que encontró con quien vengarse. Se rió de sí mismo por el simple hecho de no creer que pudo enamorarse de una mujer así. –En verdad que soy un idiota. Confiar en una esclava que pensó que enamorándome como un idiota iba a ganar su libertad. Lástima que no te lleve a mí lecho y probar lo fácil que er…- No pudo terminar: una fuerte bofetada hizo que guardara silencio. Cuando volteó el rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos segundos y sin más, Hinata tomó su cinto que había servido para unir al unicornio mayor con Kahiki, acarició al chiquito y salió sin decir una sola palabra. Sentía tanto dolor que lo único que podía hacer era refugiarse en el único lugar que le pertenecía para poder llorar a gusto: su humilde futón.

Y Naruto como los demás se quedaron observando la puerta.

**-Definitivamente cometí el mayor error de mi vida al elegirte.-** El Kyubi, que no podía creer que Naruto siquiera pensara que ella buscaba algo más para ellos, le habló realmente decepcionado. **–No quiero volver a escuchar tu voz ni aguantar tu presencia-** comenzó a caminar con sus colas gachas, sin embargo se detuvo en el momento en que la furia en él explotó también por ver que ese rubio no hizo nada por solucionar el estúpido berrinche. ¡Qué injusto era!** –Y para que sepas, pedazo de mierda humana, nos traía de regreso ya que nos escapamos. Primero pregunta antes de abrir tu bocota de asno-**

Y se alejó junto con los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba mejor que nunca y realmente se asombró. No le había gustado amanecer solo después de que compartió su lecho con la pelirrosa dos semanas atrás, sin embargo estaba lleno como nunca. ¡Qué ironía! Se levantó con ganas de salir y patear a uno que otro soldado mientras que el sol le diera al rostro antes del desayuno. Tardó más o menos media hora en arreglarse, tomó su arma favorita y salió con un sentimiento raro en su ser que era realmente confortable. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡Ni siquiera tenía la respuesta! Pero eso sí, le encantaba.

Lastimosamente en menos de cinco minutos se topó con un endemoniado Jirato. No quería empezar mal su día y ese ser entrometido podría arruinarlo todo. Apenas había llegado de su viaje y sólo deseaba disfrutar de su "buen" día.

-…- le miró dudoso. Ese niño podía generar una guerra él solito.

-Hola Amo Sasuke- Jirato, que no le había visto, se detuvo y le hizo reverencia. Aunque no tardó mucho ya que tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?- el azabache no pudo más ante la intriga que impregnaba ese ser.

-Con mi amiga Hinata-

-¿Hn?-

-Lo siento amo, pero no puedo perder el tiempo- y dejándole la palabra en la boca, Jirato salió corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones. ¡Tenía que apurarse! Corrió donde estaba Hinata, quien limpiaba una de las habitaciones. –Hola Hina-chan-

-Hola Jirato-kun, ¿cómo estás hoy?- Ella dejó de tender la cama para verle y le sonrió.

-Yo muy triste-

-¿Y eso?- se acercó a él con cara de preocupación. En esas semanas había encontrado un excelente amigo y un paño de lágrimas.

-Porque tú has estado triste todo este tiempo-

-Oh no te preocupes, todo está bien-

-No Hina-chan, nada está bien- él se acercó y de su pantalón sacó una carta. –No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero bueno… te manda esto- se la ofreció, sin embargo ella no la tomó. -¿Hina?-

-Regrésasela, no la quiero- Ella suspiró melancólicamente antes de continuar con su trabajo. –Y no vuelvas a traerme otra. No es justo que te use para esas cosas-

-De acuerdo, disculpa el haberte molestado-

-Tú nunca me molestas pequeño Jirato- Le abrazó fuertemente. –Ve con tus hermanos, han de estarte buscando y sabes que Kanno puede regañarte de nuevo-

-Bah, como si me importara. Tú eres más importante, Hina-chan… nos vemos después- un poco desanimado simplemente la volvió a guardar la carta en la bolsa de su pantalón, suspiró pesadamente y sin más salió de la habitación para llevar la respuesta… ¿Acaso no le había dicho ya que eso no serviría?

Una respuesta femenina que estaba esperando pacientemente tardaba tanto en llegar. Desgraciadamente su coraje le llevó a decir cosas realmente estúpidas y no solo generó que sus amigos ya no le hicieran caso, sino que la misma Hinata ya ni le mirara. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Se había preocupado tanto que no pensó en sus actos ni mucho menos en las consecuencias. Después de esa noche, intentó fallidamente disculparse por ser tan estúpido, pero no consiguió nada ni mucho menos durante su viaje. Estuvo preocupado por ella aunque Shino, uno de los hombres del Cade que venía con ella, prometió protegerlas con su vida ante Orochimaru.

Ahora que había regresado estaba con la decisión de recuperarla y seguir con sus planes, no obstante el ver como Jirato entró con la mirada gacha, supo que no podía dejar más tiempo que perder. Así que tomó el último sorbo de su cerveza y fue hacia donde estaba ella. ¡No la perdería por nada del mundo!

Corrió literalmente hacia la planta superior y encontró a su chica trabajando en la habitación de huéspedes especiales. –Hinata…- al mencionar su nombre, la mujer se tensó, dejó de moverse par de segundos y su respiración denotó que en cualquier momento soltaría a llorar. ¡Qué idiota era! –Tenemos que hablar.-

Silencio. Un terrible silencio fue la respuesta ante sus actos. Ya no recibía el amor que tanto requería, más bien sólo estaba el silencio entre los dos, calando las respectivas almas. –Lo siento tanto…- él comenzó a hablar intentando acercarse, viendo con tristeza que cada paso que él daba, ella se alejaba la misma distancia. –Sé que no es justificación, pero estaba tan preocupado que yo…discúlpame mi Hinata-

Admitió que lo que escuchó le sorprendió lo suficiente para mirarlo, sin embargo durante esas dos semanas la agonía de pensar que fue un juguete más llenó su ser. Ya se lo había dicho Kiba: _"Tú sólo sirves para calentar hombres, no vales nada"_ y lo había comprobado con Naruto. Él con tan pocas palabras había herido su orgullo y su amor. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien si con un simple coraje puede hacer tanto daño? No podía verle porque no quería demostrarle largas horas de desvelo y tristeza, reflejados en las pequeñas ojeras y en la mayor palidez en su piel… ¡era tan evidente ante su amargura!

No podía verla tan lastimada. Ahora más que nunca tenía que recuperarla, pero ella no se lo ponía fácil. Después de unos segundos, ella continuó con su labor sin dirigirle la palabra. ¡Estaba tan desolada y todo por su estupidez mental! Suspiró pesadamente antes de que, en un movimiento rápido, le quitara todo lo que tenía en sus manos. –Por favor mírame- Él insistió en ello ya que no podría sobrevivir un día más sin ella.

Sin embargo sólo hizo que ella buscara alejarse, teniendo que abrazarla a "la fuerza" sutilmente a su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera separarse. Hinata escondió en el pecho de él su rostro. –No quiero justificar mi patética actitud esa noche, sin embargo estaba tan preocupado por _nuestros _amigos que la ira me cegó y dije cosas muy feas sin medir las consecuencias que traerían contigo…- ella simplemente comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, recargando su cuerpo en su pecho. Se odio a sí mismo por sentir que su ropa comenzaba a mojarse. -…te amo tanto-

-No… no es ci-cierto- la voz quebrada de Hinata era muy débil. –Cu-cuando amas no… no lastimas-

-Lo sé y he cometido un gran error al hacerte esto. Pero no voy a perderte, no cuando te necesito como el aire mismo.- él logró separarse de ella por un momento y hacer que ella le mirara cuando tomó suavemente su rostro. Inmediatamente se dedicó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus labios. –He vivido un verdadero infierno sin ti, pensando que te había perdido y que estabas en peligro con ese idiota de Orochimaru…-

-Shi… Shino-kun nos cuidó perfectamente- No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado su cuerpo y corazón le decían que tenía que dejarse llevar y creerle, pero por el otro, la razón le exigía que se alejara de ese hombre por el simple hecho de que ya no podría confiar en él. ¡Estaba tan confundida! Shino le había pedido que hablara con él ya que era injustificada su actitud, pero por el otro Sakura estaba más que de acuerdo en hacerle sufrir por lo dicho (Dahia: y darle una que otra buena patada en su horrible retaguardia XD).

-Ahora lo sé, sin embargo….-

-Te… tengo que a… a-apurarme a mis labores- como pudo sacó fuerzas y se separó de él, notando como tenía unas grandes ojeras y no tenía esa chispa especial su mirada.

-¿No me crees, verdad?- estaba dolido, pero no con ella, sino con sí mismo. ¿Por qué dudar de una mujer tan hermosa como ella? ¡Qué le había pasado por la cabeza! Hasta el Kyubi, quien le dirigió sólo dos palabras en todo este tiempo, estaba tan desolado por su reverenda estupidez. Los pobres animales no solo no querían salir de sus cuevitas, sino que ni siquiera estaban interesados en generar alguna travesura.

-…-

-Te amo y mucho-

-Yo…-

-Estoy consciente que no me crees pero quiero demostrarte que estoy tan arrepentido de lo que te hice y sobretodo que te amo tanto que no te quiero ni un minuto más lejos de mi. Hinata eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y…- sonriéndole con ternura tomándola nuevamente entre sus manos. -…y quiero demostrarte que simplemente sin ti no puedo vivir. Estas dos semanas han sido las peores en toda mi vida y en verdad no quiero volver a vivirlas- sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, Naruto pudo robarle un beso, muy sutil, apenas tocando sus labios, generando que el rubor femenino apareciera en tan blancas mejillas. –agregando que no quiero que esos pingos paguen por lo que he hecho. ¡Te necesitan tanto como yo! No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me odian por no dejar que te vean.-

-¿E-en serio?- Simplemente no pudo decirle que no. Le amaba tanto que realmente le creyó esa promesa.

-Tan en serio que…- Se separó completamente de ella para mostrarle que en su brazo derecho había una marca roja. –Una de las ardillas me mordió cuando quise sacar uno de los libros de su escondite secreto e intentar leerles para ganarme su confianza una vez más-

-¡Oh por Dios!- Acercó su mano al área afectada y la acarició con ternura. -¿Aún te duele?-

-No más que tu rechazo- ¿Acaso Naruto no se daba cuenta que con semejantes comentarios ella quedaba completamente desarmada? Supuso que el calor de sus mejillas denotaba un sonrojo de campeonato.

-¿Puedes darme una segunda oportunidad? Prometo no fallarte-

-Naruto-kun yo…- le volvió a mirar. –Me duele mucho-

-Y a mí también-

-Demuéstrame que no vas a volverme a lastimar… que no me vas a volver a dejar sola- en verdad no quería llorar pero no podía parar. Le amaba tanto que su rechazo amargó su días. -…que vas a confiar en mí-

-De acuerdo, te lo demostraré. Sólo espero que con esto me creas.- Con una gran sonrisa metió su mano izquierda en la bolsa de su pantalón. En el momento que la tuvo en su poder, se arrodilló ante una atónita Hinata y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le mostró el contenido de esta: un anillo con un gran diamante. –Estaba esperando otro momento pero…- sacó el anillo para colocarlo en su mano izquierda, quedándole a la perfección. -…no hay otra oportunidad como esta. Sé que las circunstancias no son de lo más fáciles para ninguno de los dos, no obstante no puedo darme el lujo de perderte una vez más. ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañera por el resto de nuestras vidas? Yo…-

-¡Acepto!- y con una gran felicidad, se arrodilló y se dejó abrazar fuertemente.

Todas las dudas y miedos desaparecieron completamente…

Lástima que para Sakura apenas comenzaban. Se encontraba literalmente entre Sasuke y la pared. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? ¡Oh claro! Gracias a que ese pecaminoso del mal andaba de buenas, la sedujo de tal manera que ni siquiera el quitarse sus ropas fue necesario para su entrega. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue cerrar la puerta para evitar que alguien los viera. ¡Qué delicia! Estaba recibiendo deliciosas y electrizantes embestidas de semejante semental. ¡Oh si! Era realmente delicioso sentirse deseada por él.

Pero, ¿eso era lo que realmente quería?

Cuando el orgasmo les llegó, quedaron aturdidos por algunos segundos antes de que Sasuke saliera de ella y la abrazara fuertemente. De igual manera que Sakura, Sasuke estaba realmente confundido. Ninguna mujer le había hecho desear tanto hasta llegar a la desesperación. Intentó fallidamente tranquilizarse y pensar lo que haría con ella durante las dos semanas que estuvo fuera y, simplemente, cuando la miró lavando los trastes, se excitó de tal manera que tuvo que poseerla sin más.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? Desgraciadamente no tenía una respuesta. Por un lado podía asegurar que ni siquiera Karin logró realmente satisfacerle como Sakura lo había hecho. Le tocaba con una inexperiencia total, aprendiendo con cada encuentro lo que le gustaba y no le importaba demostrar su propio placer. Por el otro, se sintió enfermo por no saber cómo estuvo mientras Orochimaru estuvo en Konoha. No fue hasta que regresó cuando se enteró que Orochimaru había sido fuertemente reprendido por Shino, el compañero que Sakura había decido "liberar". El hombre no sólo detuvo cualquier acercamiento, sino que logró hacer que tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto mantuvieran su relativa distancia.

-…- Cuando ambos recuperaron la compostura, Sakura intentó separarse de Sasuke sin embargo él no se lo permitió. -¿Sasuke?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- la miró serio pero tranquilo. Desgraciadamente no podía estar menos tranquilo. Tenía que saber toda la verdad para poder protegerla. –Dime porqué Orochimaru o cualquiera de ellos sabe más que yo-

-Sasuke…- ¡Rayos! No podía creer que sacara nuevamente la pregunta, ¿acaso no estaba suficientemente satisfecho, como ella? Cerró los ojos y cuando logró separarse de él, simplemente acomodó sus ropas y le miró resignada. -…no puedo decírtelo-

-¿Por qué?- igual que ella, acomodó su ropa y buscó cercanía, sin embargo sin avisar la puerta fue abierta, mostrando que Ino entraba con una gran caja.

-¡Hola Frent…!- Ino, que estaba tan entretenida con sus productos, no notó que Sasuke estaba ahí y cuando lo hizo, simplemente sonrió. ¡Entonces el chisme era cierto! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Sus hermanos con las hermanas Hyuga, que chistoso. –Hola Sasuke-

-…- Bufó molesto por la interrupción. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue huir. Tendría ya tiempo para sacarle la verdad a esa mujer que le había robado algo realmente importante.

-Frentuda, frentudita…- Ino dejó la caja en la mesa y miró el panorama. La ojiverde estaba ruborizada y sus ropas no estaba completamente acomodados y… ¿acaso no era un chupetón lo que estaba naciendo en ese blanco cuello? -¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí mi hermano?-

-Si lo supiera, te lo diría- Intentando no ruborizarse, contestó. -¿Qué trajiste esta vez?-

-¡Almendras!- la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja porque el oráculo se estaba cumpliéndose al pie de la letra. Esta vez sólo sonrió y dejó que Sakura le enseñara un pastel de almendra con chocolate. Estaba segura que esta vez, su vida sería completamente diferente…

.

.

.

.

.

-Estuvimos muy cerca-

-Pero no es suficiente y lo sabes perfectamente-

-Nah, no pasará nada, ya lo verás-

-Oh claro Orochimaru-sama, sobre todo porque ese grandulón logró mantenernos lejos de nuestros tesoros- Kabuto simplemente disfrutaba de su copa de vino. Para él había sido revelador que Shino estuviera a su cuidado y que, pasado ya casi un mes de su estadía en Konoha, siguiera como un trabajador dentro del castillo como protector de Sakura y Hinata. ¿Cómo logró estar ahí?

-Calla si no sabes nada- la serpiente simplemente dejó que Sasuke moviera sus cartas para analizarlo que tendría que hacer. No perdería la oportunidad de fregar a Hiashi ni mucho menos a Minato. Él deseaba sus territorios y qué mejor con los hijos de cada reino. Su plan era deshacerse de Naruto, quitarle el Sharingan a Sasuke y poseer a las Hyuga para tener bastardos con esos valiososo ojos.

-Pues explícame-

-Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa. Sólo recuerda que todo lo que quiero lo consigo, sin importar los medios. Así que mejor relájate y observa.- sonrió de lado a lado mientras que dejaba su amada serpiente en su caja de mimbre.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Konoha?-

-Cuando sea necesario. No corras antes de caminar chico, mejor aprende como se hace y, si todo sale bien, _vamos_ a disfrutar de mis frutos.- suspiró profundamente y sin decir una sola palabra más, salió de la habitación. Estaba completamente seguro que ese idiota iría como niña chismosa con Madara para contarle sus planes, pero no le importaba. Todo, por el momento, lo tenía bajo su control.

Su sangre maldita dominaría el mundo, ya que eso era lo que buscó por tanto tiempo y no permitiría que un par de imbéciles rompieran sus sueños, primero _muertos…_


End file.
